Sweet drug
by Nayla Kei
Summary: Desde un inicio, el propósito de Narumiya Mei era absoluto. El montículo de Japón sería suyo, no se iría sin obtener algo menos que el trono de Japón. Desde su primer año, ése fue su única aspiración y nada ni nadie lo distraería de ello... Nadie, excepto esa chica. Nadie excepto esa cátcher, Harada Annaisha. [Spin off directo de Sweet Temptation, escrito por RasenRouge ] NO YAOI.
1. Never be the same

**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes presentados no me pertenecen. Éste es un spin off del fanfic de RasenRouge Sweet Temptation. El personaje de Harada Annaisha es completamente mío. **

* * *

**SWEET DRUG**

"Just one hit and you will know I'll never ever ever be the same."

* * *

**I  
Never be the same**

El objetivo estaba claro desde el principio. Inashiro ofrecía una grandiosa oportunidad para desarrollarse como un as insuperable; sus áreas de entrenamiento eran las mejores de Tokio y el acceder al primer equipo le permitía el obtener una rutina de ejercicio personalizada. No existía un sitio más adecuado para él, para el aspirante al trono de Tokio.

Narumiya Mei hizo de Inashiro Industrials su sueño desde que tenía doce años. Ahí, en esa escuela conquistaría el torneo de verano y, más aún, el torneo nacional. Y lo haría así tuviera a su equipo ideal o no. Así Kazuya lo rechazara, Mei se haría de todos los títulos posibles.

El montículo de Japón sería suyo. Él sería el as de Japón. Ése era su objetivo y ése sería su destino.

Nada ni nadie lo distraería de esa meta. No existía cosa alguna que pudiera dominar su atención además del béisbol…

Nada… Excepto esa chica, esa cátcher del equipo de softball. Nada excepto esa chica que también amaba el béisbol más que cualquier cosa en el mundo y que sabía cómo mover el cuadro a su disposición.

Harada Annaisha, ése era su nombre.

La conoció a mitad del verano. Aunque antes la había visto en su salón de clases, en realidad no le tomó gran importancia. Era bonita, no lo negaba; pero en realidad no tenía algo que sobresaliera de las demás chicas.

Nada que llamara la atención del talentoso pitcher que era él. O, al menos, nada que Mei conociera hasta que Carlos lo arrastró hacia un juego de entrenamiento del equipo de softball del instituto.

—Jamás he visto chicas más sexys, hombre. Puedo asegurártelo —dijo. Y Mei no hizo más que suspirar. Carlos decía eso cada vez que veía algún entrenamiento de cualquier equipo femenino de deportes.

Empero, el béisbol era el rey de los deportes, por lo que Mei no perdería la oportunidad de ver lo que las chicas de su escuela tuvieran para ofrecer. En una escuela de élite, debía haber una gran calidad; así que no perdería nada mirando un poco. Tal vez tuvieran alguna estrategia que pudieran aplicar en el club de béisbol.

—Mira a esa pitcher, lanza casi tan rápido como tú. —Le dijo Carlos señalando a una chica pelirroja de ojos azules. Extranjera, seguramente. El tipo claro de Carlos, quien también evidenciaba sus rasgos occidentales.

Mei obedeció y miró el lanzamiento de esa mujer. Nada espectacular, una curva sencilla… Hasta que escuchó el sonido del guante de la receptora.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se estremecía y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en esa figura femenina que resguardaba el home.

—¡Ése estuvo bien, trata de mantenerlo bajo o será fácil de descifrar! —exclamó la cátcher.

Mei avanzó hasta estar a dos centímetros de la red. La chica usaba el equipo completo, por lo cual no podía ver su rostro. No le importaba.

La vio ponerse en posición nuevamente. Enfrentarían a una chica muy alta y de espalda ancha. Mei observó el ligero movimiento de la cátcher para admirar la posición de su adversaria. Casi pudo escuchar sus pensamientos al idear una estrategia contra esa bestia…

Separó un poco más las piernas, hizo una señal entre sus pantorrillas y aplaudió con su guante. Mei apenas escuchó la voz de Carlos, le preguntaba algo sin importancia. Algo sin importancia porque esa chica misteriosa, esa mujer que se escondía detrás de la careta, tenía toda su atención.

La pelota salió de la mano de la pitcher y giró con fuerza. Era un slider, un slider perfecto que engañó a la bateadora y la hizo abanicar sin éxito. Nuevamente, el sonido en el guante de la receptora hizo que Mei se estremeciera.

Y antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo más, dicha jugadora se levantó de su posición, se levantó la careta, revelando unos anteojos deportivos, y lanzó a tercera. Mei supo que se trataba de un out seguro. No porque viera la jugada, sino porque esa seguridad en el home ya la había visto en otro cátcher.

—Me casaré con esa mujer —susurró con ambas manos en la red, completamente abstraído por esa chica.

—¿Qué? Por favor dime que no te refieres a la chica de un metro ochenta —respondió Carlos.

Mei sonrió. La cátcher avanzaba hacia la caseta, sonriendo a su pitcher y felicitándola por su gran esfuerzo. Su cabello negro alzado en una descuidada coleta y su sonrisa ahora le parecían las cosas más hermosas que había visto en la vida.

—Esa chica… La cátcher, tienes que decirme quién es, Carlos.

El aludido miró por fin al objetivo del pitcher y sonrió. Sí, esa chica sobresalía por sus habilidades detrás del home.

—Harada Annaisha, una cátcher incansable. Va en tu salón, de hecho.

—¿De verdad? Así que por eso me parecía familiar. —Su sonrisa se incrementó— Excelente…

—Y también deberías saberlo: ella no parece estar interesada en jugadores. Ya me rechazó a mí, así que no lo intentes a menos que quieras ser…

—¡Harada-chan! —gritó Mei todavía aferrado a la red. La chica aludida se sobresaltó ante el grito y volteó a ver a ése que le hablaba. En sus ojos estaba marcado el asombro y la incertidumbre.

Por supuesto que sabía quién era él, por supuesto que lo conocía. Era el pitcher estrella de su generación, con uno de los mejores porcentajes globales. Sus curvas eran algo digno de apreciar… Pero no entendía por qué él estaba ahí, sonriéndole y hablándole como si fueran grandes amigos.

Escuchó las risas y los murmullos a su alrededor. También, debía reconocerlo, era un chico atractivo físicamente; comprendía que sus compañeras estuvieran interesadas en él.

—¿Me dices a mí? —cuestionó ella, confundida, señalándose. El pitcher asintió un par de veces.

—¡Sal conmigo después del partido del domingo! —exclamó emocionado— Vayamos por un helado, ¿qué te parece?

El bullicio alrededor de Annaisha incrementó y pronto el entrenador intervino. Debían continuar con el entrenamiento.

Anna miró una vez más al emotivo pitcher. No dejaba de sonreírle… Perturbador…

—Lo siento mucho. No estoy interesada —musitó antes de introducirse en el dugout.

**.**

Narumiya no podía entenderlo. Esa tarde, por primera vez en la preparatoria, invitó a una chica a salir y fue rechazado sin piedad. Él sabía sobre sus atributos físicos, se reconocía como alguien bien parecido y también sabía que su fama como pitcher del primer equipo incrementaba su atractivo. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien que "no estuviera interesada" en él?

Hizo un gesto de molestia. Eso le recordaba tanto a lo que ocurrió durante la secundaria, cuando erróneamente se interesó en una chica con pésimos gustos. No podía ser que volviera a pasarle lo mismo, no podía creerlo…

Rodó nuevamente en su cama y suspiró pesadamente. Esa noche no dormiría bien y esta vez no sería culpa de un partido. Masa le llamaría la atención de nuevo…

¡Un momento!

—¡Se apellida Harada! —exclamó, sin importarle que su grito despertara a su compañero de cuarto— ¡Seguro que Masa-san la conoce!

Y sin hacerle caso al reclamo de su superior por haberlo despertado, saltó de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación. No descansaría hasta no saber más sobre esa misteriosa cátcher.

**.**

Durante los siguientes días, Mei se dedicó a averiguar más sobre esa chica. Y aunque Masatoshi no tenía relación alguna con Annaisha, Mei no se rindió. Para su alegría, la jugadora de softball resultó ser una persona educada que respondía a sus saludos cuando Mei iba a verla después de sus entrenamientos.

Annaisha, no obstante, apenas hacía caso a ese pitcher que tanto insistía en intercambiar un par de palabras con ella. Siempre la felicitaba por su desempeño y la invitaba a ver sus próximos partidos. En realidad, Annaisha no se perdió ningún partido del torneo de verano; amaba hacer los box score de esos partidos. Y dado que los juegos de su equipo se hacían entre semana, podía asistir a todos los encuentros del béisbol juvenil.

Así que, a decir verdad, ella ya había visto a Inashiro jugar y ganar partido a partido. Ella sabía que su próximo partido sería contra Seidou, sabía que jugarían la semifinal y sabía que Seidou pasaba por un momento difícil: su usual cátcher titular estaba lesionado y un jugador de primero tuvo que suplantarlo. No veía cómo eso podría convertirse en un reto para Inashiro. El partido no sería tan interesante esta vez… Aunque, lo admitía, el cátcher de Seidou era bueno. Algo experimental, pero era bueno.

—¡Harada-chan! —La llamó Mei después de su entrenamiento. A pesar de que sólo pasaron veinte minutos después de que él terminara su propia práctica, ya vestía ropa casual y olía a perfume— ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde? ¿Estuviste en el bullpen?

Annaisha limpió el sudor en su cuello y asintió apenas. Kagome, la pitcher diestra con la cual solía conversar, se adelantó para dejarla a solas con Narumiya. Al parecer, el equipo creía que lo que ese sujeto hacía era algo adorable.

—Este sábado tendremos un partido muy importante, ¿te enteraste? Es contra Seidou. —Le dijo Mei mientras se dirigían a los baños del dormitorio femenil. Ella se mordió el labio; su madre la educó para ser una mujer paciente, una mujer que debía tolerar las atenciones masculinas. No se le estaba permitido el gritarle a los acosadores para mantenerlos alejados de ella…

—En ese caso, creo que deberías entrenar más, Narumiya-kun —respondió con la intención de que se fuera.

—Sí, Masa-san dice lo mismo. Debe ser porque ambos son cátchers, ¿no crees? —Annaisha no contestó— Este sábado nos enfrentaremos a Kazuya, es un gran cátcher y ahora es el titular de Seidou.

La chica apenas lo escuchaba. Miyuki Kazuya era un nombre que comenzaba a conocerse, pero ella sabía que un buen cátcher no era suficiente para llevar al equipo a la gloria. No entendía por qué Narumiya le daba tanta importancia a eso.

—El día que te conocí, me recordaste a él —confesó el rubio. Y entonces Annaisha se detuvo para, por vez primera, mirarlo con atención. Le sonreía, pero ahora lo hacía con cierto matiz de melancolía—. Sí, lo conozco desde hace un par de años; somos buenos amigos.

—Es un cátcher al que le gusta experimentar demasiado en juegos oficiales, no debería arriesgarse tanto. Yo no hago eso. —Se defendió ella, un tanto ofendida— Es bueno, pero…

—Sí, Kazuya no le teme al fracaso; pero tiene la misma pasión que tú. —La interrumpió— Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Anna retrocedió un paso, incómoda. Se rascó la nariz y volvió a asentir. No era la primera vez que algún jugador se interesaba en ella porque también amara el béisbol, pero siempre se sentía del mismo modo cuando eso ocurría. Y el que lo hiciera un pitcher con gran talento no cambiaba las cosas…

—Eh, Narumiya-kun, creo que ya te dije que no estoy interesada en salir contigo —dijo algo avergonzada, con la mirada clavada en un bote de basura a su izquierda—. Eso no ha cambiado ni cambiará, lo siento.

Esperó unos segundos a que el pitcher respondiera, mas éste no lo hizo hasta que ella alzó la vista hacia él. Ya no sonreía, pero tampoco parecía molesto.

—Entendí tu negativa la primera vez, Harada-chan. Pero creí que se trataba de que no me conocías todavía y…

—Y no estoy interesada en hacerlo, lo siento de nuevo —añadió ella, inclinándose un poco—. No tienes por qué seguirme buscando.

Narumiya, en esta ocasión, la miró con ambas cejas alzadas. Su negativa era mucho más fuerte, mucho más profunda. La cátcher era una barrera en el campo y fuera de él. Una chica demasiado cerrada, no permitiría ninguna clase de coqueteo…

—Ah, vaya. Comprendo —farfulló. Annaisha volvió a asentir antes de continuar su camino. El rechazar firmemente a un chico siempre le sabía mal de alguna forma; pero sólo así aceptaban su desinterés.

**.**

Mei, por su parte, continuaba molesto. Nadie en el equipo sabía qué le ocurrió ni por qué de repente sus lanzamientos llegaban con más fuerza al home; pero pareció ser suficiente para sacar a Seidou del torneo. Pareció ser suficiente para que Kazuya permaneciera fuera del dugout después del encuentro, mirando a Mei con enojo profundo.

—Te lo dije. Te dije que no me culparas si te arrepentías —dijo Mei sonriente, feliz de provocar ese sentimiento en su ahora rival.

Completamente ajeno a que, en las gradas, una cátcher de softball fue testigo del encuentro y, por un momento, sintió toda la frustración de Miyuki Kazuya. Lo observó durante el partido, vio sus esfuerzos por hacer brillar a los pitchers en el montículo y lo vio tratando de leer las estrategias del enemigo. Tenía un hombro increíble y una aguda visión que se esforzaba por mejorar. Era, tal vez, el jugador más valioso de ese equipo… O lo sería alguna vez.

Del mismo modo, Inashiro presentó al que todos sabían se convertiría en el as del equipo. Presentó a su pitcher zurdo que reconocía su talento y confiaba en que el cátcher lo sacara a relucir. Un pitcher que sudaba egolatría, que emanaba seguridad y que también luchaba por entregar sus mejores lanzamientos a cada segundo. Un talento andante que tenía un objetivo claro.

La pasión de ambos jugadores era palpable. Era comprensible la razón por la cual esos dos eran amigos. Era más que evidente la razón por la cual también eran adversarios… Y el verlos enfrentarse la llenó de una adrenalina que apenas conocía…

Sonrió. Qué excitante era el béisbol cuando se encontraba con jugadores así…

Esa _forkball _de Narumiya… Seguro que Miyuki Kazuya también ansiaba agarrar ese lanzamiento.

Porque sí, ella reconocía que como pretendiente Narumiya no era especialmente bueno; empero como beisbolista era una maravilla. Un sueño cumplido y el anhelo de cualquier cátcher respetable.

**.**

Y tras el torneo de verano, que por supuesto Inashiro ganó, llegó el Koshien. La verdadera gloria se encontraba en ese lujoso estadio y Mei no se iría sin antes salir airoso de ahí. La vida eterna se encontraba en la última victoria, en el partido final. No permitiría una sola carrera, no permitiría que…

No permitiría que un lanzamiento se saliera de control de una forma tan patética…

Si tan sólo lo hubiera podido evitar… Si tan sólo sus dedos no se hubieran resbalado en ese último agarre…

El partido no estaba ganado, era cierto; mas lo perdieron en cuanto Mei sintió cómo la bola lo desobedecía y giraba hacia la dirección equivocada. Con terror vio cómo Masatoshi se levantaba para tratar en vano de agarrar la pelota… La carrera entraría… Y su futuro terminaría…

La gloria, la victoria, el trono… Todo se fue en ese último lanzamiento…

**.**

El partido fue visto por una gran cantidad de televidentes. El error del pitcher fue presenciado por aficionados de todas partes de Tokio. En el comedor del club de softball de Inashiro fue testificado ese lanzamiento sin control alguno y sus consecuencias. Las chicas dentro del comedor se quedaron en silencio, apenas creyendo lo que acababan de ver.

El softball en Tokio no era tan popular como el béisbol, por lo que sus torneos tenían una duración mucho más corta. El Instituto de Inashiro estaba en los primeros lugares de los torneos de softball, su desempeño era muy bueno; pero admitían que los mejores partidos a nivel bachillerato se daban en el Koshien de béisbol. Lugar a donde solía llegar su equipo.

Y ese primer año en el que Annaisha vio el Koshien en el dormitorio de Inashiro, fue testigo de la expresión desolada del pitcher que lo siguió durante un par de semanas. Un gran pitcher que cometió un solo error. Uno solo…

—Es de primero, no me sorprende tanto lo que hizo —mencionó una de sus superiores, rompiendo el silencio—. Tal vez no debieron confiarle la última entrada.

Anna bajó la mirada, inconforme.

—No usó la brea en esta entrada, era lógico que la pelota resbalaría de su mano —concordó otra. Y Annaisha se mordió el labio. No, eso no era lo que había pasado.

—Le falta experiencia, aunque es bastante bueno. Opino que debieron sacar a su as para la novena—dijo una más y la cátcher se levantó.

Ella era cátcher, ella comprendía que los pitchers en ocasiones se sentían presionados. Pero era su deber, el del cátcher, arreglar eso.

—Harada-senpai debió prever todo eso —dijo molesta—. Si su pitcher está tenso, si siente la presión sobre sus hombros, Harada-senpai debió socorrer a Narumiya-kun. Es obvio que le falta experiencia, no tienen que decir que es un chico de primero; pero tiene el talento y la capacidad para ganar las nacionales. Si Harada-senpai se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Narumiya-kun, el torneo habría sido nuestro —argumentó, molesta.

Ella reconocía su posición en el equipo. Era una de las dos cátchers titulares a pesar de ser sólo de primer año, pero también era una de las más pequeñas de edad. Ella le debía respeto a sus compañeras y debía respetar sus opiniones; tal vez hasta guardarse las propias para evitar discusiones. No tenía la experiencia de sus superiores ni poseía una habilidad nata como el pitcher al que defendía; pero sí poseía una inteligencia en el deporte que gustaba presumir. En realidad, ahí radicaba su habilidad en el béisbol. Ella entrenaba más que casi todas sus compañeras porque sabía que su cuerpo no era como el de los demás, sabía que sus músculos no se movían con la pasión del béisbol. Ella no tenía un talento en el bateo y si era buena como cátcher, fue gracias a todas las horas invertidas en esa posición.

Durante toda la secundaria estuvo en el segundo equipo y apenas la usaban para un juego real. Annaisha escuchó varias veces que debía rendirse, que debía dejar de insistir para tomar una posición que era claramente para un hombre. Por supuesto, ella sabía que no podía aspirar a un futuro profesional; sabía que en su país no la reconocerían aunque hubiera nacido con el talento necesario. Empero, no le importaba. Ella creció con el béisbol, ella creció con el softball, ella vivía por esos deportes. Y si le dieron la oportunidad de resguardar el home, entonces entregaría sólo lo mejor. Así su cuerpo se sintiera cansado, así durmiera menos para equilibrar el deporte y la escuela, ella no se rendiría.

Y así como entrenó a su cuerpo para recibir toda clase de lanzamientos y así como entrenó sus piernas para levantarse en cualquier momento para lanzar a las bases, entrenó también su mente. Escuchó a los cátchers a su alrededor; pero sobre todo escuchó y observó a los pitchers. A los que se esforzaban más y a los que se esforzaban menos. A los zurdos y a los diestros. A los que vivían por el béisbol y a los que sólo querían divertirse un rato.

Ella se dedicó a comprender el juego a profundidad. Y era por eso, por todo su esfuerzo en el campo, que entendió el verdadero error en ese último juego de Inashiro en el Koshien de béisbol.

Annaisha confiaba en sus conocimientos, ella sabía que tenía razón… Pero también sabía que sus comentarios no serían necesariamente aceptados por sus superiores.

—Harada es un muy buen cátcher, deberías observarlo con más cuidado para que aprendas de él. —Le dijo la capitana del equipo— Comprendo tu empatía hacia Narumiya-kun, pero creo que ver sus errores también es parte de su crecimiento.

Annaisha desvió la mirada, disconforme. Esperó otro comentario, de apoyo o de crítica; pero éste no llegó. Y ella, ya incómoda con la tensión que generó, se disculpó con una cabezada y salió del comedor.

**.**

Esa misma noche regresó el equipo de béisbol a Inashiro; Annaisha vio desde su habitación al camión estacionarse y vio cómo bajaba el pitcher de esa última entrada. La gorra en su cabeza escondía su mirada; mas ella podía adivinarla.

—Pensé en llevarles un pastel mañana. —Le dijo Kagome, quien además era su compañera de cuarto— Pero no creo que sea lo que ellos necesiten.

Annaisha no respondió. Durante la secundaria, nunca jugó en un torneo grande y ese verano su equipo de softball ganó el torneo estatal. No tenía el conocimiento real sobre el sentimiento que dejaba la derrota a nivel nacional. Si al día siguiente le hubieran sugerido que hiciera un pastel para animar al equipo de béisbol, probablemente habría accedido.

Empero, Kagome era una estudiante de tercero. Su experiencia en el campo era mayor y no era de asombrarse que ella sí tuviera alguna idea de lo que los del equipo de béisbol estaban pasando.

—Para nosotras, el softball no representa nuestro futuro; no hay algo profesional a lo que podamos aspirar —dijo Kagome, con la mirada melancólica apuntando al camión recién estacionado—. Por lo mismo, muchas de nosotras ni siquiera se toman en serio los torneos en los que participamos. —Hizo una pausa— Pero para ellos, el béisbol lo es todo. Al menos para algunos de ellos, el béisbol representa su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Si ellos ganan un torneo, los buscadores de talentos se fijarán en ellos y si ganan las nacionales, tendrán aseguradas al menos una propuesta en las profesionales. La perfección, ése es su objetivo en común.

Annaisha escuchó con atención. Ella amaba el béisbol, lo amó desde sus primeros años de vida y sabía que lo amaría por siempre. Sin embargo, desde que era niña, sus padres se encargaron de aseverarle que no podría jugar de manera profesional; el béisbol era un deporte masculino. Y aunque fue difícil, lo afrontó y se dedicó a buscar algo más para amar.

Así, ella encontró en la escritura un lugar donde podía desempeñarse. La lingüística sería su herramienta principal y en ésta encontraría sus sueños. Aunque amara el béisbol, ella sabía que no dependería de este por el resto de su vida. Cuando perdía algún partido, cuando permitía una o dos carreras, sentía que le falló a su equipo; mas era capaz de olvidarlo por la tarde. Su desempeño en el softball no definía su vida.

A su mente regresó la imagen de Narumiya lanzando. Él dejaba todo en el campo, él entrenaba día a día para perfeccionar sus lanzamientos y mejorar su bateo; seguro que él era uno de los que vivía para el béisbol. Seguro que estaría devastado por esa derrota…

**.**

La intención de Anna era ofrecer su compañía y sus oídos a Narumiya para aliviar un poco su tristeza. Si la comida o los regalos no lo ayudarían, entonces le daría su tiempo para que se desahogara, para que hablara, gritara o llorara. Lo que fuera para que él regresara al campo con las mejores herramientas que poseía.

Así, Annaisha se convirtió en la acompañante de Kagome cada vez que ésta buscaba a Harada Masatoshi para conversar. Durante unos meses, ambos chicos tuvieron cierta clase de relación más allá de la amistad; mas por problemas que Annaisha desconocía, esta relación no floreció como desearon. Y mientras Kagome y Masatoshi platicaban a las afueras del campo principal de entrenamiento del club de béisbol, la cátcher buscaba a Narumiya con la mirada.

—Ya pasaron cinco días y el chico apenas sale por comida o a asearse —dijo Masatoshi, en una ocasión—. Si sigue así, lo sacarán del equipo.

—¿A quién te refieres, Masa-kun? —cuestionó Kagome.

—Mei, es el chico al que buscas todo el tiempo, ¿no es así? —cuestionó a Annaisha. Ésta desvió la mirada del campo y miró al cátcher— Es más sensible de lo que esperábamos. Ni siquiera Carlos o Shirakawa han conseguido sacarlo del hoyo.

Annaisha bajó la mirada.

—¿Y no crees que sea buena idea que Anna vaya a verlo? Ella le gusta, después de todo —sugirió Kagome.

—Yo no puedo entrar a los dormitorios de hombres; está prohibido, Kagome-senpai —contestó la aludida antes de mirar al cátcher titular—. Pero, por favor, dile que estaré esperando por su regreso, Harada-senpai.

Y antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más, Anna se dio la vuelta y caminó de regreso a los territorios del equipo femenil. Esa tarde no vería al pitcher y algo le decía que tendría que esperar un poco más para ello.

Porque aunque ella tuviera razón, aunque la culpa de lo acontecido no recayera por completo en Mei, éste no podía ignorar el porcentaje de culpa que le correspondía. Sus superiores hablaron con él después del partido y durante el viaje de regreso; ellos decían que no se preocupara, que no los decepcionaba.

—Eres de primero, y eso lo sabemos —dijeron y, lejos de suavizar sus sentimientos con esa frase, Mei se hundió más en sus propios demonios.

Porque si la excusa de sus superiores era que él sólo era un chico de primer año, entonces eso significaba que ellos no confiaban en él. Que no esperaban nada mejor que un pobre desempeño. No lo veían como futura estrella, no lo veían como un pitcher confiable; sólo era un niño más en medio del campo.

Todos sus esfuerzos para tomar el montículo como algo suyo, todos sus entrenamientos para que Tokio lo reconociera como un gran potencial, todo lo que hizo hasta antes de ese pésimo lanzamiento, todas esas cosas fueron en vano. Porque él sólo era un chico de primero. ¿Quién podía esperar algo más de él?

Pasaba los días abrazando sus rodillas, preguntándose qué hizo mal, dónde se equivocó, dónde permitió que lo vieran como un simple novato. Sus sueños, sus anhelos al entrar a Inashiro eran muy distintos a los resultados que obtenía. Y aunque al final su equipo ideal no estaba reunido en un mismo lugar, Mei sabía que no necesitaba de Kazuya para sobresalir; así que la ausencia de su amigo no era motivo suficiente para fallarse.

Sus compañeros del equipo, superiores o no, se acercaban a él para conversar, para convencerlo de regresar al campo; mas Mei no los escuchaba. Ninguno de ellos tenía la responsabilidad de regresarlo al campo o siquiera de comprender por qué no entrenaba con ellos; no debían preocuparse tanto por él. No era como si Mei de verdad deseara abandonar el béisbol.

—Una chica del equipo de softball no ha dejado de buscarte desde nuestra llegada, Mei. —Le dijo Masatoshi al sexto día. Mei desayunaba en su cama, con el pijama puesto y el cabello alborotado. Apenas hizo un gesto de incertidumbre antes de volver a su comida— Ahora que la conozco, puedo asegurarte con mayor seguridad que ella no es un familiar mío, ni siquiera lejano.

Mei dejó de comer.

—¿Harada-chan? —Alzó la mirada— ¿Ella me está buscando? —El cátcher asintió y Mei volvió a hundir los palillos en la montaña de yakimeshi— Me pregunto por qué lo hace, ella fue la que me pidió que dejara de buscarla…

—No seas tan orgulloso y ve a hablar con ella, se veía preocupada. —Mei hizo un gesto de molestia. Masatoshi suspiró; ese chico era complicado incluso con esas cosas— Me pidió que te dijera que estará esperándote, de cualquier modo. Pero, por experiencia propia te digo, Mei, que a las softbolistas no les gusta esperar demasiado…

—Ella no es como cualquier otra jugadora, no la metas en el mismo saco que a tus ex novias. —La defendió un tanto divertido.

Y aunque ciertamente el que esa chica estuviera tan al pendiente de él lo alegró, todavía no encontraba la razón para salir de su encierro. Su mente se dedicaba a debatir sobre tantos aspectos que varias veces tuvo que ir a la enfermería para conseguir una pastilla que aliviara el dolor de cabeza.

En la secundaria, antes de partidos importantes, pasó por lo mismo hasta que Kazuya, quien le dijo que le sucedía lo mismo, le recomendó un medicamento muy bueno. Tal vez era cosa de genios, pero su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz; no le permitiría entrenar si seguía así.

Pasaron diez días así. El dolor de cabeza de Narumiya se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Además, se despertaba en las madrugadas por un calambre en alguna pierna.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado del reposo y Mei lo sabía. Apenas salía unos quince minutos al día de la habitación y sus músculos, acostumbrados desde hacía casi ocho años al ejercicio frecuente, le reclamaban.

Y cuando estaban por cumplirse dos semanas del regreso del equipo de béisbol a Inashiro, el entrenador Kunimoto por fin vio lo que sabía ocurriría.

A las cinco de la mañana, harto ya de tantos debates en su mente y en su cuerpo, Narumiya Mei simplemente comenzó a correr en los jardines del campo de entrenamiento. Si cometió un error en las Nacionales, pues qué lástima; no volvería a ocurrir. Si alguien más cometió un error, pues era su problema; Mei se ocuparía de sanar esa falta de confianza en él.

Y si Annaisha estaría esperando por él, entonces debería apresurarse a mejorar o ella se decepcionaría. Si es que no lo había hecho ya…

Ese día, ese primer día de entrenamiento, Mei no recibió comentario alguno sobre su ausencia. Al contrario, sus compañeros se encargaron de integrarlo a la práctica y Mei obedeció todas las indicaciones de su entrenador. Era consciente de que merecía al menos una amonestación, así que no renegaría a nada de lo que le pidiera ese hombre de temible carácter. A cambio, le pediría algo muy especial.

El entrenamiento concluyó a las seis de la tarde, como siempre. Mei estuvo en el gimnasio la mayor parte del día, adquiriendo una nueva rutina para regresar al equipo como era debido. Empero, mientras se dirigía a las bañeras del dormitorio, escuchó un par de voces conocidas.

—En tanto nuestros entrenadores no se enteren, tú puedes pasar por aquí cuando lo desees. Yo puedo asegurarme de cuidarte —dijo Carlos.

—Será sólo por esta noche, así que no te necesito; gracias —respondió Annaisha.

Y entonces Mei, avergonzado por el sudor que inundaba su cuerpo, palpó inútilmente su ropa en busca de algún desodorante o algún perfume que disfrazara su olor. El sonido de los pasos cercanos lo alertaron y, como si nada hubiera pasado segundos atrás, metió las manos a sus bolsillos y esperó a ver la figura de Anna asomarse.

Ella ya vestía un cómodo pantalón ajustado de lana y una sudadera que combinaba con éste. Su cabello se lucía sin atadura alguna, cayendo libremente sobre sus hombros; las puntas todavía estaban mojadas. Mei casi había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba verla… Pero debía reconocer que le gustaba más el hecho de que ella fuera a verlo apenas terminó de asearse.

Anna sonrió al verlo. Las ojeras todavía se asomaban en sus ojos; pero el sólo saber que volvía a entrenar, la alegraba.

—Debiste avisarme que vendrías, me habría bañado antes de verte, Harada-chan —dijo Mei, con el tono más afable de lo que acostumbraba.

—Eso no importa, sólo quería ver cómo estabas —contestó ella, sin molestarle por una vez la evidente coquetería en su voz— Eres un gran pitcher y sería una lástima que te retiraras así; estaba preocupada por eso.

Mei dejó atrás su papel de conquistador y soltó un grito de asombro.

—¡¿Entonces sólo eso te preocupaba?! ¡Creí que era porque yo…!

Carlos, a un lado de Anna, rio. Y ésta, aun con una sonrisa en los labios, se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—Narumiya-kun, como cátcher reconozco a un buen pitcher cuando lo veo. Y no quería que te retiraras sin antes atrapar para ti al menos una vez —aseguró y la expresión de Mei volvió a suavizarse—. Así que vine aquí para darte mi apoyo y para decirte que estaré disponible para lanzar contigo si así lo deseas. Claro, siempre y cuando, esto no intervenga con nuestras prácticas en equipo.

Y dicho esto, Anna se inclinó un poco. Ciertamente, también estaba algo apenada por la forma como rechazó a Mei días atrás.

—¡Ésa es una grandiosa idea, Anna-chan! —exclamó Mei, alegre.

—¿"Anna-chan"? —cuestionó la aludida en voz baja.

—¡Ven conmigo y arreglemos los horarios para entrenar juntos! Será nuestra primera cita, claro que sí —continuó el pitcher, tomándola de la muñeca para arrastrarla a una banca.

—Yo-yo no dije nada sobre citas. Por favor, Narumiya-kun, no lo malinterpretes —pidió Anna un tanto nerviosa.

Carlos sonrió mientras los veía alejarse. Ciertamente, le alegraba ver a Mei tan animado después de las casi dos semanas de aislamiento.

Y esa chica… Ella ya estaba perdida.

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Nota de la autora:**

**DIOSES. Bien, bien, ésta no era la forma como quería presentarles a mi preciada Anna, mi OC favorita de Daiya y con la que llevo trabajando durante ya tres años... Pero, bueno, al rey de Tokio lo que pida, claro que sí. Se supone que este spin off debía publicarse completo en el cumpleaños de Mei... Pero ni se publicará completo de un jalón ni obviamente se publicó en el cumple de mi hermoso rey. Aún no estoy segura si serán tres o cuatro partes, pero... bueh, espero que lo disfruten. También escribo cosas no jotas, para que vean. **

**En fin, en el fanfic de Rasen, Narumiya y Anna apenas hacen una aparición en unos cuantos capítulos; este spin off no afecta la trama del fanfic, así que pueden leerlo con confianza. Y, bueno, no se sorprendan si luego Anna aparece en otro fanfic... Ella en realidad estaba destinada para otro personaje de Daiya, so... **

**Muchas gracias por leer. **

**Abrazos.**

**Nayla.**


	2. Make me a liar

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**SWEET DRUG**

* * *

**II  
Make me a liar**

"I said I won't lose control, I don't want it.  
I said I won't get too close, but I can't stop it."

Las vacaciones de verano concluyeron pocos días después. Y al empezar las clases, las amistades regulares volvieron a juntarse, las felicitaciones a los integrantes del equipo de béisbol llegaron y las aficionadas a determinado sector masculino una vez más se aglomeraron alrededor de éste. Por lo tanto, mientras Annaisha saludaba a Suzume, su mejor amiga, Mei se encontró rodeado de un mixto grupo que lo alagaba por sus grandes habilidades mostradas tanto en el torneo de verano como en el Koshien.

—Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a esto, ¿no crees? —cuestionó Suzume, algo incómoda por el alboroto generado por el rubio. Annaisha se alzó de hombros— Aunque no lo entiendo, ustedes ganaron el torneo de verano, igualmente. ¿Por qué no hay un puñado de chicos guapos a tu alrededor?

Anna suspiró y recargó la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Tal vez es porque a los chicos guapos los rodean las chicas lindas. Es una lástima… —respondió.

—Y yo que creí que los chicos del equipo de béisbol salían con las del club de sofball —mencionó Suzume, estirando ambos brazos. Annaisha resopló.

—Algunas chicas lo hacen, de hecho. Supongo que es más fácil salir con alguien así; pero… —Pensó un momento en Narumiya y en lo intenso que era con ella— Yo no lo haría, los beisbolistas no son lo mío. Sólo me gusta el béisbol.

Suzume quiso preguntar más al respecto, mas una voz masculina se le adelantó:

—¡Anna-chan! No me has saludado esta mañana —exclamó Mei poniendo ambas manos en el pupitre de la chica—. ¿Esta tarde tienes entrenamiento?

La aludida se sobresaltó y lo miró con molestia.

—Es el primer día de clases, hoy nadie tiene entrenamiento.

—Eso es perfecto. ¿Por qué no salimos esta tarde? Vayamos por un helado —sugirió, sonriéndole.

Annaisha sintió las miradas de más de una chica y, apenada por la atención recibida, negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, debes entrenar desde el primer día, Narumiya-kun. —Le dijo, tratando de evitar el darle una nueva negativa a sus sentimientos. Sería demasiado vergonzoso hacerlo en esa situación.

Mei hizo un mohín.

—Masa-san me dijo lo mismo. Debe ser cosa de cátchers…. —musitó, rendido— ¿Pero qué te parece lanzar un poco por la noche?

Anna se sentía cohibida. Nunca le gustó ser el centro de atención, no al menos cuando no traía la careta de cátcher. Y aunque durante el verano asumió que podría ocurrir una escena similar, no creyó que sucediera desde el primer día.

—Ah… —Anna desvió la mirada hacia la puerta del salón y una sonrisa natural se formó en sus labios— ¡Seiya!

—exclamó antes de ponerse de pie e, ignorando por completo la presencia de Mei, correr hacia la puerta.

—¿"Seiya"? —cuestionó Mei, ofendido.

Se trataba de un chico alto de cabello oscuro que no dejaba de mirar a Anna contarle sobre algo que Mei no alcanzaba a escuchar. Ella se veía feliz, cómoda ahí… ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?

—Kimura Seiya. Es su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, se ven cada mañana y a veces salen juntos. —Le explicó Suzume, divertida.

Mei apenas pudo reprimir su grito de asombro. Él lo sabía, los amigos de la secundaria generaban un vínculo especial. De menos, ellos dos eran cercanos… Y si lo pensaba a profundidad, ese individuo tenía más oportunidades que él para aproximarse…

—¿Y ése quién es? ¿Por qué me mira así? —cuestionó Seiya, desde la puerta y tras percatarse de la evidente mirada de odio que el pitcher le entregaba.

Anna apenas tuvo que mirar por sobre su hombro para advertir lo mismo.

—¿En serio no sabes quién es? Narumiya Mei, el mejor pitcher de nuestra generación —contestó ella. Seiya le sonrió con sarcasmo; él no entendía nada sobre béisbol y jamás vio un partido completo a pesar de ser tan cercano a Anna.

—Ajá, cuéntame por qué debería conocerlo. ¿Quiere salir contigo o algo así?

Anna desvió el rostro, preguntándose si debía contarle lo ocurrido en el verano. Por cuestiones que ella apenas entendía, Seiya era su mejor amigo pese a todos sus defectos; entre ellos, sus celos. Así que tal vez sería problemático soltar esa bomba…

—No, sólo le gusta cómo juego y a veces lanzamos juntos —dijo para evitar cualquier discusión. No obstante, el chico la miró con una ceja alzada.

—Claro que sí, y por eso quiere matarme con la mirada. Ve a decirle que no me agrada, ¿bien? —dijo antes de acomodar un mechón de cabello de Anna—. Hay un nuevo local de comida italiana, ¿vamos después de clases?

—¿Comida italiana? —repitió— Suena bien, te veré entonces.

Y para cuando Anna se despidió de Seiya y se dio la vuelta, encontró a Mei en su asiento, nuevamente rodeado de chicas y aficionados al béisbol. La clase estaba por comenzar; sería mejor que se sentara y tratara de relajarse.

Aunque tras ver la mirada de Suzume, se dio cuenta de que eso sería inútil. A ella la conoció al ingresar a Inashiro; Suzume se alimentaba de los chismes del instituto. Ocultarle algo era básicamente imposible.

.

La tarde con Seiya fue como siempre. Anna disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, le agradaba verlo y sentirlo tan cercano. Le gustaba saber que su relación continuaba siendo tan estrecha y le agradaba ser la primera opción para cualquiera de sus salidas. Aunque ya existiera un acuerdo entre ambos, algo en ella se removía sólo de seguirse sabiendo especial.

Si tuviera que definir a ese hombre, jamás usaría la palabra "perfección". Desde que lo conoció, tres años atrás, supo que su egoísmo gobernaba su vida. Se trataba de un chico muy inteligente, de un chico muy aplicado. Sus calificaciones siempre fueron las mejores de la generación y las oportunidades para estudiar en el extranjero le llovían. Sería alguien exitoso… Alguien exitoso al que no le importaban los sentimientos ajenos. Alguien que le rompió el corazón un par de años atrás y alguien que, aun con todo su egoísmo, la buscó una y otra vez para disculparse por lo que hizo.

Alguien que, si bien seguía anteponiéndose ante cualquier cosa, admitió que lo que sentía por Anna no era insignificante. Tampoco ella podía presumir perfección; su honestidad y la forma como se dejaba llevar le traían más problemas que soluciones. Y esa obsesión que tenía con el béisbol…

Pero más que eso, ella era muy sensible y tal vez fue por ello que no pudo alejarse de ella.

—Deberías decirme si ese sujeto, Narumiya, te molesta demasiado —pidió Seiya cuando estuvieron de regreso al instituto.

Sus salidas solían ser un pretexto para pasar más tiempo juntos. Así fuera a un restaurante o simplemente para comprar un par de cuadernos, sentían la necesidad de estar juntos por unas cuantas horas más. Él pertenecía al consejo estudiantil y ella al club de softball; sus tiempos libres eran limitados… Pero algo que se sintió una vez, podía sentirse una segunda vez y ninguno de los dos estaba completamente renuente a que eso sucediera.

—No lo haré. Te encargarías de hacer que lo saquen del equipo de béisbol y no quiero que Inashiro se quede sin ese grandioso pitcher —contestó Anna divertida—. Sabes que no necesito que me cuiden.

Seiya no le sonrió.

—Nunca te proteges a ti misma, siempre es a los demás. Estoy a solo una llamada, no lo olvides —dijo alzando su propio teléfono.

Anna sonrió y se metió a las instalaciones de la escuela. La historia detrás de esa extraña amistad era un tanto dramática; lo sabía, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño. Sobre todo porque el sol estaba por meterse y en una media hora debía encontrarse con Narumiya.

**.**

Ese chico, Narumiya Mei, disfrutaba de un talento que Anna envidiaba. Su postura era elegante, lucía estilizada; pero más que eso, sus lanzamientos poseían una energía incontrolable. Sus ojos, de un azul intenso, eran completamente distintos cuando estaba sobre el bullpen a cuando estaban en el salón de clases. Anna podía ver, podía sentir la pasión que ese pitcher entregaba a cada lanzamiento. Su cuerpo temblaba sólo de pensar cómo era esa pasión en un juego real…

Y Mei, desde arriba del montículo, gozaba el ver la mirada de Anna detrás del home. Esa confianza en sus pupilas, esa postura de seguridad… Esa sensación de que ella no dejaría ir ninguna pelota… Podría jurarlo, era capaz de lanzar a ese guante por toda una vida.

Porque aunque reconocía que el guante de Masatoshi era más que confiable y aunque sabía que Kazuya lo haría lucirse de cualquier forma, era Anna quien lo hacía sentir como una estrella. Era esa adrenalina en su aura, era ese sonido en su guante… Era el conjunto de esa cátcher lo que lo impulsaba a confiar en ella.

A no renunciar a ella.

—Ha sido suficiente, Narumiya —dijo una firme voz desde la entrada del bullpen.

Mei volteó de inmediato y Anna se puso de pie. La sola presencia del entrenador Kunimoto imponía a sobremanera.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Cinco lanzamientos más! —pidió Mei, mirando a Anna, quien ya se había quitado la careta.

En sentido estricto, estaba prohibido que un integrante del equipo de béisbol y una integrante del equipo de softball lanzaran juntos; pero tanto Mei como Anna insistieron a sus respectivos entrenadores hasta que al final aceptaron las prácticas con la condición de que éstas no sobrepasaran sus límites físicos.

—Entendido, entrenador —contestó Anna, inclinándose un poco—. Será mejor continuar otro día, Narumiya-kun. No debemos arriesgarnos a una lesión.

El aludido expresó su descontento con un mohín, pero terminó por quitarse el guante y bajarse del montículo. Anna sonrió por lo bajo. Sí, ella también habría deseado que esos lanzamientos no terminaran; mas era consciente de que lo primordial era su salud. Y no se perdonaría el lesionarse por una práctica externa.

Anna se quitó los arreos y el peto a sabiendas de que Mei la esperaría fuera del bullpen, enfriando por su cuenta sus hombros. Lo normal sería que el pitcher u otro jugador la ayudasen a deshacerse del equipo de cátcher, mas reconocía que podía ser algo embarazoso acercarse tanto a sus muslos. Y si algo le reconocía a Narumiya era que jamás la incomodó invadiendo su espacio personal.

Y para cuando terminó de acomodarse la ropa y de enfriarse, Mei miraba el campo de entrenamiento que dividía el terreno del equipo de béisbol y el del equipo de softball. Mantenía una expresión seria; Anna no recordaba haberlo visto así…

—¿Te preocupa el torneo de invierno? —cuestionó Anna, colocándose a su lado. Mei de inmediato sonrió.

—Para nada, tengo todo controlado respecto al torneo de invierno —dijo con confianza antes de invitarla a caminar con él.

Aunque la distancia a los dormitorios femeninos era absurdamente corta, Mei insistía en acompañarla a la entrada de éstos. Decía que era lo menos que podía hacer por ella ya que sus prácticas personales se realizaban en los terrenos del club de béisbol. Anna ya estaba acostumbrada a esa corta caminata.

—Anna-chan, debo preguntarte algo —dijo el pitcher. Anna asintió un tanto nerviosa: sólo esperaba que no se tratara de una nueva invitación para salir con él—, el sujeto que fue a verte en la mañana, ¿quién es?

Anna se detuvo un segundo. Esa pregunta no la esperaba; no obstante…

—Tú pareces del tipo que lo habría investigado antes de preguntarme, Narumiya-kun —contestó con una media sonrisa y el entrecejo fruncido de Mei le dio a entender que tenía razón.

—Kimura Seiya… —pronunció Mei— ¿Él juega también? ¿Juega en una liga externa?

—No, para nada. Él no sabe nada sobre béisbol.

Mei sonrió.

—Perfecto —dijo justo cuando llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorios—. Entonces no te interesa, ¿cierto?

Anna se quedó callada por unos segundos, sonriendo apenas un poco. Mei no perdió detalle de su mirada.

—Ve a descansar, Narumiya-kun. No pienses más en eso, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana.

**.**

La segunda mitad del año escolar solía ser más pesada que la primera: además de ocuparse de las materias usuales, los clubes deportivos tenían que adaptarse al cambio de jugadores. Los estudiantes de tercer año ya no podían cumplir una función activa respecto a los entrenamientos o partidos; por esa razón, se debía escoger un nuevo capitán y se debía formar un nuevo equipo para el torneo de invierno.

Anna estaba un tanto nerviosa al respecto; Kagome ya no jugaría más con ellas y ahora Anna era la única cátcher titular. Las pitchers, de primer y segundo año, debían acostumbrarse más que nunca a su guante. Y aunque ella se sentía más segura que antes, todavía le preocupaba su experiencia. Eso, por no hablar de sus patéticos turnos al bat…

Empero, con todo eso, Anna no podía pensar en la posibilidad de no jugar el torneo invernal. Ella amaba la adrenalina de cada partido y veía cada encuentro como una oportunidad para crecer. Así, cuando Mei le dijo que le pidió al entrenador Kunimoto que lo mantuviera fuera de la alineación para darle el tiempo de aprender un nuevo lanzamiento, ella no pudo hacer más que levantarse de su asiento, asombrada.

—¡¿Pero por qué hiciste eso?! Culparon tu falta de experiencia durante el torneo nacional; deberías jugar en todos los partidos que puedas, Narumiya-kun —exclamó. Mei, seguro de sus decisiones, cruzó sus brazos y sonrió.

—Tendré experiencia el próximo año. Además, el Koshien vale por dos torneos, Anna-chan; no te preocupes.

—¿Dos torneos? Narumiya-kun, ¿qué lanzamiento vale el que te ausentes de esa forma? Tus bolas curvas y tus rápidas son suficientes para…

—_Change up_ —dijo Mei despacio, acariciando cada palabra con su voz. Anna dejó de hablar.

Un cambio de velocidad… ¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Ése no era un lanzamiento sencillo, no era cualquier cosa. Por todos los cielos, ella ni siquiera había visto un _change up_ de frente. Jamás se había enfrentado a uno… Pero lo que veía en la Liga Nipona de Béisbol[1] e incluso en las Ligas Mayores, le sorprendía a sobremanera. El engaño era perfecto, los bateadores enloquecían con esa clase de lanzamientos y, por lo que sabía, no cualquier cátcher era capaz de atraparlas…

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando Narumiya?

—Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo planeas aprender eso? —cuestionó ella, todavía sin creerlo.

—Al entrenador no le molesta dedicarme un poco de tiempo para ello. Todo está controlado, Masa-san seguirá siendo mi cátcher principal; no hay riesgos en lo que hago. Kazuya no se esperará nada de esto. —Su sonrisa se incrementó.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo estás haciendo para sorprender a…?

—Anna, Seiya está esperándote en la puerta. —Le dijo Suzume, divertida por la situación. Como siempre, emocionada por la forma como esos dos peleaban por la atención de la jugadora.

—Puede esperar un momento —contestó Anna volviendo sus ojos al alegre Narumiya, quien se sabía ganador de esa ronda—. ¿Qué harás si te lesionas tratando de hacer ese lanzamiento?

—No sucederá. Y si tan preocupada estás al respecto, ¿por qué no entreno ese lanzamiento contigo también, Anna-chan? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Alguna vez has atrapado un _change up_?

La expresión de Anna ante tal propuesta pudo haberse convertido en una estupenda pintura. La emoción de un lanzamiento increíble y la oportunidad de atraparlo se encontraba contra la preocupación y la responsabilidad que cargaría si aceptaba esa propuesta…

¡Al diablo todo! ¡Era un _change up_ lanzado por uno de los mejores pitchers a nivel preparatoria en Japón!

—Acepto —dijo de inmediato. El béisbol era lo que la movía en el mundo; por supuesto que no se negaría a una experiencia tan especial como lo era ver la evolución de un lanzamiento como aquél.

Mei estaba a punto de tomar sus manos para celebrar el trato, pero Anna enseguida miró hacia la puerta. Ahí seguía Seiya; la observaba con un gesto divertido.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo ella saludándolo con ambas manos, dejando a Mei con los brazos extendidos.

Ese desgraciado…

—Anna jamás ha salido con un beisbolista, ¿sabes? —Le dijo Suzume con una mano en su hombro— Pero creo que vas por buen camino

Mei no respondió. No importaba cómo tratara de entretener a Anna; al final, ella salía con ese tal Seiya a platicar de cosas que la hacían sonreír. Y si no era de béisbol de lo que hablaban, ¿de qué era entonces si ella estaba igual de obsesionada que Mei por ese deporte? ¿Y por qué no podía platicar con él sobre lo mismo?

—¿Ella te habla de mí? —cuestionó Mei a la que parecía ser la mejor amiga de Anna.

Suzume hizo un gesto.

—Me habla de cosas que no entiendo, jugadas, lanzamientos raros… Dice que eres un gran jugador y que le gusta lanzar contigo. Es más de lo que me dice de otros jugadores.

—Pero no más de lo que te dice de ese sujeto.

Suzume sonrió apenada.

—Bueno, en realidad ni siquiera yo sé mucho sobre él. Fueron juntos en la secundaria y se conocen desde primer grado. Y algunas chicas dicen que salieron durante un tiempo, pero Anna nunca me ha querido contar nada al respecto.

Mei volvió a mirarlos. Era la tercera vez que Seiya tomaba un mechón del cabello de Anna para acariciarlo. Adrede, paseaba el dorso de sus dedos sobre la mejilla de su amiga. Cínico…

—Ese infeliz es más desvergonzado que Carlos —musitó, fastidiado. No obstante, sabía que de entrometerse en esas extrañas caricias, Anna podía molestarse con él. Después de todo, y aunque a Mei le costara admitirlo, ella no se veía incómoda con los coqueteos de ese idiota.

Tras cinco minutos, Anna se despidió de Seiya y volvió a su asiento. Ella estaba acostumbrada al trato que recibía de Seiya y aunque seguía preguntándose qué obsesión tenía él con su cabello, le gustaba que él le prestara tanta atención. Así fuera de béisbol o de un programa en la televisión, él siempre la escuchaba. En definitiva, Seiya era la persona que mejor la conocía.

**.**

El aprendizaje de un lanzamiento no era sencillo y Mei lo sabía. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de un efecto tan extraordinario como lo era el del cambio de velocidad, no bastaba sólo con probar distintos agarres y distintas posturas. Sus hombros, brazos y muñecas debían entrenarse de una forma diferente a como lo acostumbraba. Y él era un pitcher zurdo, debía considerar las dificultades que podría presentar ese tipo de lanzamiento con bateadores zurdos. Su objetivo era dominar el lanzamiento de manera que fuera complicado para bateadores de cualquier tipo, experimentados y novatos. Un lanzamiento que lo coronara como el mejor pitcher de Japón.

Pero, maldición, que era cansado entrenar cada semana con un agarre distinto y que éste no funcionara como era debido. Masatoshi también lucía cansado de no poder atrapar esos lanzamientos que cada día se descontrolaban un poco más. Eso no era lo que Mei esperaba que ocurriera.

Anna, entre tanto, terminaba más agotada de lo habitual cuando Mei la invitaba a entrenar con él. Ella le prometió que ninguna pelota se resbalaría de sus manos; pero eso implicaba moverse a mayor velocidad y en ocasiones colocar su propio cuerpo para detener la bola. Las marcas en su cuerpo, consecuencias de dichos entrenamientos, comenzaban a ser visibles.

Por un tiempo, estaba bien no usar escotes y faldas cortas. Nadie lo notaría. Después de todo, nadie notaba los raspones en sus nudillos cada vez que…

—¡Anna-chan! ¡Tienes que decirme qué te pasó en la mano! —exclamó Narumiya en el primer día de la semana de exámenes. Por primera vez, el rubio consiguió sostener su mano; aunque la preocupación en su voz y en su expresión le revelaban a Anna que no había mayores intenciones de por medio.

La noche anterior, domingo, Anna salió con Seiya a ver una película. Y en el transcurso de la velada, ocurrió un pequeño incidente en el que ella se envolvió… Mas esos detalles no eran necesarios para una conversación casual con Narumiya.

—Eh… Cosas de cátcher —dijo con un amargo sabor en la boca. Detestaba mentir, pero le molestaba más el que se supiera de ese lado suyo en la escuela. Para empezar, podían sacarla del equipo de softball. Y sólo esa posibilidad era suficiente para obligarla a no decir la verdad.

—¿En serio? Jamás he visto que Masa-san tenga esas marcas…

Mei acercó su mano para mirarla con mayor detenimiento. Y antes de que pudiera siquiera sospechar cómo terminó así, Anna retiró su mano.

—Dijiste que le hablas a otro cátcher, ¿no? Pregúntale a él —dijo rápidamente, escondiendo su mano debajo del pupitre.

—¿A Kazuya?... Sí, tienes razón, le preguntaré —mencionó antes de voltear a la puerta. Extraño, faltaban cuatro minutos para que sonara la campana y el descarado de Seiya no estaba ahí— ¿Hoy no verás a tu amiguito? —cuestionó recargando la barbilla en sus manos.

Anna miró una vez hacia la puerta y sonrió levemente.

—No, hoy no. Ayer fuimos a ver una película; no es necesario vernos hoy.

—¿Qué? ¿Ayer? Pero ayer tuviste un partido.

—Sí, quedamos de vernos por la noche. A esa hora están las mejores películas —comentó sin darle mayor importancia.

Mei la vio sacar sus cuadernos de clase. Esa mañana llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y era capaz de ver su cuello con claridad. No, no había ninguna marca que revelara algo indecente.

—¿Películas de terror? ¿Fueron a ver la del tiburón asesino?

—Por supuesto que no —contestó Anna mirándolo a los ojos. Se veía molesta por la pregunta—. Detesto las películas donde pintan a los tiburones de esa forma. Al año sólo mueren cuatro personas por culpa de un tiburón; pero mueren más de cien millones de tiburones por culpa del hombre. ¿Quién te parece que es el depredador?

Mei la miró asombrado. Nunca la había visto enojada. Y le sorprendía que fuera un tema tan extraño el que la pusiera de ese modo.

—Si respetas un poco la fauna marina, no veas esas películas tan estúpidas —ordenó apretando con fuerza su bolígrafo—. Puedes retirarte, ya va a llegar el profesor.

Empero, Mei no se movió de su lugar.

—No tenía idea de que te interesaran tanto las criaturas marinas, lo siento —dijo y Anna mantuvo su expresión de molestia—. No veré jamás una película semejante, te lo prometo.

Anna ablandó apenas su rostro. Sí, bueno, él tenía razón. No había forma de que él supiera ese detalle de ella, si ella no se lo revelaba. Pero esos temas, la forma como se comercializaba con un animal tan inocente…

—Son los tiburones los que me interesan y me duelen. El tiburón blanco es uno de mis animales favoritos. Fue una reacción impulsiva, lo siento.

—¡Para nada, Anna-chan! —contestó Mei atrayendo la atención de la cátcher— Lo tomaré como una lección y además, ahora sé más de ti. ¿Eso lo sabe Seiya?

Anna le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Pero gracias, Narumiya-kun.

—Como sea, esta tarde dominaré el _change up_. Tienes que estar ahí cuando eso suceda —dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Pero hoy le toca a Harada-senpai entrenar contigo, no tengo autorización para ir.

—Claro que la tienes. Sólo ve, eres casi un miembro de nosotros.

Anna recordó la ocasión en la que se encontró a Carlos sin camisa cerca del bullpen, y desvió el rostro. El jardinero ni siquiera se cohibió cuando se acercó a saludarla… Tal vez no quería ser tratada como una de ellos…

**.**

No obstante, lo cierto era que no le importaba en realidad cuánto tuviera que soportar, en tanto pudiera ser testigo de la evolución del pitcher al que admiraba. En tanto pudiera ver ese lanzamiento que perdía velocidad al llegar al guante del cátcher, burlándose directamente de un gran bateador como lo era Yamaoka Riku.

Carlos y Shirakawa la acompañaban, mirando cómo Mei al fin lo conseguía, justo como lo prometió esa mañana. Y Anna apenas logró reprimir un grito de alegría y orgullo.

—¡Eso fue perfecto! —exclamó aplaudiendo. Mei sonrió con suficiencia— Un poco alto todavía, pero…

—Adquiere altura mientras más la lanza —explicó Masatoshi, poniéndose de pie.

—¡Pero ahora entra en la zona de strike! ¡Eso fue sensacional, Narumiya-kun! —dijo Anna agarrándose la cabeza— Tengo que… ¡Harada-senpai! ¡Por favor, permítame suplantarlo un segundo! —Se inclinó hacia el cátcher titular.

—Ese lanzamiento será un verdadero problema para cualquiera… —comentó Carlos sonriendo.

—Ni siquiera Miyuki Kazuya podrá hacer algo contra eso —aseveró Shirakawa.

Anna, mientras tanto, se ponía los arreos, ansiosa. Mei la observaba, abrazando su guante y la pelota en éste. Anna ya vestía su pijama. En realidad, sólo fue esa noche para cumplir la promesa que hizo con el pitcher; mas no podría dormir si no sentía con sus propias manos ese lanzamiento tan especial.

Y en cuanto ella se puso la careta, Mei se repitió lo que declaró el día que la conoció:

Se casaría con esa mujer.

Y cuando Anna vio la trayectoria de ese mágico lanzamiento y obligó a su guante a recibirlo, se mantuvo quieta un segundo. ¡Qué sensación de fuerza! ¡Ése debía ser el lanzamiento estrella de Mei! ¡Ése era un digno lanzamiento de un as!

Era cierto, la pelota se elevaba un poco a cada lanzamiento, pero, maldición, que apenas era un cambio perceptible para un buen observador. Ese lanzamiento lo era todo esa noche, nadie podía quejarse de él.

—Perfecto —susurró todavía con la pelota en el guante— ¡Es perfecto, Narumiya-kun! —gritó y recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de orgullo. Él lo sabía.

Anna regresó la pelota al pitcher y se quitó la careta. Sus manos temblaban a causa de la emoción. Jamás se había sentido tan completa como cuando recibió ese lanzamiento… Ningún pitcher le lanzó así, no conocía a nadie que se le pareciera… Narumiya en realidad era un pitcher digno de admirar.

—¡Otra vez, por favor! —dijo tras volver a ponerse la careta. Ya era hora de que ambos estuvieran en la cama, mas no le importó.

Ese lanzamiento… Ese lanzamiento no podía esperar.

—Está igual de enferma que él… —musitó Shirakawa.

—Oh, sí. Eso es lo mejor de ella —contestó Carlos. Shirakawa bufó. Ya era demasiado tener a Mei revoloteando por ahí; sería un dolor de cabeza si ella aceptaba los sentimientos del pitcher.

Esa noche, esa noche cuando Mei por fin dominó el _change up_, tanto el pitcher como la cátcher se sentían emocionados, felices. Dispuestos a conversar un poco más de lo acostumbrado. A conversar sobre lanzamientos, sobre pitchers y sobre más aspectos del béisbol. El hablar de esa obsesión suya los animaba, los revitalizaba.

Y le daba esperanzas a Mei de hablar sobre algo más.

Anna suspiró. Se encontraban sentados justo en la banca que dividía el dormitorio de mujeres del territorio del equipo de béisbol. La luna estaba sobre ellos y las cigarras cantaban a lo lejos.

Ella sonreía.

—Fuiste de gran ayuda para este entrenamiento —dijo Mei. Ella lo miró.

—Ha sido un placer, Narumiya-kun. Es la mejor experiencia de mi vida como jugadora.

Mei miró unos segundos su perfil. Se veía cansada, debajo de sus ojos se asomaban los rastros de las ojeras que provocaba toda la carga que llevaba. Pero, de cualquier forma, no dejaba de verse linda. Y, no podía negarlo, sus labios se veían tan apetecibles en ese momento…

Estaban solos, en un sitio donde todo podía cambiar, celebrando su mejor lanzamiento. ¿Acaso no era el mejor momento para intentarlo una vez más?

Mei tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta. Anna volteó a verlo.

—Ana-chan, en verdad quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hemos pasado. Y estoy muy interesado en ti, lo sabes. —Comenzó y Anna de inmediato borró su sonrisa— No voy a pedirte nada serio, no quiero incomodarte o molestarte; pero me gustaría invitarte a salir una vez.

Anna no desvió su mirada de él hasta que terminó de proponérsele. Después, se acomodó un mechón de cabello y miró sus piernas.

—Narumiya-kun, yo no hice todo esto para que saliéramos juntos.

—Lo sé y yo tampoco. En verdad estoy asombrado por tus habilidades como cátcher. Esto es una cosa totalmente aparte —aseveró y Anna negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo sea. Narumiya-kun, la primera vez que me invitaste a salir fue porque me viste jugar, ¿cierto? —cuestionó— Lo que te gustó de mí, incluso lo dijiste tú mismo, fue mi pasión por el béisbol.

—Así fue en un inicio, es cierto. Pero ahora estoy interesado en ti como Anna, no como cátcher.

—No es cierto. Eres un beisbolista, eres un grandioso beisbolista y tu meta es simplemente ser el mejor. No estás interesado en nada más. Te gusto por mis habilidades de cátcher y porque suelo halagarte; pero no me conoces como persona. ¿Cómo puedo gustarte como Anna si no me conoces así? Sólo conoces a la cátcher…

Narumiya frunció el entrecejo, por vez primera enojado. Los argumentos de Anna podrían ser buenos si tan sólo ella misma no los cancelara.

—¿Y no te parece que todo este tiempo he tratado de conocer a Anna, la chica detrás de la careta? Si te estoy invitando a salir es precisamente porque quiero ver lo que hay fuera del uniforme. Si sólo me interesara tu lado como cátcher, no me molestaría en conocerte.

—Míranos ahora, Narumiya-kun, sólo hablamos de béisbol. Desde que te conozco, es de lo único que me hablas.

—Claro, porque es de lo único que tú quieres hablar, Anna —respondió él, ya sin ocultar su molestia—. Y si tú crees que sólo por el hecho de que soy beisbolista te veo únicamente como jugadora, ¿no eres tú quien no me está viendo como algo más que un beisbolista?

Anna alzó la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, miedo, confusión. Negó un par de veces, sin contestarle.

Mei, cansado de la conversación, se levantó y sacudió el polvo en sus pantalones.

—Entonces que así sea. Puedes verme como beisbolista si así lo deseas, no me importa; pero en cuanto a mí respecta, los entrenamientos entre nosotros han terminado. Buenas noches.

**.**

El campamento de invierno para varios colegios se realizaba el siguiente lunes después del último día de exámenes del semestre. Los alumnos tenían apenas dos días de libertad para descansar, dormir y salir con viejas amistades. Normalmente, Miyuki Kazuya habría preferido quedarse en su habitación a dormir; se trataba de su primer campamento de invierno, después de todo.

No obstante, cuando recibió el mensaje "urgente" de Narumiya Mei sobre ir a una caja de bateo, lo pensó dos veces. Su amistad, lejos de ser perfecta, era más bien extraña. Desde un principio, ambos establecieron un margen de rivalidad y cordialidad difícil de explicar; así que aunque se sabían contrincantes, Miyuki todavía confiaba en ese pitcher para algunas situaciones. Empero, ese invierno tenía que esforzarse por mejorar su condición. Era el cátcher titular y sabía que su desempeño en el torneo de verano y en el torneo de invierno pudo ser mejor.

Empero, Mei jamás apareció en el torneo de invierno y el salir con él implicaba la oportunidad para averiguar qué era lo que ese rubio tenía entre manos. Si tenía suerte, conseguiría algo que le ayudara a su equipo.

Así, ambos jugadores acordaron encontrarse en un punto céntrico. Y a pesar de que el pitcher le llamó la atención a su amigo por la forma como combinaba sus prendas, como siempre que se veían, algo en su rostro lucía muy diferente. Quizá la razón de su ausencia fuera igual de interesante…

—Yo batearé primero —dijo Mei apenas recibieron el ticket de renta.

Tendrían dos horas para usar una caja profesional. El encuentro era por completo amistoso y en realidad no buscaban entrenar; el objetivo sólo era relajarse. Mas, siendo unos obsesivos del rey de los deportes, esos dos apenas conocían otras formas de relajarse. Y, para ser honestos, era más complicado obligar a Kazuya a salir de su escondite si la actividad a realizar no se relacionaba con el béisbol.

—Como quieras —respondió Kazuya, tomando lugar detrás de la malla—. ¿Me dirás por qué no participaste en el torneo de invierno, Mei?

Mei miró una curva acercarse a la altura de su pecho y abanicó. La pelota rebotó en el fondo del sitio.

—¿Me extrañaste? ¿De verdad? ¿Tan aburrido es un torneo sin mi aportación? —Se burló el pitcher antes de mandar a volar un slider por debajo de sus rodillas. Kazuya bufó.

—Nada de eso, hay un pitcher muy interesante en el oeste. Pronto sabrás de él.

Mei lo miró con molestia. Kazuya solía ser de los que lo elogiaban, ¿por qué no lo hacía ahora?

—Nadie como yo.

—Así es. Cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho para mejorar este invierno? ¿Estás practicando tu _forkball_? ¿Es eso?

Mei volteó a verlo. Su descaro era increíble. ¿Acaso lo creía un idiota que revelaría sus secretos a un equipo rival? ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso?

—Concéntrate en tu bat o nunca golpearás mis curvas, Kazuya —contestó. El cátcher suspiró. Tal vez sería más difícil sacarle información a Mei.

El sonido de un buen contacto llamó la atención de Kazuya. De repente, los movimientos de Mei comenzaron a ser más agresivos; como si se hubiese olvidado de que no se trataba de una práctica real. Pronto, vio en su rostro el enojo y se preguntó si fueron sus preguntas las que lo pusieron de ese modo.

—¿La máquina dijo algo que te ofendiera o…?

—Kazuya, dime algo —Lo interrumpió Mei. Suspiró— Tú estás saliendo con alguien, ¿cierto? ¿Oshiro-chan?

Kazuya lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Eh?... No, no, terminamos hace un rato. ¿Por qué de repente…? —El sonido de otro gran batazo lo interrumpió.

—¿Y no estás saliendo con nadie ahora?

—Sí, con Mizushima. ¿Por qué el interés?

Mei dejó de batear y miró a Kazuya. Una pelota pasó frente a él sin que siquiera tratara de golpearla.

—¡¿Por qué a ti sí te hacen caso si eres peor que yo?! —Le reclamó.

Ah, era eso de nuevo.

—¿Volviste a ver a Shio? —Sonrió— No me digas que te rechazó.

—¡Cierra la boca! Se trata de Anna-chan —contó antes de retomar la actividad—. Te conté de ella la última vez que hablamos, ¿lo recuerdas? —Esperó unos segundos para escuchar la confirmación de su amigo, mas ésta no llegó y lo miró con exasperación— ¡¿Acaso alguna vez me escuchas, Kazuya?! Tu mejor amigo está sufriendo por un corazón roto y a ti no parece importarte en lo más mínimo.

—¿No has pensado que es tal vez ese innecesario drama el que las aleja de ti? Nadie es capaz de soportar tanto.

—Anna-chan no tiene problemas con nada respecto a mi perfecta personalidad, puedo asegurártelo —respondió el pitcher volviendo a sus agresivos batazos. Entendido, si no querían que el pitcher de Inashiro hiciera hits largos no tenían que hacerlo enojar tanto—. ¡¿Y sabes por qué?! ¡Ella ni siquiera me ve como una persona! —reclamó antes de abanicar sin éxito una pelota fácil.

Vaya. Qué curioso. Si lo hacían enfadar, era más fácil poncharlo… Ok, entonces sería necesario hacerlo enfadar rápidamente para acabar con él.

—¿Le hiciste creer que eres un alien? Tal vez es tu apariencia tan poco común en un japonés.

Narumiya resopló antes de volver a fallar. Esta vez se trataba de un cambio de velocidad.

—Ella me ve sólo como un beisbolista, no le importa nada más que eso. —Bateó una pelota que rodó no muy lejos de él. La tristeza también alteraba su desempeño—. Y podría soportar todo eso, ¡pero lo de esta mañana fue el colmo!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Está saliendo con Carlos o Shirakawa? —cuestionó Kazuya. Tal vez los celos lo alteraran de un modo distinto.

—No, Anna-chan no tendría tan malos gustos. —La defendió y nuevamente un suave movimiento consiguió un hit seguro. Debían estresarlo o eso podría ocurrir— Esta mañana, afuera de los dormitorios me esperaba una chica que me invitó a salir… ¡Y me dijo que Anna-chan le contó que me gustaban los helados! —exclamó alzando los brazos, nuevamente ignorando las pelotas frente a él.

—Eh, Mei, las pelo…

—¡Me ofreció vilmente, Kazuya!

—Mei, se te pasó otra…

—¡No tiene reparo en arrojarme a los brazos de otras mujeres!

—Sí, y tú no lo tienes en dejar pasar lanzamientos interesantes. —Suspiró.

—¿Acaso le importo tan poco?

Kazuya, mirando la quinta pelota ignorada, se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a la chica que te invitó a salir? —cuestionó rendido. Las mujeres distraían demasiado a Mei. Eso ya no era divertido.

—Que no, por supuesto. Agradezco su excelente gusto, pero soy fiel a mis principios. ¡Pero Anna-chan no los valora!

Para ese punto, Mei ya abrazaba el bat, como un niño pequeño que hacía berrinche. Sí que era un tipo raro…

—Pues si no lo hace, sal con alguien más. A ella no le importará —resolvió Kazuya.

Mei levantó la mirada hacia él. ¿Salir con alguien más? Pero él no estaba interesado en otras chicas, apenas miró a aquélla que lo invitó a salir esa mañana. No estaba seguro de que existiera alguien en la escuela que pudiera llamar su atención como Annaisha lo hizo meses atrás.

Sostuvo su bat nuevamente y miró la bola que se aproximaba a él. Movió su cuerpo conforme al movimiento de la pelota y escuchó un gran estruendo en sus oídos. Justo a la esquina superior. Eso era foul…

Pero… ¿Sería buena idea salir con alguien más?

—Woah. Ésa habría viajado mucho… —musitó Kazuya— Seguro se habría ido del campo.

"Irse"… ¿Tal vez lo mejor era abandonar ese amor?

Apuntó su bat hacia la máquina y esperó. Sí, quizás ésa era la mejor decisión.

¡A batear su amor tal y como lo haría con un lanzamiento cerrado!

—Jé. Ése fue un home run. Felicidades, Mei.

* * *

[1] NPB: Nippon Professional Baseball

***/*/*/*/*/***

**Nota de la autora:**

**Oh, válgame el señor. Qué complicadas son las cosas contigo, Anna. Mira que rechazar al rey de Tokio sólo porque es el rey de Tokio... Mal ahí, señorita.**

**Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta sarta de palabras. Oh, por cierto, ustedes disculparán; pero ando con una fiebre rete gacha con algunas baladas de Camila Cabello y, bueh, los títulos de los capítulos de este ficsito tendrán entera relación con dichas canciones. En general, son fáciles de rastrear. Googléenlas, si están interesados. De cualquier forma, las canciones son buenas para hacer spoilers sencillos.**

**Por ejemplo: "This love". :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Abrazos.**

**Nayla.**


	3. Get out of my veins

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**SWEET DRUG**

* * *

**III**

**Get out of my veins**

"Maybe you should set me free.

Maybe I don't really want you to.

Maybe I just wanna be,

be the person that you just can't lose."

Las vacaciones para el equipo de béisbol se convertían en un tormento cada invierno; pues en lugar de tener la oportunidad de salir a divertirse y pasar la Navidad con amigos o parejas, éstos se dedicaban a cumplir con un campamento de entrenamiento. Un bastante pesado campamento de invierno; en el que el entrenador Kunimoto exprimía sus habilidades y los obligaba a descubrir sus límites.

En contraste, al equipo de softball se le permitían esos días de descanso; en los cuales las chicas aprovechaban para visitar a sus familias y hacer todo lo que el club les impedía. Por supuesto, en el caso de Anna, pasó los días ocupada en la computadora, en sus lecturas pausadas y con su familia.

Para cuando enero llegó y el último trimestre de su primer año inició, Anna ya se sentía mucho más relajada y muy ansiosa por volverse a poner los arreos. Durante esas semanas, apenas pensó en lo que ocurrió con Narumiya la última vez que conversaron. Era consciente de que él tenía razón; mas por ahora no podía hacer mucho. En tanto no lo viera por lo que en verdad era, no quería acercarse a él. No quería lastimarlo otra vez. Él no lo merecía.

Así que, cuando lo vio por primera vez recargado en uno de los ventanales de la escuela, con una chica acariciando su rostro, Anna sonrió. Esperaba que ella sí pudiera valorarlo.

Mas, el hecho de que Anna no viera con negatividad la aparente nueva relación de Mei, no implicaba que el resto del alumnado hiciera lo mismo. Suzume no había dejado de parlotear sobre la "infidelidad intrínseca" de Narumiya y de lo decepcionada que se encontraba.

—¿Y es que desde cuándo le gusta Takeshi Haruka? —Se quejaba Suzume en voz baja.

—Tal vez en las vacaciones, fueron semanas largas —contestó Anna, sin darle tanta importancia y tomando un bocado de su onigiri.

Suzume la miró con los labios fruncidos. Tal vez lo que más le decepcionaba era la falta de interés de Anna. Ella había estado segura de que Anna por lo menos se sentía halagada por los sentimientos del pitcher.

—¿Entonces no te importa ni un poco? Narumiya Mei, uno de los chicos más guapos de nuestra generación, te invitó a salir durante todo el trimestre anterior y ahora ni siquiera te mira y ¡encima sale con tu archienemiga!

Anna dejó de masticar.

—¿Por qué Takeshi-kun es mi enemiga? Ni siquiera ubico su nombre…

Suzume suspiró. Anna podía saberse todas las estadísticas de la Liga Nipona de Béisbol y ser la mejor cátcher de su equipo; pero estaba totalmente oxidada en cuanto a amor se refería. De nada servía un drama romántico basado en celos si la chica en cuestión no era celosa. Miró de nuevo a Narumiya, quien compartía su almuerzo con Takeshi. Ella se encontraba sentada en el pupitre del pitcher, con las piernas cruzadas y la sonrisa en los labios. Feliz de ser conocida como la primera novia de Narumiya Mei en Inashiro.

Mei, entre tanto, se veía satisfecho con que alguien lo alimentara. Ni una sola vez, ni en una sola ocasión, miró hacia donde Anna se encontraba.

¿Entonces debía dar todo por terminado?

**.**

Los entrenamientos se reanudaron el miércoles de esa semana. Lo inicial era el calentamiento muscular y las vueltas al campo. Anna disfrutaba de ese principio porque podía relajarse un poco y mirar las nubes en el cielo. Mas, en ocasiones, también le servían para conversar un poco.

—Creí que Narumiya-kun quería algo contigo, Harada. —Le dijo Eiichi Nanami, una segunda base de su generación— Pero hace un momento lo vi con Takeshi Haruka en uno de los pasillos.

Anna tardó en responder. Para su infortunio, Suzume no había sido la única en darse cuenta de que Narumiya la pretendió durante un tiempo; el pitcher se encargó de que toda la escuela lo supiera. No era realmente extraño que varios alumnos creyeran que simplemente le gustaba llamar la atención o que era una persona falsa.

—Lo traté muy mal el año pasado, es mejor que busque a otra mujer —respondió Anna—. Narumiya Mei es un buen chico, pero yo no lo quiero —dijo con toda la frialdad que fue capaz—. Él no es mi tipo; me gustan los de gafas o, en su defecto, de ojos oscuros.

Ella no tenía ninguna fama en la escuela, a ella no le importaba mantener una en tanto no le afectara para su ingreso a la universidad. El que la gente la llamara una insensible que rompió el corazón del pitcher zurdo no le molestaría.

De cualquier forma, ellos tendrían razón.

Eiichi miró a Anna. En general, la cátcher titular era agradable; mas lo cierto es que pocas veces se metía en conversaciones ajenas al béisbol. Y, en realidad, sólo la vio convivir con Suzume y Seiya; incluso cuando Narumiya se acercaba a ella, Anna parecía no prestarle total atención.

Según lo recordaba, cuando ellos dos estaban juntos, sólo el pitcher lucía feliz, cómodo. En efecto, ella no parecía interesada.

—¿Nunca sentiste nada por él? ¿En serio? —cuestionó con un ligero matiz de esperanza.

Anna se alzó de hombros.

—Es un buen pitcher, pero eso es todo. —Recordó el coraje en los ojos azules de Mei— Jamás lo vi como persona.

**.**

De forma similar, Anna se encargó de difundir una mala imagen de ella misma para evitar que las malas miradas se colocaran sobre Narumiya Mei. Y es que su relación con Takeshi Haruka duró apenas una semana. La siguiente semana, fue Uchida Ryo a quien se le vio escondida entre los pasillos, compartiendo algo más que un alimento con el rubio.

Anna apenas recordaba los nombres de sus propios compañeros, así que cuando le hablaron sobre la nueva conquista de Narumiya, ella apenas atinó a sonreír.

—¿Es una buena chica? —preguntó a Suzume. Ésta mantenía la barbilla recargada sus brazos.

—Es del club de literatura, pero casi nunca está ahí. ¿Sabes por qué? —Anna negó— Dicen que le gusta visitar lugares para adultos. Todos sus novios han sido universitarios. ¿Por qué fijarse en Narumiya? —Miró hacia su derecha y a su izquierda antes de bajar el volumen de su voz— Tal vez lo quiere para…

—Anna, había pan de vapor de chocolate en la cafetería. Te traje uno— dijo Seiya, antes de sentarse a un lado de la cátcher. Ella sonrió agradecida y tomó el pan que él le ofrecía—. ¿De qué hablaban?

—Kimura-kun, tú vas en el salón de Uchida Ryo, ¿no es así? —dijo Suzume, interesada.

En el salón apenas estaban ellos y un grupo de chicos en un rincón, jugando cartas. Nadie les prestaría atención si comenzaban a hablar sobre eso.

Seiya tomó un poco de su propio pan y asintió.

—La nueva novia de Narumiya, ¿cierto? Me sorprendió por ambos —comentó.

—No está mal probar con algo nuevo —contestó Anna.

—¿Aunque sea literal lo de probar algo nuevo? —inquirió Uchida, y Seiya hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Por favor, evita introducir esas imágenes mentales en mí.

Anna casi rio por la reacción de Seiya. No era que él fuera un mojigato que creyera en el sexo hasta el matrimonio; era que le desagradaba hablar de eso sobre personas que no le parecían mínimamente atractivas.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué salir con un universitario es prueba fehaciente de lo que ustedes dos insinúan. —comentó Anna. Suzume suspiró y Seiya la miró con la ceja alzada— Y de cualquier forma, Narumiya-kun no es tonto: no estaría con alguien sólo por lo físico.

—Ajá, y por eso lo acabo de ver a dos movimientos de quitarle la blusa a Uchida. —Se burló Seiya.

—Y esta semana los han visto encaminarse a los vestidores después de los entrenamientos —añadió Suzume—. Y no sería al primero de nuestra generación con el que ha ido a solas a un karaoke barato. Y ya sabemos qué ocurre en esos lugares.

Anna suspiró antes de levantarse. Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió al bote de basura que estaba cerca de la puerta del salón para tirar la envoltura de su pan de vapor.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el karaoke? Seiya y yo hemos ido solos a esos lugares y no ha pasado nada de lo que me arrepienta —dijo sin cuidar su volumen, llamando la atención no sólo de los chicos al fondo; sino del pitcher rubio que recién entraba. Éste se detuvo un segundo para mirarla; Anna no pudo identificar el sentimiento detrás de esta mirada—. Buenos días, Narumiya-kun.

—Sí —respondió éste antes de sacar de su mochila el almuerzo.

—Si lo dices así, Anna —contestó Seiya, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento—, vamos esta noche a un karaoke.

De inmediato, Mei se congeló y con el rabillo del ojo vio a Anna. Ella se alzó de hombros y asintió.

—Bien, vamos. —Caminó hacia ellos, haciendo caso omiso a que sus hombros y los de Mei casi se rozaron— No necesitamos tener otras intenciones para ir a divertirnos —mencionó y Suzume la miró con una media sonrisa.

—¿Lo dijiste para encelar a Narumiya-kun? —cuestionó en un susurro. El pitcher ya estaba fuera del salón.

—Por supuesto que no. Lo dije en serio, Seiya y yo hemos ido varias veces a los karaokes y puedo asegurarte que nada de eso ha sucedido —contestó Anna y Seiya sonrió. Suzume no dejó escapar ese gesto.

—Sí, claro —musitó—. Como si no supiera que ustedes dos han tenido algo.

**.**

Porque aunque ninguno de los dos hablara sobre ello, tal vez eran sus miradas, sus palabras o la forma como se buscaban; pero no era un gran secreto el hecho de que existió algo entre Seiya y Anna. Existió algo… Y al menos por una parte, todavía existía algo ahí.

Anna solía terminar agotada de sus entrenamientos, solía decir que los músculos le dolían y que deseaba quedarse en cama el resto de la tarde. Empero, ahí estaba; Seiya la miraba desde el sofá de la habitación, cantando una canción en inglés. Ella amaba las canciones en ese idioma y le gustaba cantarlas para mejorar su pronunciación. Seiya en realidad iba a verla, a escucharla, a mirar cómo sonreía, cómo se emocionaba cuando obtenía una puntuación perfecta.

—Selena Gómez es una artista bastante sencilla… Pero no tienen algo intermedio aquí, es o Selena o Adele… —musitó Anna viendo las opciones de canciones en inglés— Hmm… ¿Quieres cantar una de Los Beatles? Ésta es para dos. No soy zurda, pero pido ser Paul McCartney.

—"I wanna hold your hand" —Leyó Seiya en voz alta. Él no era un gran fanático de la banda inglesa, pero admitía que el título de la canción le atraía— ¿La letra es sencilla?

—Claro que lo es, es de sus primeros álbumes. Además Los Beatles no son complicados, ven aquí. —Lo invitó con la mano extendida.

—Así que la canción era una indirecta —mencionó Seiya. Anna esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se estiró para tomar la mano de su amigo.

—¿Feliz? —Le preguntó una vez consiguió que se levantara del sillón.

Seiya estiró su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de Anna. Su sonrisa se incrementó un poco. La luz sobre ellos era de un rosa brillante que se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica. Su cabello, atado en un semirecogido a la mitad de la cabeza, le permitía ver su cara y parte de su cuello. Se veía linda.

—Y no es por la canción.

—Una lástima. Yo sí quiero ésta —dijo Anna antes de seleccionar el éxito mencionado.

Una canción que no requería gran esfuerzo vocal; pero que era muy divertida. Dos minutos y medio de irremediables movimientos de cabeza para quien sí era fan del cuarteto de Liverpool y un esfuerzo increíble para no echarse a reír por parte de su amigo. Dos minutos y medio de cumplir con la letra de la canción, sin soltar sus manos.

Y un momento de molestia al ver el 67% en la pantalla.

—¡Tenías que esforzarte más, Seiya! ¡Mira qué vergüenza me haces pasar! —reclamó Anna antes de soltarlo y sentarse en el sillón.

El aludido rio. Esa chica era un ser muy curioso, que se molestaba por cosas sin importancia.

—Te compraré un chocolate de regreso, ¿eso aliviará tu coraje? —cuestionó sentándose a su lado izquierdo.

Anna se alzó de hombros y tomó una de las papas fritas en el tazón de botanas. Comió en silencio; mas para establecer su perdón, compartió el platón con su amigo.

—¿Has venido a estos lugares con alguien más? —preguntó él sin tomar una sola papa. Ella negó.

—Si te refieres a otro hombre, no. Pero las chicas del club de vez en cuando buscan distraerse y el año pasado visitamos un lugar similar en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Las acompañaron los beisbolistas?

Anna sonrió, comprendiendo a dónde quería llegar.

—Narumiya-kun y yo jamás hemos salido juntos, ni en grupo ni a solas. Tú lo sabrías antes que nadie.

—Me alegra oír eso. No confío en él, ahora menos que nunca. —Anna suspiró. Ahí iba de nuevo— Ni en sus intenciones, ni en sus palabras ni en nada que tenga relación con ese falso.

—Por favor, no te refieras a Narumiya-kun de esa forma —pidió Anna quitándole el tazón—. Ya te dije que fui yo la que arruinó todo.

—¿Y lo dices porque lo rechazaste cuando no te sentías interesada? Anna, sólo pusiste un límite a quien trataba de obligarte para que salieras con él. Estaba obsesionado contigo; estuvo bien que alejaras a una persona así de tu vida —dijo mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros. Anna lo miró con enojo.

—Él quería conocerme, no estaba obsesionado conmigo. Yo no le di ninguna oportunidad…

—Porque no estabas interesada. —La interrumpió.

—¡Porque ni siquiera lo veía como una persona! Narumiya es algo más que un buen pitcher, pero no quise verlo.

—Y el no desearlo no estuvo mal, Anna. Deberías comprender eso. Lo que hiciste fue poner las cartas en la mesa; y el señorito, falto de madurez, tomó a la primera interesada a su alrededor y se enredó con ella. ¿Me equivoco?

Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Si lo ponía de esa forma, era cierto; pero no le veía nada malo a conseguir una novia. Mei era un chico popular, ¿por qué habría de privarse de las ventajas que eso le traía?

—Tal vez deberías seguir su ejemplo, ¿sabes? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo sólo conmigo? Suzume me ha contado que el año pasado rechazaste a por lo menos cuatro chicas y que ellas creen que es por mí. La gente creerá que tú y yo somos algo más que amigos.

Seiya no respondió hasta que ella lo miró.

—¿Y qué no lo somos? —cuestionó acariciando el cuello de Anna— Esas chicas no "creen" que las rechacé por ti; eso fue exactamente lo que les dije.

—Tú y yo no estamos saliendo… No en ese sentido, al menos —aclaró y Seiya empezó a jugar con el cabello detrás de su nuca. Anna apenas hizo un movimiento para hacerle ver que notaba sus caricias—. ¿No has pensado en conocer a alguien más? Ése fue el trato.

—No, ése no fue el trato. Y no, no he pensado en conocer a alguien más cuando ya te conozco a ti. ¿Para qué hacerlo? —cuestionó dejando pequeños pellizcos en la piel de Anna.

—Porque nosotros nunca seremos novios, Seiya. Y deja mi cuello en paz.

—Al menos existe una posibilidad de que seamos algo más que eso. Cuando tengamos 27…

Anna rio. Esa promesa, la de casarse a los 27 años si ninguno estaba siquiera comprometido, la hicieron casi al año de conocerse. Eran unos niños aún más inmaduros que en ese momento.

—No tienes por qué confiar en esas palabras. Nos dejamos llevar por la película, eso es todo —dijo Anna recargando la nuca en el brazo de Seiya—. Tienes que conocer a alguien más, en serio.

Seiya la pellizcó una vez más antes de acercar la mano libre al rostro de Anna. Ella se contrajo, adivinando las intenciones de su primer amor.

—Dijiste que no volveríamos a hacerlo —arguyó ella.

Él sonrió apenas. Sí, tal vez eso sí lo dijo antes… Pero no quería cumplir con su palabra. Y, en realidad, no parecía que ella deseara impedirlo. Estaba nerviosa, como siempre, mirándolo acercarse y mordiéndose el labio inferior… ¿Podían culparlo por desear tanto lo que estaba a punto de hacer?

Ella no se movió cuando él la besó. ¿Cuántas veces ya había sentido esos labios? Él fue su primer beso y era tal vez la persona a la que más veces besó hasta ese momento; pero… ¿Seguía sintiendo lo mismo que la primera vez?

Sintió en su cintura la mano de Seiya y de inmediato lo apartó.

—Debo regresar a Inashiro —dijo antes de levantarse—. No creo que sea buena idea provocar al entrenador.

Seiya la miraba con cierto reproche en los ojos, mas al final accedió. No la obligaría a nada; ése no era su estilo.

—De acuerdo, pero repetiremos esta salida otro día —advirtió mientras Anna recogía sus pertenencias.

—No accederé si no te comprometes a cantar una canción de Los Beatles, y esta vez, a hacerlo bien. —Sacó de su bolsa un pequeño espejo redondo y miró sus labios. No estaban hinchados esta vez— ¿Crees que haga frío afuera?

Seiya se deshizo de su propia bufanda y rodeó con ella el cuello de Anna.

—Estoy seguro de que así será. Llévate esto, mañana me la devuelves.

Anna agradeció, un poco extrañada. Por lo regular, él no la protegía a esos extremos. Tal vez fue el beso o la conversación…

—Bien, pero prométeme que pensarás lo de salir con otras chicas.

Seiya abrió la puerta.

—Acabo de besarte, ¿crees que quiera pensar en eso?

—Entonces no volverás a hacerlo —sentenció Anna antes de adelantarse—. Y tampoco vuelvas a hablar mal de Narumiya-kun, por cierto. Me molesta que lo hagas.

Seiya, esta vez, no respondió. Odiaba la forma como Anna pronunciaba ese apellido. Pero lo que más odiaba era ver esa distancia que ella imponía en su relación; esa fría reacción al beso y esa manera tan brusca de apartarlo…

**.**

Anna se despidió de Seiya al llegar a las puertas de Inashiro, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche. Parecía que esa tarde no resultó como ella lo esperaba. Más de una vez, habló con Seiya sobre ambos, sobre el futuro y sobre la nula posibilidad de ser algo más que simples amigos; empero él parecía seguir empeñado de una forma u otra para convencerla de lo contrario.

Sin embargo, ninguno de sus argumentos llevaba la palabra "amor"…

Alzó la vista justo para ver a Uchida Ryo, la chica de cabello claro y curvas pronunciadas, abotonarse la escotada blusa. Sus mejillas lucían un tenue color rojizo y sus labios estaban hinchados.

Anna miró la luna y recordó lo que Seiya le dijo sobre el clima. Uchida no cargaba siquiera un suéter…

—Eh, espera, Uchida-kun —dijo Anna. Y de inmediato la aludida la miró, un poco alarmada por su estado—. Está haciendo frío, llévate esto.

Acto seguido, desenredó la bufanda en su cuello para entregársela. La muchacha la miró unos momentos, dudosa.

—Yo ya estoy en mi destino; tú podrías enfermarte —expuso Anna.

—¿Estás segura de que puedo usarla? —cuestionó Uchida tomando con desconfianza la prenda— ¿No estás molesta conmigo, Harada-kun?

—Para nada, no tendría motivos para estarlo. Disfruta la velada, nos vemos después, Uchida-kun. —Sonrió. Y su interlocutora respondió de la misma forma.

La noche estaba fresca, pero Anna creía que aún era hora para entrenar un poco con el bat. Su promedio era terrible; necesitaba mejorarlo con urgencia.

Y sin percatarse de que apenas iluminado a unos metros de ella, se encontraba Narumiya acomodándose el peinado, Anna alzó su cabello para amarrarlo, dejando ver una enrojecida marca en el cuello. Una enrojecida marca que Mei creía conocer muy bien.

Una marca fácil de malinterpretar. Pero que Mei debía obligarse a ignorar. Él sabía que Seiya y Anna saldrían esa tarde, sabía que irían a un karaoke… A solas…

¡¿A quién le importaba?! ¡Anna podía ir a donde quisiera y hacer lo que le placiera! ¡A él no debía interesarle ni un poco lo que sucedía con ella!

No debía… Pero lo cierto era que no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que la vio dirigirse a los campos de softball.

**.**

Al día siguiente, después de una involuntaria desvelada, Mei miraba una revista de deportes con la esperanza de que las notas lo mantuvieran despierto. Por primera vez desde que inició el trimestre, sentía la urgencia de mirar hacia donde Anna se sentaba, de comprobar que lo que sus ojos vieron la noche anterior no fue producto de su imaginación.

—Narumiya, en la puerta te buscan. —Le dijo alguna compañera suya.

Él parpadeó para recuperar la compostura y encontró a Uchida, maquillada y peinada como siempre. Sonreía. Mei fingió alegría y salió a su encuentro.

—Así que no has resistido tus deseos por verme.

Uchida rio.

—No esta vez, guapo. He venido por Harada-chan —aclaró mientras le daba suaves palmaditas en la mejilla.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Anna…isha Harada?

Su novia asintió una vez.

—Sí, anoche fue muy amable conmigo. Me prestó su bufanda y me sonrió. Es una chica muy agradable. ¿Quieres dársela tú? —cuestionó ofreciéndole la bufanda color azul. Mei la tomó, con el pensamiento de que esa bufanda la vio en otro lado…

Tonterías.

—No necesitas ser tan considerada con ella —murmuró previo a darse media vuelta y por fin mirar sin culpas a la cátcher titular del equipo de softball—. ¡Harada!

La aludida volteó de inmediato. Llevaba una coleta amarrada justo en el lado donde Mei vio esa marca rojiza. Sus ojos eran grandes y su rostro mostraba su nombrada amabilidad. Desconfiaba de esa expresión.

—¿Tú le prestaste esto a mi novia? —preguntó sin importarle que el resto del salón lo escuchara y observara con atención la escena.

Anna simplemente asintió. Mei, sin saber cómo leer esa mirada, arrojó la bufanda hacia su asiento. Y como un débil flashback, vio cómo Anna atrapaba dicha prenda con la mano izquierda. Maldita sea… Era tan buena jugadora…

Enseguida, Anna volvió su atención a Suzume. Sin una sola palabra a Mei, sin un solo gesto de agradecimiento. Tan fría como el día anterior.

Uchida, a su vez, miró a Mei. Trataba de ocultarlo, ella testificaba sus esfuerzos y sabía que él se esmeraba por no hacerlo tan evidente; pero sus ojos no mentían.

Así fuera sólo en una ocasión, si Mei miraba a Harada Annaisha era para decirle en silencio todo lo que gritó el trimestre pasado. Sin importar con quién saliera esa semana, Uchida sabía que al final volvería a mirar de esa forma a Harada. A esa amable chica que le prestó su bufanda la noche anterior…

—Sí, claro. De nada —farfulló Mei, abiertamente molesto—. No es amable, ¿lo viste? —cuestionó a su novia, quien ya le sonreía con cierta pena.

—Acompáñame, Mei-kun —dijo Uchida antes de tomarlo de la mano para sacarlo del salón y llevarlo a un sitio más privado.

Para terminar la farsa.

**.**

La ventaja de no tener sentimientos afectivos hacia las chicas que lo invitaban a salir, era que al menos no le afectaban los finales de esas relaciones. La semana anterior, fue él quien le sugirió a Takeshi que dejaran todo atrás; ese día, fue Uchida la que agradeció por una gran semana. Pero, ¿cómo lo dijo?

—No me convertiré en el clavo que sacará a Harada de tu corazón.

Claro, eso fue lo que dijo. Vaya, Mei ni siquiera consideró que Uchida pudiera remplazar a Anna; simplemente le pareció linda. Como fuera, para la hora del almuerzo, se sabría de su nueva soltería y, si tenía suerte, una nueva propuesta se presentaría en la tarde. El trimestre era joven; aún tenía oportunidad para conocer a la "nueva chica". A ese tornillo que destruiría el rezago de sus sentimientos por Anna.

Y, tal y como lo creyó, a la hora del almuerzo volvió a rodearse de chicas que peleaban por su atención. Las tres le llevaron distintos postres que Mei casi estuvo a punto de devorarlos con un solo bocado; hasta que uno de sus molestos compañeros de equipo lo amenazó con decirle a Masatoshi que estaba comiendo demasiado azúcar entre clases.

Envidiosos…

—Entonces deberías salir conmigo, Narumiya-kun —dijo una de sus admiradoras, de cabello corto y pecas en la nariz.

—¿Debería? Cuéntame la razón —contestó el pitcher pellizcando el pastel de nuez frente a él.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sal conmigo, Mei-kun! —intervino otra, de cabello quebrado y lentes— ¡Yo me parezco más a ella!

—¿A quién?

—¡Pero yo traté de formar parte del equipo de softball! ¿No importa más eso, Narumiya-kun? —cuestionó la tercera, de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta.

Mei las miró, con un chocolate en la mano, antes de comprender a qué se referían esas tres. Idiotas…

—No saldré con ninguna —declaró con firmeza—. Y no sé por qué creerían que me interesaría salir con la copia de Harada. Si me disculpan un momento…

Se levantó, visiblemente molesto. Esos postres, todos esos postres… Si no recordaba mal, le enseñó a Anna los lugares donde vendían sus postres favoritos. ¿Acaso ella tenía alguna relación con eso? ¿Acaso no iba a permitirle olvidarla?

Caminó en dirección a los sanitarios; mas se detuvo al ver a Seiya y a Anna recargados en uno de los ventanales. Ninguno parecía estar muy contento.

—Ésta es mi bufanda, Anna. No tienes derecho alguno de estarla prestando a cualquier persona. —Le reclamaba él.

—Y ya me disculpé por eso, ¿no lo oíste? Además, te recuerdo que yo no te di el permiso de marcar mi piel —contestó ella. Y antes de querer escuchar más, Mei suspiró y siguió su camino.

No le interesaba, ya no debía interesarle lo que le hicieran a Anna… Pero al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar sentir el coraje en sus venas al enterarse de que fue tocada sin su consentimiento. ¿A ese nivel de basura llegaba el famoso Kimura Seiya?

**.**

Se sentía estresado. Su participación en el Koshien de primavera estaba prohibida por su ausencia en el torneo de invierno; por lo que le restaba seguirse entrenando para el torneo de verano. A pesar de que no se arrepentía por ello, algo en él le decía que debía correr o no alcanzaría a sus compañeros cuando llegara el verano. Los amores y las citas podían esperar; mas él no debía descuidar su entrenamiento.

Entre tanto, apenas estuvo concentrado en las esporádicas relaciones que mantuvo el resto del trimestre. Eran bonitas, lo halagaban y seguido lo sorprendían con un postre delicioso. Algunas mostraron sus celos desde los primeros días; otras lo hicieron hasta el último. Unas usaban la falda más corta de lo permitido, otras llevaban medias largas.

Pero Mei no podía evitar notarlo: todas tenían al menos un testimonio de que Harada Annaisha había sido amable con ellas. Esa chica se daba el tiempo de generar una buena impresión con todas ellas cuando apenas se sabía el nombre de sus compañeros de salón. Su excelente memoria sólo aparecía cuando se trataba de béisbol, ¿a quién quería engañar?

—Estás desviando los lanzamientos. ¿Te duele el codo, Mei? —cuestionó Masatoshi esa tarde.

Comenzaban las cortas vacaciones y el pitcher estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlas al máximo.

—No, estoy en perfectas condiciones —contestó.

—No calentaste bien, ¿o qué?

—¡Deja de regañarme! Claro que calenté bien. ¡¿Acaso crees que me arriesgaré a una lesión?!

Masatoshi suspiró y se quitó la careta. Ese niño era más exasperante de lo que creyó; era una lástima que lanzara tan bien. Además, el cátcher resentía la ausencia de Anna; al menos cuando ella estaba en el bullpen, Mei no era tan molesto.

—Entonces es que estás distraído. Ve a enjuagarte y continuaremos mañana —condicionó. Como lo esperaba, el pitcher comenzó a quejarse hasta el cansancio.

Empero, apenas salió del bullpen, se dio cuenta de que, recargada en la pared, se encontraba una chica que él no identificaba.

—¿Te perdiste? —cuestionó a la joven que, de inmediato, alzó la mirada hacia él.

Bonita, pero no hermosa; de estatura baja y cabello amarrado en lo alto.

—¡Soy Ayase Sakura! Vine a buscar a Narumiya-kun —dijo con seguridad—. No quería interrumpir su entrenamiento; puedo esperarlo.

El cátcher dudó unos segundos. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre; definitivamente no era una de las mánagers; así que, considerando que ya no había clases, debía tratarse de una miembro del club de softball.

—¿Vienes a darle un mensaje de Annaisha? Si es así…

—Harada y yo no nos hablamos. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, senpai, puedo asegurártelo.

Sus ojos eran de un oscuro azul; reflejaban completa firmeza y decisión. Era de las que no se irían hasta no hablar con el pitcher rubio… Quizás, quizás era lo que el chico necesitaba.

—Está adentro, hemos terminado por hoy y seguramente está de mal humor. Te lo encargo.

Enseguida, Sakura miró cómo el jugador la dejaba sola en el pasillo. Apretó las manos sobre su pecho y soltó un largo suspiro. Tenía que hacerlo, era su oportunidad para acercarse al pitcher que tanto admiraba.

Ella sabía que no estaba entre sus talentos la habilidad del béisbol o el softball. Sabía que era inconsistente y que tal vez jamás entraría al primer equipo; mas le bastaba con asistir a los entrenamientos y jugar de vez en cuando. Ella admiraba a sus compañeras, a las que podían jugar y estudiar sin descuidar ninguno de los dos ámbitos; admiraba la resistencia de las pitchers y la dedicación de las cátchers. Empero, era consciente de que no pertenecía a ese mundo.

No al mundo de la práctica, mas sí al de admirar. Al de descubrir lo mucho que podía gustarle el mirar un partido donde _ese pitcher_ estaba ahí. Sus lanzamientos eran buenos; aunque a decir verdad ella apenas entendía un poco sobre eso. Era la forma como el pitcher se paraba, era su elegancia al lanzar, era su mirada fría y retadora al mismo tiempo que altanera.

Desde que lo vio lanzar en el verano, quiso acercarse a él. Mas luego, cuando estaba planeando cómo hacerlo, escuchó de sus compañeras que el atractivo pitcher rubio fue a buscar a la cátcher titular del equipo, Harada Annaisha, para gritarle que salieran juntos. A ella, a la chica linda que se escondía detrás de la careta y que se pasaba el día pegada a Kimura Seiya.

¡Debía ser una broma! Harada Annaisha no era una chica grosera, claro que no; pero ella nunca les había hablado de algo que no fueran números de béisbol y softball. Esa chica no parecía interesada en nada que no fuera béisbol; aun le cuestionaran sobre Kimura, ella apenas respondía con un comentario ambiguo.

Y como lo esperaba, cada que Narumiya Mei se acercaba a ella, Harada simplemente respondía a lo que él le preguntaba. Pasaba por completo de él, de su atractivo, de lo hermosa que se veía su sonrisa cuando la veía. Harada no lo valoraba.

Empero, más tarde, cuando inició el trimestre, se enteró de que ambos entrenaban al menos dos veces por semana. Y entonces Sakura creyó que Harada por fin vería lo especial en Narumiya, que por fin se daría cuenta del brillo en sus ojos, de sus movimientos tan distintivos cuando él se encontraba cerca de ella. De lo evidente que eran los sentimientos del pitcher… Y de lo irremediablemente hermoso que se veía de esa forma… Qué envidia…

—Dicen que los vieron hablar hace poco. Creo que la invitó a salir de nuevo —dijo Eiichi Nanami, su compañera de cuarto.

Esa noche, Sakura dejó caer algunas lágrimas. Era obvio… Nadie podía ser tan ciego… Seguro que Harada accedió…

Sin embargo, los días pasaban y ella no volvió a ver a Narumiya en los territorios del club de softball. Y Harada ya no salía cada martes y jueves… La muy estúpida lo rechazó de nuevo. Entonces Sakura creyó que su oportunidad había llegado…

Pero cuando quiso acercarse a él, Mei ya salía con Takeshi Haruka. Y luego con Uchida Ryo… Después le siguió otra sarta de chicas que no sabían ver lo que había en él. Chicas a las que Mei no miró de la misma forma que a Harada.

Pero, tal vez, si la conocía a ella, si veía su pureza y su admiración por él…

Entró al bullpen cuando Mei estaba estirando su codo izquierdo. Él retrocedió al percatarse de que no estaba solo.

—Soy Ayase Sakura. —Se presentó— Tranquilo, por favor, sigue con tus estiramientos. Eh, yo-yo soy del equipo de softball.

Mei entonces endureció su mirada. Otra más que quería parecerse a Anna.

—Si crees que por eso, ya estaré interesado en ti… —contestó previo a continuar, mas fue interrumpido.

—No, no. No quise decir eso, ni siquiera soy jugadora titular; no tengo grandes habilidades que pueda presumirte, en realidad. No he venido por eso, puedo asegurártelo —prometió alzando las manos. Mei asintió no muy convencido—. Tampoco tengo nada que ver con Harada Annaisha, ella no me mandó aquí. —El pitcher la miró esta vez interesado— Ella no tiene idea de que me-me gustas, Narumiya-kun. Harada no tiene idea de nada que no sea béisbol, así que puedo jurarte que no vengo por petición suya o algo parecido.

Mei sonrió. Sí, por fin alguien que sí conocía a Anna.

—Por supuesto, Sakura-chan, entiendo. Así que estás aquí para invitarme a salir —adivinó y enseguida la aludida enrojeció. No esperaba ser llamada de esa forma en esa misma noche.

—Sí, Narumiya-kun. —Hizo una reverencia pronunciada— Por favor, sal conmigo.

Mei se cruzó de brazos, admirando a la chica de baja estatura que lo fue a ver. No podía negar que era linda y valiente. ¿Qué perdía si lo intentaba una vez más?

Caminó hacia ella y la tomó de la barbilla. De inmediato, Sakura alzó la cara y apenas reaccionó cuando Mei acercó su rostro al de ella.

—Estoy a tu cuidado, Sakura —susurró antes de, por primera vez, besarla.

**.**

Con la llegada de nuevos alumnos, de nuevos miembros a los clubes de deportes, los entrenamientos debían adecuarse. Era menester conocerse y saber cómo podían interactuar. Por lo tanto, las conversaciones y los equipos improvisados llenaban los campos de prácticas.

Annaisha mantenía su titularidad como cátcher y era en parte responsabilidad suya una parte del entrenamiento. Era su deber conocer a las nuevas pitchers y cátchers del club; debía aprender sus estadísticas y tipos de lanzamientos para luego armar una propuesta para su entrenador sobre un programa en conjunto con las demás cátchers. Sólo esperaba que sus conocimientos fueran suficientes para dicha tarea; no quería defraudar a su equipo.

De este modo, Anna pasó la primera semana de su segundo año enfrascada en la creación de dicho programa. Para su fortuna, tanto Suzume como Seiya estaban en otro salón; así que podía trabajar sin grandes interrupciones. Aunque, casi para su infortunio, de nuevo se encontraba en el mismo salón que Narumiya Mei. Tal vez eso complicaría las cosas si Mei decidía salir con alguien celoso ese trimestre…

Anna se encontraba en su pupitre, analizando las estadísticas de una pitcher ambidiestra de primer año, cuando escuchó la conocida voz de Suzume. Y al alzar la mirada, en efecto la encontró en el asiento frontal a ella.

—¡Anna! ¡Te extraño mucho! Aunque Kimura-kun está en mi salón, todo es aburrido sin ti —dijo con tristeza. La cátcher le dio una última mirada a las hojas en sus manos antes de cerrar la carpeta donde lo había metido todo.

—Y hablando de él, ¿por qué no te acompañó?

—Ah, él pasó a la cafetería. Tenía antojo de algún postre, creo. —Se alzó de hombros y luego se acercó a Anna para susurrarle:— Personalmente, me parece que quería comprarte algo especial. ¿Ya te pidió salir?

—Claro que no, sólo somos amigos —contestó Anna previo a sacar su propio almuerzo. Suzume hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

—Como digas. ¿Te enteraste de la nueva novia de Narumiya-kun? Seguro que sí, es de tu club.

—¿En serio?

—¡Anna! Creí que no ibas a decepcionarme esta vez.

—¿Y por qué te decepcionaría esta chica? —cuestionó Seiya, llegando como siempre en el mejor momento— ¿Onigiri de camarón? —preguntó a Anna ofreciéndole un triangular paquete.

—¡Oh, genial! Justo deseaba uno —contestó la cátcher tomando el onigiri.

Suzume los miró y su expresión de inconformidad se incrementó. Detestaba que esos dos fuesen tan obvios y al mismo tiempo, tan cerrados con lo que ocurría entre ellos. Sus sentimientos saltaban a la vista; al menos Seiya era el único sujeto con el que se veía a Anna todos los días y con el que más conversaba.

—Kimura-kun, tú no vas a decepcionarme, ¿cierto? —cuestionó la chica.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué necesitas, Suzume? —inquirió el orgulloso muchacho.

—Tú sí sabes quién es la nueva novia de Narumiya, ¿cierto? —Seiya hizo un gesto de molestia y asintió.

—Ayase Sakura, del grupo C.

—¡Ayase Sakura! Sí la conozco —exclamó la jugadora—. Tercera base, diestra, sus saltos son increíbles; aunque su brazo no es lo suficientemente veloz. Y no tiene un gran desempeño bateando, es peor que yo…

—¡Anna! —La recriminó Suzume— Por todos los cielos, concéntrate. ¿Es una chica agradable? Dicen que Narumiya-kun le gustaba desde hace algún tiempo, ¿sabes algo de eso?

Anna negó con la cabeza antes de volver a su comida.

—Nunca he conversado con ella. No está en el equipo titular.

Suzume ahogó sus deseos por gritarle. Maldita obsesión suya, la privaba de los mejores chismes del momento. No había forma de crear un gran ambiente dramático si Anna se resistía a indagar.

**.**

Mas, aunque Suzume Ito creyera que Harada simplemente ignoraba sus comentarios o sus actualizaciones respecto a las relaciones de Mei, lo cierto era que Anna tomaba la información pertinente para tratar de intervenir de forma positiva y discreta. Al menos con Ayase sería mucho más sencillo, siendo que las primeras semanas el equipo de softball entrenaba con el equipo completo.

Anna lideraba una de las prácticas en el cuadro. Para su fortuna, era el lado de la tercera base la que estaba a su cargo. Pitcher, parador en corto, tercera base y jardín izquierdo le pertenecían. El resto era para la capitana del equipo.

—¡Ayase, no pierdas tiempo en la postura elegante! ¡Lanza tan rápido como puedas! —exclamó a la chica que sentía que el entrenamiento era más extenuante cuando la cátcher titular se encargaba de ello— ¡Eso es! ¡Muy bien! ¡Jardín, será un elevado para ti, lanza a mi guante! ¡Debe llegar en un bote! ¡Tercera, cubre jardín! ¡Es tu deber!

Maldita loca, al menos debería darle un respiro.

No era que Sakura detestara los entrenamientos, no era que no quisiera mejorar o que no aspirara al primer equipo; era que le parecía que Harada tenía algo contra ella. ¿Por qué se obsesionaba con darle trabajo a ella? ¿Qué ganaba? ¿Acaso quería matarla por el agotamiento?

—Ten, bebe esto —dijo una voz a su derecha. Claro, se trataba de esa explotadora cátcher—. Te ayudará a recuperar las energías. Ve a enfriarte; hoy lo hiciste muy bien.

Le ofrecía una lata de bebida rehidratante. Era lo que las pitchers bebían en partidos oficiales…

Tomó la lata y bebió un largo trago para recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —espetó— Nunca te preocupaste por mí. Si es por Mei-kun…

—Estuve revisando tus números. —La interrumpió con una suave sonrisa— Este año necesitaremos una tercera base capaz de mantener al equipo en los primeros lugares. Kuroki es buena, pero lo mejor será apostar por alguien que dure más allá del verano —afirmó antes de palmear su hombro—. Lamento si soy dura contigo, pero tienes la capacidad para subir.

Ayase sintió en su interior ese halo de esperanza. Desde que entró al club, se dijo que jamás podría siquiera aspirar a entrar al equipo titular. Las chicas que veía jugar eran simplemente imparables. Y aunque reconocía que Harada pocas veces hacía un hit, su habilidad detrás del home no tenía comparación. No le sorprendería si, en su tercer año, ella fuera la capitana del equipo…

Así, el que Harada Annaisha la reconociera de ese modo, era un privilegio que muy pocas poseían.

—¡Sí, senpai! —exclamó y enseguida se mordió el labio. Harada trató de evadir una sonrisa— Harada-kun.

—Descuida, ve a enfriarte.

Y cuando Anna se dio la vuelta, sólo hasta ese momento, Ayase lo recordó. Annaisha nunca la miró, no más de lo necesario. Nunca se vio realmente interesada en ella; incluso en esa primera semana…

—Espera —dijo molesta —. Quiero que me des la verdadera razón por la que haces esto. ¿Acaso es por Mei-kun?

Anna la miraba por sobre su hombro. Negó una vez.

—No lo veas de esa forma; debes saber que no tengo ninguna intención extra hacia Narumiya-kun.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que te ocurre? ¿Por qué yo? Tenemos una short stop que varias veces ha jugado como tercera.

—Y no es lo adecuado. Tú te desempeñas bien en tercera, sólo necesitas práctica.

—A la mierda. Dime la verdad. Seré pequeña de estatura, pero no permitiré que me aplastes —advirtió tomándola del brazo.

Anna vio un momento su agarre y luego la encaró.

—Tus estadísticas no son malas, los partidos que has jugado demuestran tu habilidad; pero te hace falta actitud y compromiso. Mi intención este año es ayudar a formar el mejor equipo. Tú estás en esa lista, el entrenador lo sabe; pero si no deseas formar parte del primer equipo, lo informaré de inmediato. —Ayase dejó escapar un gritito de incredulidad— No lo hago por Narumiya-kun, él no tendría por qué beneficiarse de esto. Sólo quiero que saques lo mejor de ti y él pueda verte así.

—¿Qué? Claro, porque has demostrado tantas veces que te importo yo o que te importa Mei-kun.

—No, jamás lo demostré. Y no quiero que pienses que lo hago por ti o por Narumiya-kun. Lo hago por el equipo. Puedes aceptar mi ayuda o puedes rechazarla; pero por ahora, —Tomó la mano de Sakura y la quitó de su brazo— debo continuar con el entrenamiento.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¡¿Vas a negarlo todo?! —Le gritó mientras Anna volvía a alejarse— ¡No permitiré que Narumiya-kun crea una sola de tus palabras!

—Pierde cuidado, él ya no me habla —musitó Anna en medio de un suspiro.

**.**

Y hasta esa semana, esas palabras eran ciertas. En ese fin de semana, Anna entregó al entrenador la lista de los posibles programas de cátchers y pitchers, anexando también la opinión de nuevos candidatos al equipo titular. Los resultados de dichas propuestas se verían en los próximos entrenamientos.

Para sorpresa de Ayase, el entrenador consideró que era acertado el tratar de convertirla en una tercera base excepcional. Por supuesto, le contó a Mei de la buena noticia, sin omitir que tal vez la sugerencia de Anna tuvo relación con su ascenso.

—¡Me dijo que tengo la habilidad, sólo me falta compromiso y actitud! —Le contó, una noche en la que se sentaron en la banca donde Mei se comprometió a alejarse de Anna.

El pitcher sonrió, honestamente complacido. Esa chica, Ayase Sakura, lo comprendía mejor que las anteriores. Y, en realidad, era quien más lo escuchaba. Por lo que, saber que conseguía lo que quería, le alegraba.

—No esperaba menos de mi novia. Felicitaciones, Sakura.

—¡Oh, sí! —contestó ella, colgándose del cuello de Mei para besarlo en la mejilla— ¡Harada-senpai me recomendó, seguro que fue eso!

Empero, Mei no podía dejar de pensar que fue esa recomendación la que más influyó en la decisión del entrenador. Narumiya no se atrevía a ir a uno de los entrenamientos del club de softball por temor a encontrarse con Anna, por temor a volver a mirarla como lo hizo el año anterior. Empero, sabía que su actual novia no poseía el mejor desempeño en su posición… Anna mejor que nadie debía saberlo…

—Sólo espero que no me haga entrenar tan duro como ella. Pasa todas las noches en la caja automática de bateo. La tiene reservada de nueve a diez… Es demasiado enfermizo, ¿no crees?

Mei miró discretamente su reloj deportivo. Si la información de Ayase era cierta, entonces Anna todavía estaba en ese lugar… ¿Pero por qué le importaba eso?

—Como titular, buscará mejorar su promedio de bateo. Es algo en lo que tú deberías pensar más tarde, Sakura. ¿No deberías ir a dormir ya?

La infielder lo miró con un dejo de súplica, mas asintió luego de unos segundos. Su novio era muy protector con ella; debía permitir esos cuidados.

—Nos veremos mañana —prometió antes de entregarle un corto beso en los labios.

Y sin mirarla adentrarse en los dormitorios femeninos, Mei se levantó de la banca y permitió que sus piernas lo llevaran a donde sabía quería ir. Sólo deseaba saber qué planeaba, sólo quería preguntarle si le permitiría olvidarla, si quería algo de él, qué era lo que deseaba…

El sonido característico del bat de aluminio chocando contra la bola de béisbol le indicó que ella seguía ahí. Y al entrar al lugar, la pudo ver:

Su cabello oscuro se escondía detrás de su casco y vestía un ajustado pants color gris, que combinaba con su casco y sus guanteletas. Sus protectores en el codo y en la rodilla eran de color anaranjado. Y la expresión de completa concentración en su rostro lo mantenía mirándola como si fuera ésa la primera vez que la veía.

Al menos una de sus preguntas se resolvió con sólo pararse ahí:

Ella jamás permitiría que la olvidara.

Haciéndose del autocontrol que necesitaba, avanzó unos pasos más y miró su postura. Podía ver con claridad el problema que Anna trataba de arreglar.

—Deja de tensarte al hacer el swing; te lesionarás si sigues haciéndolo de esa forma —dijo y, como consecuencia, Anna se sobresaltó y dejó pasar una pelota fácil.

Ella lo miró y Mei pudo ver una mancha de tierra en su mejilla derecha. Sus labios, además, evidenciaban los mordiscos provocados por ella misma. La presión que cargaba era evidente.

—No sabía que ocuparías la caja de bateo —mencionó Anna antes de volver a lo suyo—. No tardaré mucho. Es una carga de setenta y cinco pelotas, nada más.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas, Harada? —cuestionó. Porque no quería quedarse más tiempo del requerido; no quería ser él quien volviera a ser bateado por esa chica.

—Mejorar mi promedio. Últimamente no hago más que rolas a segunda base.

—Me refiero a las chicas con las que salgo. ¿Por qué eres tan amable con ellas?

Anna hizo un gesto de dolor al hacer un swing. Mei alzó las manos, un tanto exasperado. La postura de Anna no era para nada mala; pero si no se deshacía de esa tensión, sus hombros pagarían con creces.

—Son chicas agradables —contestó la cátcher.

—Y como tú eres la persona más extrovertida de la escuela… Dime la verdad, ¿acaso estás burlándote de mí? ¿No te importo ni un poco? ¿No te importa verme con esas chicas? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso no piensas en mis sentimientos?

Anna soltó una expresión de frustración y tomó con fuerza el bat. No conseguía darle a esas rápidas…

—No, no, no. A ver, espera —dijo Mei tras ver el gesto de enojo de Anna. Se apresuró a llegar a ella y se colocó justo atrás—. Relaja los hombros, anda. No harás nada bien si no te relajas —condicionó tomándola de los hombros. La sintió tensarse aún más—. Relájate —ordenó mientras masajeaba sus hombros.

Anna volvió a su posición y permitió que entre tanto, Mei masajeara sus hombros. Abanicó y miró la pelota rodar frente a ella. No servía…

—Tu cintura, necesitas mover la cintura al mismo tiempo que los brazos o tendrás un desgarre —agregó Mei colocando sus manos sobre la cintura marcada por el pants—. Vamos, muévela. Muy bien, ahora las piernas. Tienes el ochenta por ciento de peso recargado en la izquierda, pásalo a la derecha.

Anna sintió entonces cómo la rodilla de Mei apenas golpeaba un poco su pierna izquierda. Vaya forma de dar instrucciones.

—Relájate y pasa tu peso a esta pierna —dijo Mei apenas tocando con un dedo su pierna derecha—. Así podrás deslizarte con mayor libertad. Ajá, así. A ver, las muñecas.

Y sin importarle que su pecho se recargara por completo en la espalda de la chica, el pitcher alcanzó las muñecas de Anna y siguió el movimiento de éstas al batear. La cátcher podía sentir sobre su hombro la barbilla de Mei y sus piernas casi podían percibir el calor de las del pitcher… Qué embriagadora sensación…

—Excelente. Ése fue un hit, al menos doble —musitó el rubio antes de soltarla.

Anna sonrió, olvidándose de sus proximidades.

—Hombros relajados, cintura en movimiento y el ochenta por ciento del peso en mi pierna derecha —repitió la chica, antes de volver a golpear con éxito la siguiente pelota—. ¡Estupendo! Eres mejor que el entrenador.

Mei retrocedió, queriendo ignorar el efecto que dejaban esas palabras en él. Queriendo olvidar la sensación de su piel, de su cuerpo delgado tan pegado al suyo…

Anna bateó una vez más. Ahora debía mejorar su dirección; pero con la postura correcta se conformaba esa noche.

Suspiró una vez y acomodó el casco en su cabeza.

—Te equivocas —dijo antes de abanicar por última vez—. Sí me importan tus sentimientos, Narumiya-kun —aseveró mientras se quitaba el casco y desabrochaba sus guanteletas—. Y no me estoy burlando de ti; lamento si lo has entendido de esa forma. —Metió las guanteletas en sus bolsillos traseros y acomodó el casco a sus pies.

Mei la miró retirarse los protectores e ir por las cubetas al fondo de la habitación. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, producto del agotador entrenamiento al que se obligaba cumplir. Luego, Anna empezó a recoger las setenta y cinco pelotas con las que practicó.

—¿Entonces qué buscas siendo tan amigable con ellas?

—En diciembre, tú tuviste la razón: no te vi más que como un beisbolista y jamás te permití conocerme. Fui muy grosera contigo y entonces no pensé en tus sentimientos y en el daño que te generé. Lo siento mucho por eso. —Se disculpó apenas sin mirarlo— Pero soy consciente de que mientras no sepa o no quiera verte como una persona, no merezco acercarme a ti.

Mei apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba. Anna no se detuvo ni un segundo en su actividad ni en su discurso.

—Así que cuando supe que estabas saliendo con Takeshi Haruka, creí que no me quedaba más que desearte suerte; pero enseguida comenzaste a salir con Uchida Ryo y al ver que la acosaban a ella en tu lugar, pensé que lo mejor era entregarle mi apoyo. Así fuera en forma de bufanda, al menos.

—No lo estoy entendiendo —confesó Mei. Anna resopló. Faltaban cuatro pelotas y no las veía…

La cátcher alzó la mirada hacia el pitcher y alzó un hombro, como disculpándose:

—Por cuestiones de educación, no soy capaz de verte como algo más que un beisbolista; lo siento, Narumiya-kun. Pero no por eso deseo que nadie te vea como lo que en verdad eres, y si tú las escoges a ellas, entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa que darles mi apoyo para hacerles ver que me estoy apartando de todo esto. — Sonrió apenas, un tanto avergonzada— Mi única intención es ayudar a que ellas te vean de la forma que yo no pude.

*****

**Nota de la autora: **

**Ignorando la enorme extensión de este capítulo, ha sido divertido escribir y editar este capítulo. Para ser honesta, no llegué ni a la mitad de lo que esperaba para el tercer capítulo de este pequeño fic; dioses... Esta parte de la historia es complicada. **

**Como sea, ¿quién no ha estado en la posición de Mei? Uno queriendo olvidar y el crush apareciéndose a cada rato. Así namás no se puede, señores. **

**Bueh. Muchas gracias por leer. El spoiler del siguiente capítulo es: "In the dark". **

**Abrazos.**

**Nayla.**


	4. Show me the scary parts

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**SWEET DRUG**

* * *

**IV  
Show me the scary parts**

"I know that you feel me, you're  
runnin', runnin', runnin', runnin'.  
Making the rounds with all your fake friends.  
Runnin', runnin' away from it.  
You can strip down without showing skin".

Desde unas semanas atrás, era común ver una sonrisa en Ayase Sakura, la pequeña tercera base que ya superaba el mes de noviazgo con el pitcher zurdo, Narumiya Mei. Ella, con un nuevo peinado cada día, llegaba alegre a clases y, por supuesto, era más feliz cuando veía a su novio durante el almuerzo.

Incluso más tarde, cuando llegaba la hora del entrenamiento, Sakura dejaba relucir toda su capacidad y entregaba todo su esfuerzo para alcanzar esa meta que sus superiores le impusieron. Llegaría al primer equipo ese año, tenía que hacerlo.

Así, Mei se sentiría orgulloso de ella y la admiraría más de lo que admiró a Harada Annaisha. Si conseguía mejorar incluso más que ella, si conseguía superar en el ámbito del bateo además…

El sonido de un largo batazo detuvo el entrenamiento de todas por un momento. Quien estaba en la caja de bateo en ese momento era la cátcher titular, que sonreía apenas, orgullosa de esa pelota que golpeó el extremo de la barda del jardín izquierdo.

—Algo atrasado, pero bueno —musitó Annaisha.

—¡Eso fue como mínimo un doblete, Harada-san! —exclamó la nueva estudiante de intercambio, pitcher, Kang So-hee. Su japonés no era para nada un problema, mas su pronunciación a veces hacía difícil la comunicación.

—¡Tienes que decirnos cómo conseguiste mejorar así, Isha! —exclamó la primera base.

Anna se dedicó a sonreír y a pedir otro lanzamiento. Por supuesto, la lanzadora coreana se negó a hacerlo hasta que revelara su secreto.

—Dijeron que no sabías hacer más que rolas al cuadro —reclamó ésta.

—¿Fue un entrenamiento especial? —insistió la segunda base.

—Algo así, recibí algunos consejos de alguien del equipo de béisbol. Eso fue todo —respondió Anna antes de golpear el home con el bat, presionando a la pitcher.

—¿El equipo de béisbol? —musitó Sakura.

—¡Debió ser Narumiya-san! —exclamó alguna.

—¡Por supuesto que fue Narumiya! ¿Qué otro miembro del equipo de béisbol se le acercaría?

—¡Silencio todas y a entrenar! —espetó la capitana, Minako Takei.

A Sakura, empero, no se le escapó la minúscula sonrisa de Anna al volver a batear. Entonces era cierto… Narumiya Mei, _su_ Narumiya Mei la ayudó a mejorar. A ella, a la que lo rechazó en más de una ocasión, a la mujer que menos lo valoraba.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?

Para cuando la práctica concluyó, Sakura apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran esas buenas demostraciones al bat de la cátcher. Y de lo que su sonrisa significaba.

Sakura se percató de que Anna solía quedarse más tiempo en la bañera que otras de sus compañeras. A veces, incluso tenía el atrevimiento de poner su propia música en el reproductor; como si se tratara de la dueña del lugar, como si todas disfrutaran de lo que ella escuchaba.

Pero esa tarde, la tercera base se encargó de quedarse a solas con Harada en la bañera. No quería que nadie escuchara su conversación, no quería que nadie se burlara de ella al día siguiente o que alguien le contara a Mei al respecto.

—Me gusta mucho el soundtrack de _Majora's Mask _para después de un largo entrenamiento —mencionó Anna—. Es relajante, ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó cerrando los ojos.

Sakura no se molestó en prestarle atención a la extraña melodía que ambientaba la situación. Entre más conocía a la afamada cátcher, más la detestaba. Egoísta hipócrita.

—No tienes que fingir conmigo, Harada —contestó ella—. Y ahora que estamos solas, háblame de ese entrenamiento especial con mi novio.

Anna abrió los ojos, apenas un poco.

—No fue nada especial, pierde cuidado. Sólo me dio un par de consejos —aclaró.

—¿Te tocó? —Anna la miró ya con los ojos completamente abiertos, un tanto asombrada— Así que lo hizo. Y tú lo permitiste, maldita zorra.

—No fue nada de eso; por favor, no lo malinterpretes. Sólo tocó mis hombros y mi cintura. Necesitaba acomodar mi postura, eso es todo. Jamás permitiría que me tocara de otra forma; yo respeto su relación.

—Y una mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que tocar tu cintura? ¿No podía enseñarte a base de la imitación o acaso querías que pusiera sus manos sobre ti?

—Fue por mi postura, ya te lo dije. Y en todo caso, no creo que yo sea la culpable. Si no confías en tu novio, no es mi problema.

—Ah, entonces buscas que me pelee con Mei. Ésa es tu jugada, perra.

Anna suspiró. No era la primera vez que la insultaban por un malentendido, pero tampoco le agradaba mucho que lo hicieran. Y parecía que Sakura era especialmente celosa.

—Si te soy honesta, no me importa —contestó mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la bañera—. Pero me gustaría que tú sí valoraras a Narumiya-kun. Nos vemos después, Ayase. Buen entrenamiento. —Se despidió una vez con la toalla enrollada en su cuerpo.

Sakura la miró de pies a cabeza. Además de todo, esa chica solía presumir su cuerpo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Pantalones ajustados que resaltaban sus glúteos, blusas entalladas… Ni siquiera poseía el mejor cuerpo del instituto; su copa B no sorprendería a nadie.

Al menos, Sakura estaba segura que en cuanto a curvas, ella la superaba. Y Mei lo disfrutaba, por supuesto que sí.

**.**

De vez en cuando, Seiya encontraba una forma para que Anna lo ayudara a tareas que en realidad le pertenecían al Consejo Estudiantil o, en ocasiones, al profesorado. Anna estaba acostumbrada a que su mejor amigo hiciera algunos favores para ganarse la simpatía de la autoridad; ella sabía que él era un excelente manipulador y que su inteligencia no sólo radicaba en los números de sus boletas. Si estaba o no de acuerdo con lo que él hacía, estaba de más; lo cierto era que la posición de Seiya muchas veces la benefició a ella misma.

Así que, cuando él la invitó a almorzar en una de las mesas afuera de los edificios principales, ella adivinó que se trataba de una tarea pendiente de la cual nadie debía saber. Mas no esperó que se tratara de algo tan especial…

—¿No nos pasará nada si nos ven calificando los exámenes de los de tercero? —cuestionó Anna comparando las respuestas de dos pruebas de Historia Universal.

—Por eso te traje aquí, nadie viene a esta zona. De cualquier forma, las preguntas cambian en cada prueba. No es como si pudiéramos hacer trampa siquiera —respondió Seiya sin darle real importancia—. Por supuesto, no te recomiendo que le cuentes esto a tu querida amiga Suzume.

—Creí que ella te agradaba.

Seiya se alzó de hombros.

—No me desagrada, pero no me gusta su insistencia con Narumiya y sus relaciones. ¿Qué intenciones tiene al hablarte de ello?

—Le gusta ver mis reacciones, supongo. Quiere verme celosa.

El chico dejó de calificar y miró a Anna. Días atrás, le mencionó que Narumiya la ayudó a mejorar su postura para batear; sin pensar siquiera en las intenciones ocultas por las cuales el pitcher pudo ayudarle. Era demasiado ingenua…

—No confío en ese jugador.

—Sí, ya lo has mencionado unas veinte veces —contestó Anna entre un suspiro.

—No me gusta que se te haya acercado tanto esa noche. Sobre todo porque dijiste que te tocó —advirtió sin alterar su tono sereno.

Anna hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué todos lo ven de esa forma tan pervertida? Sólo estaba ayudándome a mejorar mi postura; no fue nada malo.

—Claro, tomarte de los hombros es una cosa; ¿pero acariciar tu pierna? Ni siquiera yo me he atrevido a tanto. Pásame ese montón.

Seiya no sólo preguntó hasta el hartazgo por los detalles de esa noche, también se encargó de memorizar cada gesto de Anna al contarle. No olvidaba, sobre todo, ese ligero sonrojo cuando le contó del dedo de ese estúpido pitcher en su pierna. Maldito abusivo.

—No inventes cosas, él no me acarició nada —espetó Anna tomando el fajo de hojas al que Seiya se refería—. Narumiya-kun tiene novia, no lo olvides.

—Y esa novia no eres tú; no tiene por qué pasar tiempo en la noche contigo, ¿sabes? Sólo te dará mala reputación. —Pasó su mirada ante los exámenes en sus manos, como asegurándose de que estuvieran bien calificados— Chico egoísta.

Anna dejó a un lado los exámenes que le faltaban por revisar y tomó su bento para comenzar a comer.

—Por favor, no te refieras de esa forma a Narumiya-kun. No hicimos nada malo. —Tomó un poco de nimono para comenzar. Al menos, el bento de ese día era uno de sus preferidos.

—No creo que tú hayas hecho nada malo, Anna; pero es que tú eres muy ingenua como para darte cuenta de las intenciones de esa clase de hombres.

Anna dejó de comer enseguida.

—¿Esa clase de hombres? —repitió.

Seiya asintió.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. _Ellos_ no piensan en otra cosa que no sea para su propio beneficio.

La muchacha sintió cómo el coraje poco a poco la llenaba, adivinando a qué dirección iban las palabras de su amigo. Dejó escapar una vez más un suspiro y asintió para sí misma.

—¿Quieres ser más específico? Espero que no estés insultando de ninguna forma a Narumiya-kun —dijo casi esperando que Seiya se retractara.

—Los beisbolistas, sobre todo los más arrogantes como él, sólo se dedican a satisfacer a lo que tienen en sus pantalones. Tú lo sabes bien, y deberías evitar que Narumiya siquiera se acerque a tu cuer…

El sonido de la pluma rayar una hoja fue interrumpido por un sonido seco y profundo, seguido de una caída estruendosa por parte del miembro del Consejo Estudiantil. De pie, entre la mesa y él, se encontraba Anna. Agitaba su mano, tratando de superar el dolor de sus heridas recién hechas.

En el césped, sosteniéndose la mejilla, y con un hilo de sangre en su boca, la miraba un enojado Seiya.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?! —Le gritó luego de ver la sangre que limpió el dorso de su mano.

Anna lamió las heridas en sus nudillos, sin quitarle la mirada.

—Te advertí que te abstuvieras de insultar a Narumiya-kun. Serás mi mejor amigo, pero no te permitiré que digas esas cosas de él.

Seiya se sostuvo de la banca de madera para levantarse poco a poco. No era la primera vez que ella reaccionaba de esa forma, y a decir verdad tampoco era la primera vez que sentía de primera mano su enojo. Empero, no podía acostumbrarse; esa chica era demasiado ruda cuando lo deseaba.

—Sí sabes que si voy a la dirección con un golpe así, será tu final en el equipo de softball, ¿verdad? —mencionó, mas los ojos duros de Anna no cambiaron.

—Hazlo, acúsame, y entonces no volveré a dirigirte una sola palabra y mucho menos volveré a mirarte. Será como si jamás te hubiera conocido.

Enseguida, tomó el resto de su almuerzo y abandonó a Seiya a su suerte. Ya era hora de que le pusiera un alto; sus aires de grandeza rebasaron por completo los límites permitidos.

**.**

Durante los siguientes minutos, Anna permaneció intranquila, observándose los nudillos lastimados y mirando a su alrededor. Tragaba saliva cada tanto, con el temor a flor de piel.

Empero, no temía a que Seiya la acusara; sabía que él no se atrevería a hacerlo. No, a lo que Anna le temía era a que alguien la hubiera visto, a que alguien conociera esa "otra parte suya". A que supieran quién era ella en verdad…

Desde que era muy chica, su madre le dio la tarea de proteger a su hermano mayor; le dijo que en la escuela sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Y aunque su progenitora se refería a un apoyo moral, Anna no supo qué más hacer cuando se enteró de que su hermano era víctima de _bullying_ y simplemente optó por empujar a aquellos agresores y golpearlos con lo que tuviera en la mano. Ella sólo buscaba proteger a su hermano, buscaba cumplir con lo que su madre le encargó.

No obstante, conforme fue creciendo, y a pesar de la severa educación por parte de su madre, Anna no pudo reprimir esos impulsos que de vez en cuando la llenaban. Y es que lo que en un principio se trató de defender sólo a su hermano, más tarde fue llevado a proteger a sus amigos cercanos, a su primer amor… Y ahora a un chico que fue su pretendiente por más de un trimestre.

Tal vez estaba descontrolándose un poco… Una dama no debía comportarse de esa forma tan salvaje.

El timbre del segundo descanso sonó y Anna soltó la pluma de inmediato para cubrir sus nudillos. Necesitaría hielo para desinflamar su mano.

Se levantó con rapidez, casi sin fijarse que frente a ella otro alumno había hecho lo mismo, y apenas se disculpó. Era menester salir del salón de inmediato.

Como era de esperar, no notó la mirada del pelirrojo que se sentaba detrás de ella y con quien había chocado momentos atrás.

Ella simplemente caminó y caminó hasta encontrar una máquina expendedora de bebidas. Estaba cerca de uno de los patios de entrenamiento; por lo que una considerable cantidad de gente se encontraba cerca.

Sin prestarle mucha atención, miró las opciones y metió algunas monedas. Cualquier cosa fría estaría bien.

Estiró el brazo derecho para seleccionar la bebida predilecta y esperó unos segundos.

—Así que lo derribaste con un puñetazo. Interesante —mencionó una voz a sus espaldas, congelándola en el acto.

Debía ser una broma. Miró apenas por encima de su hombro y se encontró con los fríos ojos de un chico pelirrojo cuyo fleco cubría un cuarto de su rostro. Maldición, era Shirakawa Katsuyuki, el parador en corto del club de béisbol.

No era famoso por ser agradable…

Inmediatamente, Anna se aseguró de que nadie a su alrededor lo hubiera escuchado y lo tomó de la muñeca, asustada.

—¡No digas nada! —suplicó antes de jalarlo hacia la sombra de la máquina— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Alguien te lo dijo? —susurró.

Shirakawa se soltó del agarre de la cátcher y recargó la cabeza en la pared.

—Me gusta descansar entre los pastos de la zona donde el intelectual y tú estaban. Mi reproductor se quedó sin pila, por lo que me vi obligado a escuchar su absurda conversación. Escuché un golpe y por curiosidad miré. Debo reconocer que no esperaba que lo tiraras de ese modo —explicó casi con aburrimiento.

Anna sintió cómo se coloreaba al mismo tiempo que la embargaba el terror. Maldita sea, eso no estaba en sus planes.

—No le digas a Narumiya-kun de esto. No, no le digas a nadie, por favor.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No, no lo es, para nada. Es-es un favor.

—Mei dejaría de interesarse en ti si le contara que eres capaz de derribar a alguien de un puñetazo.

—Nada de decirle a Narumiya-kun. Te pagaré con algo, compraré tu silencio —insistió ella sosteniéndose la cabeza—. Por favor, nadie debe saber de esto.

Shirakawa percibió de inmediato el terror de esa chica. Era como si temiera que se conociera su verdadera personalidad. Interesante.

—Para ser alguien que acaba de derrumbar a un miembro del Consejo Estudiantil, te ves muy asustada.

—Por favor, deja de repetirlo —suplicó Anna sacudiendo los brazos—. Haré lo que sea por ti, pídelo. Tu tarea, tu… ¿Comida?

—¿Qué tal un reproductor nuevo? —cuestionó el chico.

En realidad, no estaba interesado en revelar el aparente abrumador secreto del antiguo interés romántico de Mei; no obstante, sabía que ella no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hiciesen un trato. Sería un desperdicio no aprovechar esa oportunidad que la vida le entregaba.

Anna bajó las manos y mordió sus labios.

—No tengo suficiente dinero para eso, pero ¿qué tal si te invito una comida en un sitio lindo?

—No me interesas en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué querría una comida contigo?

—Te daré el dinero para que vayas con quien tú desees.

—No estoy interesado en nadie.

—¡Para que disfrutes la cena tú solo! —sugirió exasperada— No lo sé, sólo... Tiene que haber algo que pueda ofrecerte.

El jugador se alzó de hombros. En verdad esa chica era demasiado dramática; tal vez fue precisamente eso lo que vio el pitcher rubio para invitarla a salir con él.

Suspiró. Aún quedaba algo que podía resolverlo.

—Somos del mismo grupo, ¿no? ¿Clases de Historia?

Anna desvió la mirada. Solía confundir las fechas y los acontecimientos importantes de cada periodo…

—¿Qué me dices de Lengua moderna? —inquirió Shirakawa.

—¡Excelente! Iré a la facultad de lengua, en eso soy muy buena.

—Y haremos juntos los trabajos de Literatura Universal, no volveré a permitir que Mei arruine mi futura entrega.

—Tenemos un trato —dijo antes de volver a tomar su mano para cerrar el acuerdo—. Te daré las clases que necesites, pero estás comprometido a no decir nada de lo que viste.

—Bien, pero no vuelvas a tocarme con las manos ensangrentadas. Ni siquiera las has lavado. —Se quejó el short stop, apartándose de inmediato del contacto.

**.**

Unas tres horas después, Anna apenas podía creer que se encontraba encerrada en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, con Shirakawa Katsuyuki a su lado. El chico resolvía unos pequeños ejercicios que Anna le propuso al inicio de la sesión; no parecía especialmente atento, pero tampoco parecía preocuparle en demasía. Su asesora temporal, entre tanto, lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo.

No era la primera vez que ella daba tutorías; solía hacerlo cuando estaba en la secundaria y en ocasiones las dio acompañada de Seiya. Así, no era el asunto de las clases particulares lo que le preocupaba. Y, a decir verdad, no era que algo le preocupara en realidad.

Lo que sucedía, lo que en realidad le incomodaba se debía al inmenso y alargado silencio que dejaba ese chico. La aterraba… ¿Podía confiar en su palabra? ¿Serían suficientes las tutorías?

—Éstos son temas de primer año, ¿por qué tengo que resolverlos? —cuestionó Shirakawa, por fin, sobresaltando a la ya asustada Anna— ¿Ahora qué te pasó?

—Estuviste callado por casi media hora, me asustaste —contestó ella antes de tomar el cuaderno del pelirrojo para comprobar sus respuestas—. Y respecto a lo de los ejercicios de primero, aún tienes fallas en este tipo de construcción, ¿ves? Las construcciones modales siempre son complicadas.

Shirakawa resopló. Temas menores; nadie debía darle importancia a esas tonterías.

—Como sea, ¿las tutorías serán sobre esa cosa? ¿No deberías enfocarte en lo de este año?

—Tendrás una mejor retención si tienes claros los temas anteriores. Y, mira, aquí dudaste. Podríamos hacer un corto repaso del año pasado, no será gran problema para ti —mencionó la chica y Shirakawa estuvo a punto de gritarle que tal vez no necesitaba nada de eso. Pero por experiencia sabía que una dramática como ella no se dejaría convencer de esa forma.

—¿Y para eso necesitaremos dos horas? ¿No habrá un descanso? —reclamó y sus ojos fríos obligaron a Anna a desviar la mirada. Nadie podía negarle nada si usaba esa mirada…

—Claro que sí, pon el tiempo de descanso —accedió mientras jugaba con su lápiz.

—Justo ahora, que sea media hora —dijo él antes de abrir su mochila para sacar su reproductor.

—Tal vez media hora sea demasiado… —musitó Anna y como respuesta recibió de nuevo esa mirada que no permitía rechazos— Bien, pero en la biblioteca no se permite el uso de audífonos. No son mis reglas —añadió para evitar que el chico se molestara con ella.

Con una expresión que evidenciaba su enojo, Shirakawa guardó su reproductor y se cruzó de brazos, mirándola.

—Bien, ya lo guardé. ¿Cuál es tu siguiente idea?

Anna apenas lo miró unos segundos antes de sonreír. Tenía la actividad perfecta para él. ¡Le iba a gustar!

Emocionada, sacó de su mochila el box score de su equipo y lo colocó en la mesa.

—¡Tienes que darme tu opinión sobre el partido de entrenamiento del…!

—Ni lo sueñes. —La interrumpió— De lo único que habla Narumiya es de béisbol y de Miyuki Kazuya; esos temas están vetados. Y Carlos sólo me habla de chicas, así que tampoco quiero esos temas aquí.

Anna hizo un mohín. No tenía problema alguno sobre no hablarle de chicas, pero ¡vamos! Ambos amaban ese deporte, ¿cuál era el problema de conversar sobre lo único que compartían?

—¿Y de qué más podemos hablar entonces? —susurró un tanto molesta— Sólo quería tu opinión sobre un par de lanzamientos.

—Sí, eso supuse. Mei no deja de hablar de lanzamientos raros y "nuevos" que está probando; eres igual a él.

—¡Bien! Si no te hablo de lanzamientos, ¿entonces…?

—No.

—¡¿Pero por qué no?! —exclamó alzando los brazos. Shirakawa volvió a mirarla con enojo, mas ella no cedió— Eres un jugador de béisbol y yo una de softball, es normal considerar que…

—Mi vida no es sólo el béisbol a diferencia de la tuya —atajó alzando un poco la voz—. ¿Acaso no tienes más intereses?

Anna mordió sus labios y bajó su mirada. Bien, eso fue suficiente. Shirakawa no hablaría de béisbol.

—Me gustan los gatos, los tiburones y los flamingos. Mi banda favorita son Los Beatles y me gusta la saga de Zelda. ¿Feliz? —espetó la cátcher limitada, también cruzándose de brazos.

—Satisfecho, al menos —respondió Shirakawa mientras cerraba los ojos—. Tiburones… Me esperaba que te gustara algo tan salvaje.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡No hables de ellos de esa forma! —exclamó Anna un segundo antes de sumergirse en un discurso sobre la pésima perspectiva que se tenía sobre su segundo animal favorito. Olvidándose por completo, que momentos atrás se había jurado que era imposible hablar de algo ajeno al béisbol con un beisbolista.

**.**

Los días transcurrieron casi sin novedades por parte del equipo de béisbol. Sobre todo para el pitcher que se posicionaba como el mejor de ese año, todo parecía marchar bien. Sus lanzamientos mejoraban, y esa nueva arma suya evolucionaba a gran escala. Las cenas desagradables y los entrenamientos continuos sólo eran un precio a pagar.

El Koshien, su única meta, sería suyo ese año. No podía dudar, no podía distraerse; nadie debía sacarlo de ese objetivo.

—¡Mei-kun!

Pero, claro, no todos respetaban lo que él deseara. Y aunque esa chica que saltaba hacia su cuello era de lo más tierna y particular, Mei no siempre estaba de humor para recibirla con el mismo cariño de siempre.

—Sakura, creí que estarías entrenando. —Le dijo mientras apartaba de ella el balón medicinal de seis kilos.

La chica, ajena al esfuerzo que hacía su novio para evitar que el balón cayera al suelo, se dedicó a besar su rostro y a abrazar su cuello, alzada de puntas.

—Seguro trae buenas noticias —musitó Yamaoka, a unos tres metros frente a Mei, esperando que le arrojara el balón para continuar con el entrenamiento.

—Es que te extrañé, Mei-kun. Y hoy me felicitó el entrenador, dijo que lo hice bien —mencionó ella. Y el pitcher trató de sonreír. El balón era demasiado para su brazo derecho.

Con cuidado de no ser brusco, la apartó y por fin pudo sostener el objeto de entrenamiento con ambas manos.

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste bien, has estado entrenando duro, Sakura —respondió Mei antes de arrojarle el balón a Yamaoka. La práctica debía continuar.

Sakura, a unos pasos de Mei, se dio cuenta de que tal vez esa noche él no querría caminar con ella. Ella entendía, Mei estaba mejorando a una velocidad increíble y estaba peleando el puesto del as; pero no podía negar que ansiaba un poco de su atención. Esa tarde en el entrenamiento, le festejaron una difícil atrapada y aludieron a su voluntad para reforzar sus habilidades. Estaba feliz y quería celebrarlo con su novio.

Pero éste sólo miraba ese balón y a su compañero. Tras un corto segundo, Sakura recordó algo que escuchó esa tarde en las bañeras, un rumor sobre uno de los compañeros de Mei.

Giró el cuello y buscó entre los presentes esa inconfundible cabellera pelirroja; y al no encontrarla, soltó casi en un susurro:

—Tal vez esté con ella… Mei-kun, —Lo llamó— ¿No está Shirakawa-kun esta vez?

Mei recibió el balón medicinal y miró a su alrededor.

—¿A dónde fue? Estaba aquí hace unos momentos, ¿no?

—Fue a su habitación, dijo que estaba cansado —contestó Carlos desde el _press_ de banca.

—¿De nuevo? —cuestionó Mei antes de continuar su entrenamiento— Está raro últimamente, y eso que él es raro por excelencia.

Sakura se agarró el labio inferior, sopesando si sería adecuado revelarles ese secreto a voces que comenzaba a correr en la escuela. Y es que, no era para menos: ambos sujetos tan reservados con sus relaciones sociales…

—¿Por qué preguntaste por él, Sakura? —cuestionó Mei, más extrañado que celoso.

—Ah, es… —¿Por qué no lo veía celoso? ¿Por qué parecía preguntar sólo por un deber? ¿Sería que todavía pensaba en esa otra mujer?— Me dijeron que está saliendo con Harada-san.

El efecto fue inmediato. Mei apenas pudo agarrar el esférico y durante unos segundos parpadeó repetidamente. Eso era imposible.

—¿Shirakawa saliendo con alguien? ¿Eso es posible? —cuestionó Yamaoka.

—Por supuesto que no es posible que él tenga novia y yo no —contestó Carlos, mas dejó a un lado el ejercicio para sentarse sobre la tabla—. Aunque escuché que los vieron llegar juntos a los campos de entrenamiento, y eso ya es un avance para nuestro amigo.

—¿Con Anna? —cuestionó Mei, olvidándose del trato que se hizo a sí mismo— ¿Están seguros?

Sakura sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta al ver esa expresión en su pareja, tan llena de incomprensión, frustración y algo de coraje. Celos, definitivamente eran celos, provocados por alguien más.

—No lo sé, viejo. Debe haber alguna explicación —continuó Carlos—. Harada dijo que no salía con jugadores.

—Eso la convertiría en una mentirosa, ¿no es cierto? —cuestionó Sakura con fingida inocencia. Enseguida, el pitcher la miró— Ella los rechazó a ustedes bajo el pretexto de que son beisbolistas, juzgándolos mal; pero va sin problemas con Shirakawa-kun. Incluso ahora… No recuerdo haber visto a Harada-san en la cena.

Carlos y Yamaoka soltaron una corta carcajada. No, eso sería demasiado.

—Shirakawa ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso, ¿cómo sabría llegar a segunda base? —inquirió Yamaoka— Mei, el balón.

El pitcher, apenas sin mirarlo, arrojó el objeto y sacudió sus manos.

—He terminado por hoy. Iré a bañarme; nos vemos mañana, Sakura. —Se despidió con apenas un beso en la mejilla y, sin mirarla a los ojos una vez más, caminó hacia la salida.

"Una mentirosa"… ¿Eso era todo? ¿Anna le había mentido? ¿Ésa era su naturaleza, después de todo? Bueno, su mejor amigo no era conocido por ser la persona más honesta del plantel; pero Anna no era como él. Anna no podía ser así. Pero si incluso Carlos tenía testimonios de ellos dos…

Se detuvo frente a las regaderas.

—Ay… —musitó con una mano en el pecho. Cuánto dolía todavía…

**.**

Al día siguiente, el sol calentaba a los estudiantes a través de los enormes ventanales, los murmullos matinales ambientaban el lugar y las risas abundaban. Una mañana tranquila, una mañana sin aparentes novedades.

Una mañana en la cual Mei se detuvo frente a la puerta de su salón.

Anna sostenía un libro en sus manos y se encontraba parcialmente volteada hacia el asiento de Shirakawa, mostrándole algunos párrafos y mirando de vez en cuando su rostro. Tan cerca de él, sin importarle que fuera beisbolista; charlando de cualquier cosa, esperando su reacción…

Ella… Chica mentirosa.

Mei, molesto por lo recién descubierto, se sentó en su banca y sacó una de las revistas deportivas que cargaba con frecuencia en el último semestre. Cualquier cosa para evitar mirarlos de nuevo.

Y mientras el lanzador trataba de evadir la escena vista, Anna trataba de convencer a Shirakawa de trabajar sobre _The catcher in the Rye_ de J.D. Salinger para el proyecto final de Literatura Universal. La temática era sencilla, pero adecuada para chicos de su edad y podría servir como un impulso para aquellos que se sentían confundidos consigo mismos.

—Sí, pero la narrativa es floja. _The Goodfather _es mucho más entretenido —respondió Katsuyuki, sin esforzarse más en sus argumentos.

—Lo dices sólo por los enfrentamientos de la mafia, no seas mentiroso —acusó Anna—. No niego que sea un buen libro, pero es muy largo. No alcanzaremos a analizar todo en unas cuantas semanas; tenemos otras materias, ¿sabes?

—Están las películas. La primera y la segunda abarcan por completo el libro.

—¡Pero en la película no desarrollan a Johnny Fontane, uno de los mejores personajes del libro! Anda, usemos _The catcher in the Rye_, podremos dividirnos con mayor facilidad los temas.

—No usaré nada que tenga la palabra "cátcher" en el título. Te lo advertí —espetó Shirakawa y Anna dejó caer el rostro en el libro.

—Apenas y menciona un campo de béisbol en toda la trama… —susurró— Pero tú ganas, hablaremos de Don Corleone y su arrogante familia.

Por supuesto, sin importar lo banales y terrenales temas que estos dos trataban, los rumores acerca de su cercanía se hacían cada vez más notorios. Pues aunque ninguno de los dos lo notaba, no sólo se trataba de acuerdos entre clases y las tardes en las tutorías; se trataba además de salir y entrar juntos a la biblioteca, se trataba de que Shirakawa rechazó un considerable número de citas porque afirmaba no estar interesado en las relaciones, se trataba de que Anna declaró que no saldría con un beisbolista.

Pero aun con todo eso, aun con todo lo que estaba sobre sus espaldas, los dos chicos continuaron con lo que se convirtió en rutina:

Encerrados en uno de los cubículos de la biblioteca, con ejercicios resueltos y repasos creados con minuciosidad. Con un Shirakawa ya acostumbrado a la seriedad de Annaisha y una serie de explicaciones que él ya comprendía.

Y con media hora de descanso, en la cual Anna aprendió a evitar su tema favorito para contarle de cosas que ni siquiera consideraba importantes.

—Se descompuso la máquina dispensadora del ala norte de los dormitorios. Es horrible —contaba ella mientras abría una bolsa de cacahuates—. Ahora tengo que cruzar por los baños, pasar por el comedor y llegar casi a la entrada si se me antoja un café a medianoche.

—¿Por qué no vas al de la parte trasera del ala sur? Creí que había una ahí —contestó su alumno, quitándole un cacahuate de la mano.

Anna, ya acostumbrada a que su acompañante parecía tratarla como un hombre más, tomó otro cacahuate y se lo metió a la boca.

—Porque ése sólo tiene frituras, como esto… Por cierto, ¿cómo sabes que hay una máquina expendedora en el ala sur del dormitorio de chicas? —cuestionó todavía con la semilla en la lengua.

El _short stop_ se alzó de hombros, sin darle real importancia.

—Mi madre estuvo en una de las primeras generaciones de softball de Inashiro, ella me contó cómo vivía y me dijo que en algún punto les prometieron una máquina expendedora en esa zona.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¿Tu madre jugaba softball? ¡¿Qué posición?! —cuestionó Anna al fin tragándose el cacahuate. Shirakawa desvió la mirada antes de quitarle la bolsa de frituras.

En verdad era igual a Mei. Tan malditamente obsesionada…

—¿Qué más sería? Parador en corto, obviamente. Y no te diré sus estadísticas, sólo jugó un año.

Anna resopló, derrotada. Estiró la mano para que le diera al menos una porción de los cacahuates que ella misma compró y el jugador inclinó la bolsa para que cayeran unos cuantos sobre su palma.

—¿Y por qué dejó de jugar? ¿Se lesionó?

—Podría decirse que… La obligaron. No había división entre dormitorios de hombres y dormitorios de mujeres; hubo un altercado en su dormitorio —relató con una mirada incluso más aterradora que la que acostumbraba.

Anna dejó de masticar, sin saber qué debía responder ante esa declaración. Qué situación tan feroz…

—Cometida por beisbolistas… —susurró, pensando en voz alta. Cerró los ojos, creyendo que Shirakawa se ofendería y le reclamaría; mas este no contestó en largos segundos.

—Sí, así fue. Unos enfermos totales. —Dejó a un lado las frituras a un lado— Detesto a esa clase de personas.

—¿A los beisbolistas? Pero tú eres…

—A los enfermos, lo acabo de decir. El ser un beisbolista no te convierte automáticamente en un acosador y no todos los acosadores son beisbolistas. No seas tan ingenua.

Anna bajó el rostro. Claro, tenía razón. Un acosador podía venir de cualquier lado…

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Es increíble que hayas defendido a Mei de ser un acosador y aun así poseas una mentalidad tan equívoca. ¿Que acaso él es el único que entra en tu círculo de confianza?

—No, no quise… Lo siento, ¿bien? Me educaron de una forma un tanto estricta y tal vez un tanto extremista; pero…

—No puedes ir por la vida poniendo pretextos así. No voy a discutir tu negación ante Mei; de cualquier forma, es una persona complicada. Pero tienes que buscar otra mentalidad; tu extraña discriminación a los beisbolistas combinada con tu obsesión al béisbol es desagradable.

Anna se rascó la nuca. Sí, suponía que era por mucho una gran ofensa; que para Shirakawa debía ser desagradable estar con una persona que lo prejuzgaba sin conocerlo. Pero no era como si fuera tan sencillo renunciar a tu educación…

—Lo siento, trabajaré en eso.

—Lo digo en serio, ¿por qué defendiste a Mei si tú misma crees en eso? ¿Por qué a él? Podrías haberlo llamado "acosador" y nadie lo pondría en duda.

—Él no me acosaba; sólo quería que le diera una oportunidad para conocerme —atajó ella, nuevamente ofendida. De nuevo, defendiendo a ese rubio arrogante.

—Como digas. No necesitas golpearme; de todas maneras no me importa lo que creas de Mei; aunque creo que estás cayendo en una contradicción al defenderlo con tanta fuerza al mismo tiempo que dices no te importa como algo más que un beisbolista.

—Quiero que otras personas lo conozcan como lo que es.

—Mei también es un beisbolista.

—Y nadie lo ataca por eso, excepto yo.

—Sin embargo, lo defiendes como persona, no como beisbolista.

Enseguida, Anna sintió cómo un escalofrío la recorría, cual verdad entrando a su corazón. Maldición, detestaba hablar con Shirakawa; detestaba que siempre conseguía ganar en cada conversación.

**.**

Las sesiones de tutoría terminaban a las cuatro de la tarde. Les daba tiempo suficiente para entrenar a sus anchas, para comer, para descansar. Ambos hacían actividades distintas; mas en punto de las ocho de la noche, los dos chicos se encontraban en los comedores de sus respectivos dormitorios.

Rodeados de compañeros que conocían, de conversaciones alegres y de chistes locales. Rodeados de una entera confianza que creían nada podía desestabilizar.

Anna, por ejemplo, charlaba con So-hee sobre sus lanzamientos y cómo podían usarlos para futuros partidos. Esa chica, de hermoso cabello largo y labios delgados, era demasiado carismática como para ignorarla. Y Anna, aun con sus fuertes intenciones de expresar su admiración por los lanzamientos que controlaba, admitía que la joven le agradaba en demasía.

—En Corea llegué al promedio de .3; creo que ha sido el mejor promedio que he tenido —dijo la jugadora extranjera.

—¿En serio? Entonces tiene que ser nuestra meta superar ese récord.

—Harada-san, Harada-san. —La llamó una voz a su derecha. Era Sakura, quien se encontraba de pie, justo frente a la mesa.

Eso no podía significar nada nuevo, menos cuando la chica le sonreía con falsa amabilidad; Anna sabía a la perfección que la _infielder_ no la apreciaba, que desconfiaba de ella. Y el que la buscara así, tan abiertamente…

—¿Pasa algo, Ayase? —cuestionó con cierta reserva. Lo de ser amable con esa chica estaba fuera de lugar luego de cómo Sakura la insultó en los baños.

—Sólo tenía curiosidad. ¿Es cierto que estás saliendo con Shirakawa-kun? —Sonrió.

—¡¿Con Shirakawa, yo?! ¡No, no, no, no! Absolutamente no, ¡no!

Su negación, lejos de calmar la curiosidad de Sakura y de quienes la rodeaban, la incrementó. Anna sintió cómo varias miradas se posicionaban en ella y los nervios empezaron a sobrecogerla.

—¿Entonces también lo rechazaste, Harada-san? —cuestionó Sakura— Sería al tercer beisbolista al que rechazas.

—¿Al tercero? —repitió So-hee— Vaya que eres popular entre los deportistas.

—Eh, no. Yo-yo no lo rechacé.

—¿Entonces sí están saliendo? —insistió la tercera base, acercándose a ella.

Anna notó, entonces, que Sakura obstruía su camino para huir. Parada tan cerca de ella, arrinconándola. Presionándola con tanta fuerza, ganándose las miradas y la curiosidad de las demás.

—No, nosotros no… No estamos saliendo, en verdad —aseguró mientras miraba sobre su hombro, justo a donde estaba la puerta.

—Pero se les ha visto muy juntos últimamente. Creí que dijiste que no querías relacionarte con beisbolistas.

Maldición. Ahora había puesto una mano sobre la mesa. ¿Es que quería matarla de un ataque de ansiedad?

—No, no, pero nosotros…. Yo-yo sólo le doy clases, ¡asesorías! Son asesorías de Lengua Moderna, no es otra cosa.

—¿Asesorías? No creí que Shirakawa-kun lo necesitara —musitó Sakura colocando una mano en su barbilla— ¿Y acaso te paga?

Anna enmudeció con esa pregunta. Lo lógico habría sido responder que sí, que lo hacía. Mas lo cierto que de tener un ingreso económico, ella habría comprado unas nuevas guanteletas; el equipo entero sabía que deseaba unas, que las suyas ya estaban bastante desgastadas… Aunque podía decir que estaba ahorrando para comprarse las de mejor calidad… Pero ya había transcurrido el suficiente tiempo para que esa respuesta no fuese creíble…

—Por favor, déjame en paz —pidió Anna antes de levantarse y, con un movimiento algo brusco, hacer a un lado a Sakura.

Su incomodidad era visible. Y la forma como esa chica la presionó, también.

**.**

Shirakawa, por su parte, sostenía su bandeja vacía de comida en tanto Mei le reclamaba el haberle ocultado un secreto tan importante.

—Honestamente no tengo idea de qué hablas. Y tampoco me interesa —refutó.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Estás saliendo con Anna-chan y no me lo dijiste!

El _short stop_ abrió los ojos, asombrado por tal acusación.

—¿Te refieres a mí? ¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó, casi asqueado.

En ese momento, sintió cómo Carlos colgaba un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Tienes que decirnos cómo le hiciste, hombre. ¿Cuál es el secreto para salir con Harada Annaisha?

Asqueroso. Esa chica tenía de delicada lo de él de amable; no había siquiera una posibilidad de…

—¿Qué clase de mierda se les metió en la cabeza? —cuestionó Shirakawa deshaciéndose del contacto de Carlos— Me está dando asesorías de Lengua y hacemos un trabajo juntos. Eso es todo.

—Sí, claro. Esas mentiras no te las cree nadie —espetó Mei—. ¿Por qué tú dejarías que una chica te diera asesorías? Jamás le hablaste antes, ¿qué fue lo que cambió? ¿Ah? ¿Por qué ella sí sale contigo?

Narumiya Mei era el mejor pitcher de Inashiro y el sujeto más patético también. Paseaba por la escuela con su novia de la mano, fungían como una pareja feliz que se apoyaban y se querían… Pero esos ojos no mentían. Seguía tan estúpidamente enamorado de esa chica que escondía su verdadera personalidad para salvarlo a él.

Patéticos ambos. Y patético él por formar parte de ese asunto.

Suspiró. Y antes de que pudiera inventar una barata excusa, el celular en su bolsillo vibró. Le entregó su charola a Carlos y miró el remitente del mensaje. Era el colmo de sus males… Pero tal vez debía hacerlo para quitarse de encima a esos dos.

—Me largo —dijo antes de guardar el teléfono. Mei, por su parte, mantenía el cuello alzado para tratar de leer el mensaje.

—¿Vas a verla?

—Vete a dormir.

**.**

Mei detestaba las mentiras, detestaba que le mintieran o le ocultaran algo. Lo detestaba sobre todo cuando se trataba de personas cercanas a él, de personas que él se atrevió a llamar "amigo". Lo detestaba en demasía.

Pero Shirakawa era uno de los sujetos más herméticos que conocía. Aun cuando le insistió, después de que regresó tras una extraña salida, que le contara la verdad sobre Anna, el parador en corto no dijo una palabra siquiera. Incluso tuvo el atrevimiento de ponerse los audífonos.

Bien, como lo deseara. No le rogaría.

Empero, estaba seguro de que la anormal excusa que le entregó la noche anterior era una completa farsa:

—Hicimos un trato. Ella me da tutorías de Lengua y yo de Estadística. Eso es todo.

Sí, por supuesto. Harada Annaisha era una de las mejores estudiantes del grupo; ella no necesitaba asesorías de nadie. Mucho menos de Shirakawa. Mentirosos. Par de mentirosos.

Mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras dos alumnas recogían la tarea de Inglés. Se dedicaba a pensar en lo que le ocultaban, en cómo también Kazuya se atrevía a ocultarle qué sucedió con la tal Oshiro. ¿Sólo un mensaje que le advertía que no hablara con ella? ¿Esperaba que con eso su curiosidad se llenara?

De forma distraída, vio un brazo derecho estirarse frente a su banca y, enseguida, notó que en la muñeca de la chica se vislumbraba una horrible marca rosácea. Alzó el rostro y vio cómo Harada Annaisha tomaba su cuaderno de inglés. Y, sin pensarlo, tomó su mano para ver con mayor atención ese futuro moretón.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Anna como un reflejo. Eso fue demasiado sorpresivo.

—¿Qué es esto? —cuestionó Mei mirándola con susto— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Vio en su rostro, colorado, el miedo y la indecisión.

—Gajes de cátcher —dijo retirando con rapidez su muñeca—. No es nada —aseveró.

Mei, sin embargo, no le quitó la vista aun cuando ella continuó recogiendo, ahora con la mano izquierda, las libretas. ¿"Gajes de cátcher"? No era la primera vez que le decía algo así.

En aquella ocasión, sus nudillos mostraban cicatrices frescas y aludió también a las ocupaciones de los receptores. Empero, cuando Mei le preguntó a Masatoshi e incluso a Kazuya, ambos negaron haber pasado por algo similar. Aludieron al hecho de que sólo un pésimo cátcher podría tener raspones siquiera en las palmas de la mano; mas Anna no entraba en esa categoría.

Y aunque Mei sabía que en ocasiones los cátchers recibían golpes que dejaban una marca en sus cuerpos, también era consciente de que lo que vio en la muñeca de Anna no parecía nada cercano a un encuentro en el béisbol. Además, el golpe lucía bastante fresco, como si se hubiera hecho esa misma mañana…

Miró hacia donde Shirakawa se encontraba. Su especialidad no era precisamente la paciencia; a nadie le extrañaría si se peleaba en algún punto. Pero… ¿Él sería capaz de hacerle eso a una chica?

No, imposible. No después de lo que le ocurrió a su madre.

**.**

Cuando el primer descanso inició, justo después de la clase de Literatura Universal, Mei se colocó a un lado de Shirakawa con la intención de planear el proyecto final de dicha materia. Por supuesto, el pelirrojo le informó que ya tenía un compañero de trabajo.

—¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¿Quién podría ser mejor compañero que yo? —espetó Mei.

Entre tanto, Anna apuntaba algunas cosas en una libreta delgada, sin reaccionar a la conversación establecida a unos centímetros de ella. Mei no podía dejar de notar los pequeños espasmos en la muñeca de la chica cada vez que presionaba la pluma. Ya interrogaría a Shirakawa en otro momento…

—En este momento, se me ocurren al menos cinco personas mejor que tú para un trabajo de literatura —contestó Katsuyuki sin darle real importancia.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! Además, ¿no ves que te estoy haciendo un favor? ¿Quién más se ofrecería para ser tu compañero de trabajo?

—¡Mei-kun! —exclamó la voz de Sakura desde la puerta.

Y de inmediato, tras un sonoro resoplido de enojo, Anna se levantó de su asiento. Pasó frente a Mei, sin mirarlo, sólo para entregarle a Shirakawa la libreta en la que estaba escribiendo.

—Elaboré algunas propuestas para trabajar sobre _The goodfather_; selecciona la que te interese más. Lo veremos más tarde.

—Dijiste que lo veríamos ahora. No voy a seguirte —contestó Shirakawa.

—Escoge lo que quieras —replicó Anna mirándolo, por vez primera para Mei, con enojo—. Yo no aguanto estar aquí —musitó antes de dirigirse a la puerta del extremo inferior.

Mei la vio caminar hasta encontrarse de frente con la que, él sabía, era su mejor amiga.

—¡Anna! ¿Por qué no respondes mis mensajes y llamadas? —cuestionó Suzume, bloqueándole la salida.

Para ese momento, Sakura ya había llegado hasta Mei y rodeaba su cintura, con cariño; empero, el pitcher seguía abstraído por la escena en la puerta.

—¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tú único interés es saber si estoy saliendo con Shirakawa y la respuesta es ¡no! ¡No! ¡Y mil veces no! Ya estoy harta de eso. Ahora, déjame salir.

—Pero es que tampoco me quieres decir qué pasó con Kimura-kun. ¿Por qué ya no se hablan, Anna?

—¡Porque no quiero, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Sólo déjame salir! —exclamó al tiempo que la empujaba para salir, de una vez por todas, del salón.

No era sólo Mei el testigo de aquella dramática conversación, todos los presentes a excepción de Shirakawa mantenían una expresión de asombro ante la explosión de una de las alumnas más tranquilas del instituto. Suzume, por su parte, bajó la mirada y retomó sus pasos a su respectivo salón.

—No me sorprende que se comporte así después de lo que me hizo —dijo una aparentemente inocente Sakura, todavía abrazada a su novio, quien la miró confundido.

El parador en corto suspiró y se colocó los audífonos. No sería testigo de un drama más. No en ese día.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué te hizo Harada? —cuestionó Mei.

—Ella es muy envidiosa, Mei-kun. No sólo es una mentirosa; le dijo al entrenador cosas muy feas de mí y me amonestaron por su culpa. Supongo que esperaba que me sacaran del equipo y por eso está tan molesta.

—¿Estás segura de que fue ella? No creo que sea capaz de…

—¡Pero, Mei-kun! Acabas de ver cómo trató al chico con el que sale y a la que decía ser su mejor amiga. Además de que ya vimos que también fue grosera con Kimura-kun. ¿Qué esperas que haga conmigo, tu novia?

Como efecto de sus palabras, varios murmullos se escucharon en el salón. Los argumentos de la chica tenían sentido. A decir verdad, Harada Annaisha era un secreto para todos; nadie podía decir que la conocía en realidad. Nadie excepto Kimura Seiya, quien aparentemente llevaba un par de semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, cuando antes parecía interesado en ella en más de una forma.

¿Quién podía asegurarles que su verdadera personalidad no era huraña? ¿Y si en realidad siempre había sido celosa respecto a las relaciones de Narumiya?

Mei sintió la insistente mirada de su novia, como si estuviera esperando una reacción en específico. Mas simplemente tragó saliva y bajó un poco el rostro. No quería creerlo, pero parecía que todo se inclinaba a esa posibilidad: la chica de la que se enamoró algunos meses atrás, no era más que una farsa.

Un suspiro alargado lo distrajo. Shirakawa se quitó los audífonos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Detesto cuando mi reproductor se queda sin batería —musitó.

Y entonces Mei lo recordó, ese moretón en la muñeca de Anna…

—¿Tú le hiciste esa marca a Harada? —espetó.

—¿Marca? —inquirió Sakura.

—¿Ahora de qué me acusas? —farfulló el pelirrojo.

—La marca en su mano, en su muñeca. ¿Fuiste tú? —Su voz podía pasar curiosa para el resto de los mirones, pero Shirakawa notaba cierta amenaza.

Si supiera que esa chica podía tirarlo de un solo golpe…

—No, no fui yo —contestó mirando de reojo a una pálida Sakura. Suspiró y abrió la libreta que Annaisha le había entregado—. Y, ultimadamente, ella tiene razón. No estamos saliendo y los dos estamos hartos del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

Mei abrió la boca para replicar, mas Shirakawa añadió:

—Ella no es lo que tú creíste que era; eso es verdad. —Sakura sonrió, pero la expresión del rubio parecía cada vez más desilusionada— Pero tampoco es lo que todos ellos te están haciendo creer —aludió, mirando directamente a Ayase, quien escondió el rostro en el brazo del lanzador.

**.**

Porque mientras esta conversación se desarrollaba, Anna se encontraba en uno de los baños de la escuela, con el agua helada del lavabo cayendo sobre su muñeca derecha.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba y mil veces lo odiaba. El llanto por coraje era uno de sus mayores problemas y lo odiaba con todo su ser. La gente creía que era débil, que era por sufrimiento, que era muy delicada. Ella sólo tenía deseos de abanicar hasta que su cuerpo le doliera, quería liberar todo el coraje que fue adquiriendo en las últimas semanas.

Pero sólo podía llorar… Llorar sin poder contárselo a nadie, llorar sin tener el hombro de Seiya ahí, llorar sin poder abrazar a su hermano… Llorar, llorar tan sola. Maldición. Detestaba llorar.

De no haber sido por esa chica, de no haber sido por su visita esa mañana:

Anna se encontraba frente al espejo de su dormitorio, cepillándose el cabello mientras _Know your enemy _de Green Day se oía a lo lejos. Su compañera de cuarto había salido antes para verse con unas amigas suyas; así que Anna se dio la libertad de cantar unas cuantas canciones.

Estaba tan inmersa en escoger qué haría con su cabello ese día, que apenas escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. Isihara no solía ser una persona olvidadiza, pero siempre había una primera vez.

—No sabía que te encontraría sola, eso es una bendición —dijo Sakura a sus espaldas. Anna la miró por el reflejo del espejo.

No le sorprendía. La noche anterior, después de encontrarse con Shirakawa para acordar una excusa más sólida, Isihara le dijo que el entrenador quería verla.

—Yo no le dije nada; tú fuiste demasiado evidente anoche —contestó Anna a un reclamo todavía no hecho.

—Como si fuera a creerte, zorra mentirosa.

—¿En serio no conoces otro insulto? —espetó Anna encarándola. Y es que le molestaba que la incordiaran a tan temprana hora— Al menos podrías usar un sinónimo.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al entrenador? ¡Me amonestó por tu culpa, puta!

—Ah, sí conoces un sinónimo. Menos mal, no tendré que darte asesorías sobre eso. Y yo no le dije nada, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a que no me creas —dijo antes de estirar su brazo para colocar el cepillo sobre una de las cajoneras. Empero, la veloz mano de Sakura agarró su muñeca y la apretó con fuerza, esperando una expresión de dolor por parte de Anna. En cambio, obtuvo un extraño gesto de asombro y victoria.

—¡Deja de meterte en mi vida! ¡Aléjate de Mei-kun y no te entrometas en mis prácticas! ¿Es que me tienes envidia o qué mierdas te pasa? —cuestionó apretando con más fuerza el agarre en Anna.

—Te recomiendo que no me aprietes de esa forma, mi piel es muy delgada.

—¡No te salgas del tema!

—Si te digo que no tengo intenciones así con Narumiya-kun no vas a creerme, ¿qué sentido tiene que te responda sobre el mismo tema? Pero, ¿sabes? Sí voy a decirte algo aludiendo a la mala fama que me estás creando. —Sin miedo, se acercó unos pasos a esa pequeña tercera base— Una persona que agrede de esta forma a otra, fácilmente puede lastimar a su pareja.

—¡Yo no dañaría a Mei-kun, perra! ¡No soy como tú, cazadora de hombres!

Anna la miró a los ojos, permitiendo que su cabello suelto cubriera parte de su rostro.

—Te atreves a hacerle algo mínimamente parecido a Mei, y, puedo prometértelo, no volverás a tocar a nadie en tu vida.

Actuando casi por un reflejo, Sakura la soltó y se alejó varios pasos de ella. Esa voz, esas palabras, esa mirada… ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo era esa mujer?!

—¡Nunca le haré daño a Mei-kun! ¡Ya te dije que no soy como tú!

Anna caminó hacia ella, en tanto Sakura retrocedió hasta topar con pared.

—Yo sé que no, no quieres saber quién soy en verdad, pequeña cobarde —advirtió recargando el brazo lastimado a un lado de su rostro—. A mí puedes hacerme esto y todo lo que quieras, no me importa; pero si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a ese chico, no tendré otra opción. Por favor, te lo suplico, no me provoques, porque no tienes idea de cuántos deseos tengo por hacerte pagar. —Sonrió, satisfecha por el miedo que Sakura dejaba ver en su rostro, en sus labios temblorosos— Deberías sentir lástima por la siguiente persona que se meta con Mei.

Y tras el mensaje entregado, Anna por fin la liberó de esa presión física y le dio la espalda, segura de que Sakura no se atrevería a volver a tocarla.

—¡Les diré que me has amenazado! ¡Se lo diré a todos! —exclamó la _infielder_, caminando con temor hacia la puerta.

—¡¿Y qué estás esperando?! ¡Hazlo! —gritó Anna mirándola con todo el coraje posible— Yo no ocultaré esto. —Advirtió alzando el brazo. Sakura vio con terror la coloración tan extraña en la muñeca derecha de la receptora— Diles lo que hice, por favor, y Seiya y yo iremos con el director. Le mostraremos éste y otros moretones.

—¡Yo no te hice nada más! —Se defendió Sakura, buscando la perilla de la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a la persona a la que ahora le temía.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que van a creerte? —espetó casi entre risas— Soy la cátcher titular del equipo, probablemente la futura capitana, mis calificaciones rozan con la perfección y mi mejor amigo es el vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Anda, cobarde, ve a contárselo a todo el mundo. Estaré esperando.

No pasaron dos segundos para que Sakura saliera de la habitación dejando atrás un portazo. Sonido que sobresaltó a Anna y la hizo reaccionar.

¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?! ¡¿Amenazar a la novia de Narumiya Mei?! ¡¿A la loca que llevaba todo el trimestre insultándola y arruinando su estadía?! ¡Idiota! ¡Sólo le había entregado más armas para atacarla!

Y mientras Anna seguía mojando su moretón, para disminuir la inflamación, mientras sentía cómo sus anteojos se empañaban a causa de las lágrimas, se dio cuenta de que todo lo hizo por él, por Mei.

Cerró la llave y recargó la frente en el espejo.

Maldición. En definitiva se estaba descontrolando.

**.**

Para cuando las clases concluyeron, el ambiente en el salón todavía se notaba tenso. Annaisha y Shirakawa no se dirigieron la palabra, mas lo cierto es que tampoco le dirigieron la palabra a nadie más. El que Shirakawa no hablara mucho no era extraño, mas todos estaban acostumbrados a los comentarios de Anna. Sus participaciones en clase solían ser productivas.

Mas esa tarde, Anna apenas hizo algunos apuntes. Su expresión denotaba hartazgo, tristeza, cansancio…

Pero ésta cambió de inmediato en cuanto escuchó que Shirakawa se levantaba del asiento apenas tocaron el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases.

—¡Eh! ¡Espera! Tenemos que ver lo del proyecto —exclamó con fingido coraje. Mas el chico simplemente siguió caminando. Ella tomó sus cosas casi sin mirarlas y salió detrás de él—. ¡Siempre haces que te siga! ¿Podrías detenerte al menos un segundo cuando te hablo?

—No —respondió Shirakawa mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Quiero hablar de la falsa hermandad comandada por el miedo que se esconde detrás de la familia Corleone.

—¿Lo dices en serio? Es un muy buen tema, pero tendríamos que analizar básicamente todos los capítulos. ¿Por qué no hablar sobre el papel femenino en la familia italiana?

—Porque es el mismo que en casi todas las familias conservadoras. ¿Cuál es la novedad ahí?

—Bien, ¿entonces de la monarquía dentro de la mafia? Eso también es interesante, ¿no crees?

Habían llegado a los casilleros donde cada estudiante tenía sus zapatos. Y en cuanto Anna se percató de que Shirakawa no se detendría, corrió a su propio casillero para cambiarse el calzado y volver hacia donde el chico se dirigía: el camino a los campos de béisbol.

—¿Y? ¿No te gusta? ¡¿Eh?! ¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó mientras veía cómo Shirakawa se desviaba hacia los dormitorios de hombres.

—Tengo sed, compraré algo —contestó—. Tú me diste una lista para elegir y ya elegí.

Anna se agarró la cabeza. Imposible, era imposible negociar con ese sujeto; entendía a la perfección que fuera tan aficionado a la familia italoestadounidense.

—¡De acuerdo! Tú ganas, como siempre.

—Hablando de ganar, ¿volviste a pelear?

—No me he peleado, y baja la voz; alguien podría escucharte.

Shirakawa se detuvo frente a una máquina expendedora y compró un té con leche. No se le veía en lo mínimo preocupado o afectado por la advertencia de su compañera.

—Éstos ya son territorios del club de béisbol, y seguro que esos obsesivos todavía no llegan. Y si ya lo hicieron, están en los vestidores.

Anna se recargó en la máquina expendedora y suspiró. El efecto de la soledad seguía presente en ella. Extrañaba a Seiya y detestaba cuando a Suzume se le metía una idea, porque entonces no podía conversar como le gustaría con ella.

Sólo quería a alguien con quien pudiera hablar un rato.

—¿Entonces qué es ese moretón en la muñeca? ¿Peleaste con un mapache por tu desayuno?

La cátcher resopló. Por ahora, tenía que conformarse con ese grosero sujeto que no hacía más que tratarla como un salvaje pandillero.

—Ya te dije que no me peleé. Fue culpa de la Ayase Sakura, ella fue la que me hizo esto.

Shirakawa dejó de beber y miró con extrañeza a su acompañante. ¿Le estaba diciendo que Mei tenía un fetiche por las chicas agresivas y ni siquiera lo sabía? Pobre hombre, terminaría por renunciar a las mujeres en cuanto lo descubriera.

—Ahora sí estoy intrigado. El equipo de softball parece tener más de un animal en sus filas.

—Ella es más una habladora. No es la primera vez que me enfrenta, pero sólo hoy se atrevió a ponerme una mano encima.

Shirakawa bebió un largo trago. Pasó todo el día añorando ese sabor…

—Siendo tú, pudiste haberla desmayado de un solo golpe, ¿qué te detuvo?

—No suelo defenderme de otros; sólo me importa defender a los demás.

El parador en corto tiró la lata vacía en un bote cercano y negó con la cabeza. Ridículo.

—Qué estupidez.

—Sin embargo, —Comenzó Anna, siguiendo a su compañero— creo que esta mañana hice algo que no debía. Si ella me hizo esto a mí, sólo por celos, implica que puede lastimar a Narumiya-kun en algún punto, ¿cierto?

—Si estás hablando de una celópata sin consciencia alguna de su fuerza, sí, supongo que es posible.

—Entonces no estuvo tan mal el advertirle que no le hiciera nada de eso a Narumiya-kun, ¿verdad?

Shirakawa se detuvo.

—¿Amenazaste a la novia de Mei? ¿Físicamente? ¿No sabes que eso podría hacerte perder tu titularidad?

—¡Nunca la toqué! —Shirakawa alzó una ceja; sabía que no necesitaba tocarla para infundirle el peor temor posible— Bien, sí, la amenacé. ¡Pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?!

El pelirrojo suspiró antes de caminar a mayor velocidad. Su acompañante de inmediato lo alcanzó. Ella era el límite de lo patético. Y ya era suficiente.

—¡¿Ahora a dónde vas?! ¡Espera!

—¿Supones que también voy a guardarte ese secreto?

—En realidad ni siquiera pensé que tenía que pedírtelo, ¿no es obvio?

—Si él supiera todo esto, tu vida y sobre todo la mía, sería más fácil —señaló. Anna comenzó a ver a su alrededor a algunos jugadores que, a su vez, le devolvían la mirada, extrañados.

—Sí, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada —suplicaba a un volumen moderado.

—Detesta a las chicas rudas, ¡te ahorrarías todo esto si él…!

—No lo hagas, por favor. ¡Yo haré todo el trabajo de Literatura!

—No quiero más tratos contigo —indicó antes de abrir una puerta. Y Anna, más osada y sin siquiera fijarse a dónde entraba, le bloqueó el paso a Shirakawa.

—De acuerdo, no más tratos; pero no le digas nada.

—¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Arriesgaste y mandaste a la basura tu reputación, casi sucede lo mismo con la mía, arriesgaste tu posición en el equipo y arriesgaste tu salud, sólo por él. ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Anna abrió la boca, queriendo responder. Pero no, no quería decir que era _eso_, a pesar de que sus mejillas se coloraron.

—Estupidez. Y yo no seré partícipe de eso. Te libero de todos los tratos que tenemos; pero déjame en paz.

Anna lo miró con asombro y casi una sonrisa.

—¿Te refieres a todos? ¿Incluso la de Literatura Universal?

—Eso es imposible, la profesora ya tiene nuestros nombres, ahora que lo recuerdo. Pero no hablaremos de nada que no tenga que ver con el proyecto.

—¡Hecho!

—Quítate.

—Sí, sí, pero, tienes que prometerlo —insistió mientras se hacía a un lado.

—Haré como si nunca lo hubiera sabido, ¿contenta?

Anna sonrió.

—¡Satisfecha al menos! ¡Gracias! —Enseguida, Anna se dio la vuelta y se topó de frente con el torso desnudo de Carlos— ¡Ah! Rayos, perdón, Kamiya-kun.

El jardinero la dejó salir, más extrañado que esperanzado.

—Descuida, preciosa… Shirakawa, ¿qué hacía tu novia en el vestidor de hombres?

El aludido, de un terrible humor, ignoró la pregunta de Carlos y las miradas de sus compañeros. Algunos de ellos, llevaban apenas los bóxers y otros tenían la casaca desabrochada. Entre los últimos, se encontraba Mei, quien escuchó la conversación con claridad a pesar de no haberla comprendido.

Sólo sabía, sólo podía entender que Shirakawa no le mintió, que Anna tampoco lo hizo. No había forma alguna de que esos dos fueran pareja, el trato que Shirakawa mencionó la noche anterior estaba ahí, frente a él. Y la insistencia de Anna, tan presente en sus acciones que ni siquiera se percató de dónde estaba, para asegurarse de mantener un secreto a salvo… Por alguien…

Si las palabras de Shirakawa eran ciertas, ella lo arriesgó todo por una persona… Pero entonces, ¿por qué meterse con Sakura? ¿Ella qué figuraba en todo eso? ¿Y qué era ese moretón en su muñeca?

—Aún me debes una explicación, ¿sabes? —espetó al _short stop_, quien lo miró con todo el hartazgo que cargaba desde la mañana.

—Me equivoqué. Tú eres el límite de lo patético.

**.**

La soledad, el saberse sin un hombro de compañía, en ocasiones era absorbente. La sensación de no tener un amigo con quien desahogarse, una persona que escuchara lo que uno deseara expresar… En momentos así, las amistades perdidas se añoraban con fuerza.

En momentos así, cuando el final del trimestre se acercaba y el torneo de verano comenzaba a asomarse, Annaisha incluso extrañaba la compañía de Shirakawa.

El trabajo de Literatura Universal apenas implicaba un intercambio de palabras, y el _short-stop_ aclaró que no quería una conversación fuera de ese tema. De la última vez que había conversado con Seiya y con Suzume ya había pasado más de un mes. Sin importar cuánto hubiese mejorado en el ámbito deportivo, Anna añoraba a sus amigos.

Se recargó en la pared de la bañera. La práctica de esa tarde sólo implicó a los miembros oficiales del primer equipo; el entrenador tenía la intención de organizar distintas estrategias con las personas a las que usaría durante el verano. Obviamente, eso significaba que las chicas terminarían tan agotadas de cada entrenamiento que apenas tendrían energías suficientes para no dormirse en la bañera. En general, había silencio; apenas unas cuantas mujeres intercambiaban palabras de consuelo y empatía.

—Supe que Ayase-kun tuvo problemas con el entrenador —mencionó So-hee a su lado. Anna la miró con cierto asombro—. Se le acusó de molestar a un miembro importante del equipo titular y de agredirla físicamente.

Anna bajó la mirada. Días atrás, las oportunidades para que Sakura ascendiera al primer equipo desaparecieron por completo y fue castigada. El entrenador afirmó que, de haberse presentado una queja formal, la expulsión del instituto habría sido su realidad. Pero en ese caso, las ventajas que Anna tenía sobre Sakura desaparecerían y la tercera base podría vengarse a sus anchas.

Así, no fue otra cosa sino la precaución la que llevó a Anna a no presentar una queja formal. Eso no la enorgullecía en realidad…

—Sí… —respondió con simpleza— Pudo ser una gran barrera; sus saltos siguen pareciéndome muy buenos.

So-hee le sonrió.

—No tienes que engañarme, Harada-san, noté que ella te molestó esa noche cuando insistió sobre Shirakawa-kun y tú. Fui yo la que le dije al entrenador, no me pareció correcta su actitud; independientemente de si son de la misma generación o no —admitió.

Y por un segundo, Anna estuvo tentada a reclamarle, a espetarle que fue culpa suya que Sakura enloqueciera de ese modo… Mas luego de ver el rostro amable de la pitcher, su honesta preocupación, no pudo hacer más que agradecer en voz baja.

Le alegraba tener a alguien de su parte, aunque fuera momentáneo.

—Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, Harada-san. Y, en realidad, lo único que sé de ti es lo que he escuchado en los pasillos; pero… Si en algo puedo ayudarte, yo…

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó Eiichi Nanami señalando a una de las ventanas del baño. Ella estaba de pie, completamente desnuda, frente a la tina.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó otra chica.

—Creí haber visto a alguien…

—¿Alguien? —repitió Anna, cubriéndose el pecho— ¿Estás segura?

Nanami miraba con atención la ventana. De entre todas las jugadoras, ella era la que poseía la voz más potente; por lo que todas ahí la escucharon gritar.

—Tal vez fue tu imaginación —sugirió una.

—¿Hay fantasmas en Inashiro? —inquirió So-hee— Me han contado tantas leyendas japonesas que no puedo evitar pensarlo. —Algunas sonrieron por la curiosidad e inocencia de la extranjera.

—Dentro de la escuela no he escuchado nada, pero cerca de la estación se dice que aparece Teke-teke —contestó Anna.

—¡¿La que está partida por la mitad?!

—Esa misma. ¿Quieres ir esta noche a verla? —Sonrió. Unas cuantas chicas rieron por la extraña afición de la cátcher por el terror.

—¡Para nada! Ni siquiera aguanto a las apariciones de mi país.

Así, lo que comenzó como una preocupación por parte de Nanami, terminó en una charla sobre fantasmas y aparecidos orientales.

**.**

Los rumores sobre ellos nacieron casi al mismo tiempo que se conocieron. Un sinfín de cosas se dijeron; las mentiras y las verdades se combinaban sin permitir saber cuál era la realidad de su relación. Porque, a decir verdad, ni siquiera ellos conocían una definición para lo que compartían.

Seis semanas transcurrieron desde que ella lo golpeó, desde que ella defendió al lanzador rubio. Desde la última vez que se dirigieron la palabra. Y en esas seis semanas, Anna se vio involucrada en una serie de rumores que incluían a otro jugador. A uno más extravagante que atractivo. Uno que, por suficientes razones, jamás podría llamar la atención de Harada Annaisha.

Por lo cual, Seiya en realidad no se interesó en todo lo que dijeron respecto a ambos. La conocía tan bien que podía asegurar que sólo se trataba de un trato, de una conveniencia mutua.

Y luego de seis semanas de no hablar con ella, al fin había llegado el momento de pasar la página y retomar su extraña relación.

Annaisha pocas veces bajaba al comedor durante los recesos; mas Seiya conocía la máquina expendedora favorita de la chica. Y cuando la vio escogiendo sus chocolates predilectos, se colocó a su lado.

—¿No te parece que consumes mucho ese chocolate? Tiene mucha grasa —Le dijo. Ella se sobresaltó un momento y luego lo miró. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Para algo hago tanto ejercicio. Silencio —contestó—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó esta vez? ¿Un mes y medio?

—Así es. Me alegra que me hayas extrañado lo suficiente como para recordar la fecha exacta. —Se burló. Anna recogió el chocolate y abrió la envoltura.

—Espero que estas semanas te hayan hecho madurar. Debes reconocer que te lo advertí —dijo antes de darle una mordida a su dulce.

—Por completo, pero no esperé a que esa situación te mandara a los brazos de otro beisbolista. ¿Vas a hablarme sobre Shirakawa Katsuyuki o lo averiguo por mi cuenta?

Anna sonrió. De alguna forma, extrañaba esas conversaciones tan inverosímiles. Mordió de nuevo su chocolate y comenzó a caminar hacia su salón.

—Es una buena persona, no hables mal de él.

—¿"Persona"? Vaya, eso sí es nuevo —mencionó y Anna se detuvo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Shirakawa Katsuyuki es un jugador, normalmente te refieres a ellos como beisbolistas; nunca lo haces como personas. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ese sujeto?

Anna no respondió. Eso era cierto. En las semanas en las que Shirakawa y ella convivieron de forma cercana, éste la obligó a mirarlo como una persona más, prohibiéndole que hablara sobre béisbol. Las conversaciones con el pelirrojo se dieron a nivel personal, se dieron a un nivel lleno de tonterías sin importancia… Casi como si se tratara de un… ¿Amigo?

—Harada-san, no creí encontrarte en el comedor —dijo So-hee frente a ella. ¿En qué momento llegó?

Seiya se colocó a su lado y entonces la coreana lo miró con curiosidad, hasta que pareció comprender de quién se trataba y se inclinó un poco para saludarlo.

—Es Kimura Seiya, un viejo amigo. Ella es So-hee, estudiante de intercambio y pitcher del equipo —presentó Anna—. Vine por esto— añadió mostrándole el chocolate—, es muy rico.

—Tendré que probarlos más tarde. Pero, dime algo, ¿es normal en Japón recibir tres confesiones en un día?

Seiya miró de inmediato a Anna, esperando su reacción. Ella se sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No es muy normal —contestó la cátcher.

—Es probable que se trate de tus rasgos faciales —intervino Seiya mientras tomaba a Anna del brazo—. Las clases comenzarán pronto, será mejor que te lleve a tu salón.

—Es raro. Me encontré a Nanami-san y a ella le han hablado al menos cuatro sujetos. ¿No te han dicho nada a ti? —insistió So-hee.

Anna se rascó la nuca y se limitó a alzarse de hombros.

—No en realidad, aunque creo que unos chicos me miraron demasiado en el salón… Pero probablemente sólo me estoy sugestionando.

—Es probable —correspondió Seiya—. Debemos irnos, Anna.

Tenía que sacarla de ahí. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella no se enterara de que…

—¡Anna! ¡Anna, por todos los cielos, estás aquí! —exclamó Suzume y entonces Seiya supo que ya no había forma de evitarlo. Esa chismosa...

Suzume tomó las manos de Anna, importándole poco que llevaran tanto tiempo sin conversar y la jugadora, igualmente extrañada, trató de deshacerse del agarre.

—¡Es Shirakawa! ¡Está en la dirección! ¡Se peleó con dos sujetos! —explicó Suzume.

De inmediato, la expresión de Anna se alteró drásticamente.

—¡Idiota! ¡Podrían sacarlo del equipo por eso! —exclamó antes de echarse a correr hacia las escaleras.

Como era de esperarse, sus tres interlocutores la siguieron. So-hee, al ser también una deportista, fue la única en alcanzarla de inmediato.

—¿Sacarlo del equipo? ¿No te preocupa que puedan expulsarlo de la escuela? —cuestionó la pitcher, un tanto divertida.

—¡Anna, espera! ¡Anna! —exclamaba Suzume mientras trataba de seguirle el paso— ¡Déjame explicarte qué fue lo que pasó!

Detrás de Suzume, con la peor condición física de los cuatro, Seiya se esforzaba por al menos respirar adecuadamente para no perder el ritmo. Tenía que evitar que Anna supiera sobre lo ocurrido esa mañana, sobre lo que estaba divulgándose.

Debía llevarla a su salón antes de que algo más sucediera.

Y para su mala fortuna, la dirección se encontraba en el primer piso; así que cuando él llegó, Suzume ya la sostenía de nuevo de los brazos.

—Dijeron que les reclamó sobre un video que está circulando en la escuela —dijo Suzume—. Es sobre las del primer equipo de softball.

Inmediatamente, Seiya tomó a Suzume de los hombros.

—Ella no necesita saberlo.

—¿De qué es el video? Eso también me incluye a mí —intervino So-hee, ya sin sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

—Pero no necesitan saberlo, créanme. Anna, confía en mí.

La receptora, entre asustada y confundida, miró a Seiya y, replicando todos esos momentos donde él la protegió de una o de otra forma, asintió una vez. Empero, Suzume negó con la cabeza.

—No importa quién se lo diga, lo sabrá —alegó—. En su salón, en los pasillos, cualquiera va a gritárselo. No hay forma de ocultárselo.

Pero si podía protegerla, si podía protegerla hasta que todo se resolviera.

—¿Traes tus audífonos? Podrías ponértelos en los recesos y no…

—Sólo díganlo —exclamó So-hee.

—¡Las grabaron en las duchas, cuando todo el primer equipo estaba bañándose! —soltó Suzume, pese a los esfuerzos de Seiya para silenciarla.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó una voz no muy lejos de ellos.

La oficina del director se encontraba a unos escasos pasos, y a un lado de la puerta de acceso, Kamiya Carlos Toshiki, Narumiya Mei y Ayase Sakura. El que gritó, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue el pitcher.

Por supuesto, el que Shirakawa se hubiera peleado sólo implicaba que sus amigos cercanos fuesen a abogar a su favor. No era de sorprender, entonces, que esos dos jugadores estuvieran ahí. Empero, Seiya no se sentía cómodo con la presencia de ese rubio.

—Anna, tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo a una chica que perdió todo el color en su rostro.

Él lo entendía. Annaisha venía de una familia sumamente conservadora, cuyos valores apenas le permitieron vivir en los dormitorios de Inashiro; ella fue educada de tal forma que jamás permitiría que un hombre que no fuese su futuro esposo la mirase o tocase de forma erótica. Su cuerpo, entendido como un templo que había de proteger y preservar puro, ahora estaba expuesto frente a toda la escuela.

Esos comentarios, esas miradas recibidas en el salón de clases, ahora tenían todo el sentido del mundo…

—¿Tú lo sabías, Kimura? —cuestionó Narumiya. Ante la pregunta, la receptora miró al lanzador. Y el miedo llegó a sus ojos.

Seiya se colocó entre ambos y encaró al beisbolista.

—La noticia llegó al Consejo Estudiantil en cuanto el video empezó a circular, por supuesto que lo sabía.

—Entonces por eso me llegaron tantas confesiones —comentó So-hee, quien a pesar de la vergüenza, no lucía tan afectada.

—¿Tú viste el video? —espetó el rubio, avanzando un paso hacia Seiya.

Qué insensato.

—Sólo los primeros segundos, teníamos que asegurarnos de que se tratara de nuestra escuela. Las mujeres del Consejo se encargarían de identificar a las afectadas mientras nosotros buscábamos a los responsables.

—No lo sé, ¿era necesario que todos vieran el video? —inquirió Carlos un tanto desconfiado.

—¿Tú lo tienes, Kimura-san? —dijo So-Hee— ¿Están seguros de que son todas las del primer equipo?

—Pusieron el video en la pantalla, no creímos que fuese tan explícito. —Se defendió Seiya, molesto por la pregunta de Carlos. Porque a pesar de guardar sentimientos afectivos hacia Anna, jamás se aprovecharía de bajas oportunidades para acceder a lo que ella le negaba—. Y hay una lista no exhaustiva sobre las implicadas; por lo que sé, todas son del primer equipo, pero no estoy seguro de que sean las veinte chicas. El video fue grabado el viernes pasado. Es lo único que sé.

—Ah, vaya. Entonces yo no estoy en ese video. —Suspiró Sakura— Es un alivio, ¿no es así, Mei-kun?

El aludido, empero, no respondió. Su mirada estaba fija en alguien más.

Anna, quien no había dicho nada desde que le revelaron la noticia, se abrazaba con fuerza y no dejaba de parpadear, confundida, aterrada, avergonzada, culpable… No lo podía controlar, pero sus labios entreabiertos denotaban sus rápidas respiraciones. No sólo parecía estar al borde del llanto; se derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no debiste decírselo? —espetó Seiya a Suzume— Anna, vámonos de aquí —repitió tomándola del brazo—. No deberías estar cerca de ellos, son los primeros sospechosos.

—¿Qué? —cuestionaron Carlos y Narumiya al mismo tiempo.

—Tiene sentido, el video se grabó en la noche. Ustedes duermen a un lado de nosotras… —contestó So-hee.

Y como si Anna necesitara un motivo más para derrumbarse, miró a Mei directamente, con miedo, con terror, con todo lo que él no quería que lo mirara.

—No, no, no. Ninguno de nosotros haría eso —advirtió el pitcher, soltándose del agarre de su novia para responderle a Anna esa pregunta muda.

—Mucho menos con las chicas de softball, las respetamos mucho. Puedes estar segura de eso, Harada. —añadió Carlos.

—Sí, no creo que ellos… —Comenzó Suzume, mas Seiya la interrumpió.

—Un acosador puede venir de cualquier lado. ¿Por qué no te mueves, Anna? ¡Sólo vámonos de aquí!

En ese momento, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Y por ella salieron dos muchachos, desaliñados y con sangre seca en el rostro. Ambos miraban hacia el suelo y uno de ellos apretaba con fuerza un teléfono celular.

Anna no los reconocía, pero Seiya sabía con exactitud quiénes eran. Ugori Mokomishi y Nakagawa Hiroyuki, estudiantes de tercer año con un promedio respetable. Miembros del club de teatro.

Y detrás de esos dos sujetos, surgió Shirakawa, con una apariencia semejante. En sus ojos todavía se veía el coraje.

—Hombre, no debes relacionar a tu madre en todo lo que sucede en la escuela —dijo Carlos.

—Detesto a esos enfermos —farfulló el pelirrojo.

Y en cuanto Ugori, el que traía el celular en la mano, pasó a un lado de Narumiya, éste lo tomó de la muñeca para detenerlo.

—¿Ustedes fueron los que grabaron eso?

—Mei, déjalos ir. Se evaluará su expulsión en la semana —dijo Shirakawa.

—Entonces sí son ustedes. —Continuó Mei, y antes de que pudieran responderle algo, le quitó el aparato electrónico— ¿Lo grabaron con esto?

—El video fue borrado, no te esfuerces y devuélveme mi teléfono —contestó Ugori extendiendo la mano.

Empero, Mei miró el celular y alzó un hombro antes de tomarlo con ambas manos. Y frente al asombro de todos los presentes, fue capaz de doblar el Smartphone al menos unos treinta grados, convirtiendo el electrónico en un objeto completamente inservible y rompiendo tanto el plástico como la pantalla.

—¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?! —espetó Ugori.

—Envíame la factura, te compraré otro teléfono —contestó Mei con total tranquilidad antes de devolverle el celular—. Pero, claro, si vuelves a hacer un uso indebido de él, volveré a romperlo tal y como lo viste ahora. ¿Está claro?

No era sólo su voz tranquila, era su mirada calma y su general apariencia la que contrastaban con las acciones y las palabras presenciadas. De todos los testigos, sólo Shirakawa sonreía satisfecho.

La mirada aterrada de los dos responsables empeoró cuando Mei sonrió y colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Ugori.

—Ya puedes retirarte, basura.

—Tu mano… —susurró Anna. Y es que en cuanto Mei dejó de tocar al acosador, una mancha de sangre se instaló en su camisa blanca.

—¡Mei-kun! —exclamó Sakura, tomando sus dedos para exponer su palma. En algún momento, los vidrios rotos de la pantalla cortaron la piel del pitcher— ¡Debemos ir a la enfermería! ¡Vamos! —insistió mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca para alejarse, por fin, de todo ese asunto.

Enseguida, sin un antecedente claro de cuándo se recuperó, Annaisha se colocó frente a Seiya y tomó sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que pedía:

—¡Seiya, por favor! ¡No digas nada en el Consejo Estudiantil! Él ya está lastimado, ¿no lo ves?

Mei detuvo su caminata y, todavía con la mano de Sakura sobre su muñeca, miró hacia donde todavía aguardaba el grupo de interesados. Carlos aludía que seguramente el pitcher sería amonestado por el mismo entrenador, así que no había necesidad de reportarlo directamente. Pero el jardinero apenas cambiaba su expresión; era Anna quien parecía desesperada para convencer a un Seiya que la miraba extrañado.

Entonces Mei recordó las palabras de Shirakawa algunos días atrás:

—Arriesgaste y mandaste a la basura tu reputación, casi sucede lo mismo con la mía, arriesgaste tu posición en el equipo y arriesgaste tu salud, sólo por él.

La expresión de Anna era de súplica, de preocupación. Su rostro apagado, derrumbado tras la noticia de los videos apenas tenía un rastro en lo que ahora veía… Esa chica enérgica se aferraba a los brazos de su mejor amigo para rogarle que no hiciera nada contra él, contra Mei…

—¡Mei-kun! —Lo llamó Sakura— Tu mano, debemos atender tu mano.

El pitcher miró un segundo a su novia. Sus ojos apenas podían con la preocupación y el presunto llanto que se asomaba en ellos. Esa chica estaba tan preocupada por él.

Asintió, dejando tras de sí su interés por Anna.

**.**

La enfermera que lo atendió lo hizo con cierta molestia: dijo que ese día parecía que todos los alumnos decidieron pelearse a la misma hora, cargándola de trabajo innecesario y aburrido. Mas, en tanto ella atendía las mínimas heridas de Mei, éste no dejaba de pensar, no dejaba de analizar en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Shirakawa, en las palabras que recibió de Anna al inicio del trimestre. En las atenciones que ella le dio a las chicas con las que salió, en el pretexto que le dio cuando le preguntó el motivo, en su extraña actitud con Shirakawa, en todo lo que le dijeron de ella, en todo lo que no le dijeron… En lo que él mismo hizo momentos atrás, importándole sólo esos ojos tan llenos de dolor, de impotencia, de pánico…

Porque, entonces Mei se dio cuenta, a él no le importaba si todo lo que le dijeron sobre Anna era verdad o no. No le importaba si salió o no con Shirakawa, si ella le había mentido o si era una tramposa. Él simplemente sabía que no quería verla de esa forma, simplemente sabía que no quería saberla sufriendo.

Simplemente sabía que ella…

—Mei-kun, no lo entiendo —dijo Sakura, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

La enfermera ya no se encontraba con ellos; ahora estaban solos en la amplia habitación. Mientras el pitcher permanecía sentado en la camilla, la tercera base estaba sentada en una silla a unos cinco pasos de él. En sus manos tenía su celular; ella miraba fijamente la pantalla y Mei apenas podía escuchar los ruidos de la noche combinados con voces femeninas y el sonido de algunas regaderas abiertas.

—¿Qué haces con ese video? ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

—No hay forma de eliminar este video de la red, Mei-kun. Ahora está en Youtube, incluso —respondió volteando el celular para enseñarle a su novio, quien desvió rápidamente la mirada. Fruncía el entrecejo, volvía a estar enojado.

—Quítalo ya.

—Yo no aparezco en este video, pero eso tú ya lo sabías. Sólo grabaron a las del primer equipo; no hay forma de que yo esté aquí. Así que… tú no me defendiste a mí, ¿verdad? Lo del celular, no fue por mí, ¿cierto? —cuestionó ella volviendo a mirar la pantalla. Mei se extrañó, Sakura lucía demasiado tranquila; incluso balanceaba sus piernas cual niña pequeña— Pero ¿sabes a quién sí grabaron? —inquirió casi sonriendo.

Algo no estaba bien, algo no estaba nada bien.

—Basta —ordenó el lanzador.

Sakura se levantó de la silla de un salto y volvió a mostrarle a su novio el celular. Esta vez, estirando el brazo para que la pantalla quedara frente a sus ojos y así no pudiera desviar su atención.

De inmediato, Mei cerró los ojos. Mas el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delató.

—Sí, es ella, Harada Annaisha —declaró Sakura retomando el control de su teléfono—. Para su fortuna, no la grabaron de cuerpo completo, pero creo que está lo que le gusta a ustedes los hombres, ¿no es así?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —espetó Mei volviéndola a mirar— Tengo dos hermanas, Sakura. Era de esperarse que me molestara lo del video; no te hagas escenarios innecesarios.

—Sí, también pensé en esa posibilidad —contestó ella por fin guardando el aparato electrónico—. Shirakawa-kun lo hizo por su mamá, después de todo. Pero, ¿sabes qué? ¡Vi cómo la mirabas! ¡¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que la miras como deberías mirarme a mí?! —explotó— ¡¿A ésa?! ¡¿A la zorra que te rompió el corazón más de una vez, que te usó, te humilló?!

—¿Cómo la llamaste? Sakura, sabes que no me gustan las mujeres violentas.

Sakura retrocedió. Empero en su expresión no encontraba miedo o culpa; el asombro y la burla se asomaban con claridad.

—Entonces Harada no debería interesarte, Mei-kun. Ella no es la tierna palomita que les hace creer a todos. Esa puta arrastrada me amedrentó en su habitación, me acorraló y casi me golpea.

Mei, totalmente confundido, sacudió la cabeza. Las groserías en el vocabulario de su novia lo distraían. En serio odiaba esas palabras y las odiaba más en las mujeres que le llegaran a interesar.

—¿Qué hacías en su habitación, Sakura? Dijiste que querías permanecer alejada de ella tanto te fuera posible.

Enseguida, la chica ahogó un gemido de asombro y miedo. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, deshaciéndose de ese porte de seguridad que demostró apenas hacía unos segundos.

Mei la vio dudar y entonces ya no le creyó.

—Fui-fui a preguntarle por qué le dijo cosas horribles al entrenador, por su culpa me sacaron del primer equipo; ya lo sabes, Mei-kun. Yo te lo conté.

—No me contaste que ella te amenazara, ¿por qué? —Sakura miró un instante a Mei y luego fijó su vista en uno de los muebles del cuarto— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —insistió bajando de la camilla. Sakura retrocedió y, cual flashback, Mei se adelantó hacia ella— De cualquier forma, voy a terminar contigo; así que sé honesta conmigo.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó la chica, deteniéndose. Mei estaba a menos de medio metro de ella, la miraba con enojo— ¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué me miras a mí de esa forma si acabo de decirte que ella…?!

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en esa ocasión? —cuestionó Mei mirándola desde arriba.

—¡No termines conmigo, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella siempre ha sido una cínica conmigo! ¡Yo sólo quería alejarla de ti! ¡Yo no esperé que fuera a quedar esa marca en su mano!... —Se calló de inmediato y al ver el momentáneo asombro de Mei, añadió tomando sus brazos— ¡Ella no te merece! ¡Jamás lo haría!

—¿Fuiste tú quien le dejó ese moretón en la muñeca? —farfulló entre dientes. La mirada en sus ojos ya no era de simple enojo, y Sakura lo soltó, asustada.

—M-Mei-kun, fue un accidente. E-¡Ella me golpeó! —exclamó volviendo a la secuencia de retroceder y avanzar.

—¿Dónde?

—Eh, eh… Yo… ¡En el pecho! ¡Por eso no lo viste! ¡Fue en los senos, de verdad!

—¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Mei sonrió.

Asustada, Sakura retrocedió con más ímpetu hasta tropezar con una de las patas del escritorio y caer al suelo. Desde ahí, el pitcher lucía mucho más imponente y orgulloso. Su mandíbula apretada, su barbilla alzada y esa mirada tan cargada de odio… ¿Quién era él?

—¡Estaba asustada! ¡Por favor, deja de mirarme así!

—¿Te asusto? ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Te sientes asustada, Sakura? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

La chica, con el corazón acelerado y el llanto corriendo por sus mejillas, luchó por levantarse pese al terror que la invadía.

—¡Te denunciaré si me pones una mano encima! —advirtió aferrándose al respaldo de una silla.

—Descuida, no volveré a tocarte. Ahora mismo sólo siento repulsión hacia ti; no tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de haberte besado tantas veces.

Sakura, al fin de pie, volvió su mirada hacia él. No lo entendía, ¿cómo era que una persona tan cruel se escondía en un rostro tan hermoso? ¿Cómo era que el hombre que la acarició con tanta dulzura era el mismo que ahora la trataba como una basura? ¿Qué clase de bestia habitaba en ese cuerpo del que tanto disfrutó?

—¡Eres igual a ella! ¡Salvaje!

—¿Salvaje? Es la primera vez que me llaman de esa forma fuera del campo; pero creo que puedes tener razón.

—¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Les diré a todos que…! —A su memoria acudió la asesina mirada de Annaisha, tan similar a la que tenía frente a ella, y tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué les dirás?

No, no podía decir nada en contra de Mei o esa perra loca la mataría. Era capaz de eso, lo sabía. No podía decir nada… No podía hacer nada.

No podría vengarse del sujeto que la trató como un consuelo amoroso, como un entretenimiento, como un simple objeto al que podía besar y tocar cuando deseara…

—Sólo una cosa, Sakura —dijo él al tiempo que le abría la puerta de la enfermería—. Quiero que te alejes de Anna, que no vuelvas siquiera a hablarle.

—¿Qué? Pero… pero… —Su corazón se sintió estrujado. De entre todo el odio que el rubio emanaba, figuraba a su vez un sentimiento que Sakura nunca conoció para sí— ¿Todavía la quieres? —susurró.

Mei se alzó de hombros.

—Eso es algo que, francamente, ya no te incumbe. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no volverás a tocarla. Y no lo harás. —Se paseó la mano izquierda por el cuello— "Arriesgaste tu salud, sólo por él." Eso fue lo que Shirakawa le dijo hace unas semanas. ¿Crees que yo sea esa persona por la que Anna hizo todo eso?

Sakura apenas podía mantenerse de pie. No, no, no. Él no podía perdonar a Harada, no podía quedarse con ella. No, tenía que evitarlo. ¡Ella no lo merecía!

—Mei-kun, por favor, no vayas con ella. ¡No con ella! ¡Ella no…!

—Sí, todavía no me merece. Pero si soy yo esa persona a la que Shirakawa se refiere, será mejor que no te acerques a ella. Desconozco cómo fue que ella te amenazó, pero creo que quedó muy grabado en tu memoria. Bueno, si tú te acercas a ella, si tú le hablas, si acaso ella se cae y tú estabas en un radio de diez metros… —Sonrió— Bueno, ya sabes qué puede ocurrir.

**.**

Desde que iba en la secundaria, Ito Suzume fue conocida como la chica que sabía todo lo ocurrido en la escuela. Poseía, por algún extraño motivo, el don de estar en el sitio y a la hora adecuada; por lo que todo lo que llegaba a oídos de otros, solía ser corroborado con Suzume.

Empero, al ingresar al bachillerato, se encontró con una chica que jamás le preguntó sobre uno u otro rumor; una chica a la que sólo le interesaba hablar de béisbol y que, a pesar de eso, la escuchaba a ella. Una chica que le permitía hablar de lo que deseara, fuese un rumor o fuese su propia experiencia; una chica con la que pudo ser honesta y que fue honesta con ella.

Una chica que, más tarde, fue objeto de ciertos rumores que no dejaba dormir a Suzume. Los demás decían que la vieron tomada de la mano con Shirakawa, escondida detrás de una máquina expendedora; mas el don de Suzume no pudo corroborarlo y, cuando le cuestionó a Anna sobre dicho rumor, ésta simplemente se interesó en saber si acaso alguien escuchó su conversación.

El comportamiento de Anna, por primera vez tan hermético que sólo incrementaba las sospechas de quienes la rodearan, provocó que Suzume se esmerara por saber la verdad. Estaba preocupada, quería saber si algo le sucedía. Prometía no revelar la verdad a los demás chismosos; sólo quería asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, de que ese chico tan extraño no la estaba lastimando.

Empero, la insistencia de Suzume sólo provocó que Anna se enfadara con ella, le gritara y dejara de hablarle por semanas. Que dejara de hablarle hasta que Suzume vio a un puñado de compañeros suyos reunidos al fondo del salón, con un celular frente a ellos y el volumen bajo. Todos sonreían de una forma un tanto alarmante. Mas no fue hasta que uno de ellos mencionó lo bien preparado que estaba el equipo de softball, que Suzume sospechó qué era eso que escondían.

Averiguarlo no fue cosa difícil: apenas al salir del salón, se encontró con unos estudiantes que corrían en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia. Y tras seguirlos y encontrar a dos profesores separando a Shirakawa Katsuyuki de dos alumnos de tercero, oyó los susurros a su alrededor:

—¿Estás segura de que fue por el video del equipo de softball?

—Sí, Shirakawa-kun fue el que empezó todo.

—Seguro fue por su ex novia, Harada Annaisha.

—¿Sobre qué era el video? —cuestionó Suzume.

—Es todo el primer equipo de softball bañándose; dicen que es reciente.

—Tú eres la amiga de Harada Annaisha. ¿Shirakawa-kun lo hizo por ella? ¿Tú qué crees?

No respondió. Anna debía saberlo. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que advertirle.

Y tenía que recuperar su sonrisa. Tenía que eliminar esa tristeza que la embargaría en cuanto supiera la verdad, en cuanto supiera sobre la falta que cometieron contra todo su equipo. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que entregarle de alguna forma todo lo que no pudo durante esas semanas.

Anna la necesitaba.

Para su fortuna, el interés de Carlos Kamiya hacia Suzume nació inmediatamente después de conocerla; por lo que le prometió encontraría un modo para alegrar a Anna.

Y a la mañana siguiente de que ese video se popularizara, Suzume entró al salón de Anna en el segundo descanso. No sólo tenía la excusa perfecta, también llegó con las mejores noticias, confirmadas de primera mano por Carlos.

—¡Anna! —exclamó antes de sentarse a su lado. La aludida la miró con cierto asombro— Celebremos nuestra reconciliación y vayamos a un karaoke, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Qué? —cuestionó ella, inmensamente confundida por todas las palabras de su amiga. Suzume sonrió.

—Seremos solamente Kamiya-kun, Shirakawa-kun, tú y yo. ¿No suena divertido?

La confusión en Anna se incrementó.

—¿Cómo fue que se formó ese extraño grupo? ¿Estás saliendo con Kamiya-kun?

—Por supuesto que no, pero creímos que sería una grandiosa idea para alegrarte y para que todos olvidemos el incidente de ayer.

La receptora tardó en responder. Y en lugar de dirigirse a Suzume, volteó a ver al chico sentado detrás de ella, quien traía los audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados.

—Tú, Shirakawa, —Lo llamó; éste abrió los ojos y se quitó un audífono— ¿en serio irás a un karaoke? ¿Tú?

El _short-stop_ la miró con cierta molestia.

—¿Por qué te sorprende? Me gusta la música y me dejaron escoger el lugar —respondió.

—Si ése es el caso, entonces iré. No me perdería la oportunidad de ver a Shirakawa cantando.

Suzume aplaudió, feliz.

—De acuerdo, nos veremos a la salida después de clases. Hoy no hay entrenamiento, después de todo.

Y antes de que Anna pudiese arrepentirse, Suzume se puso de pie y salió del salón. Qué fortuna, Narumiya Mei no se encontraba en el salón, por lo que no sospecharía que sería víctima del plan de Carlos. Nada mejor para alegrar a Anna que reconciliarse por fin con el talentoso pitcher.

Debía celebrarlo, tenía que comprarse una enorme barra de chocolate.

Suzume bajó las escaleras, despacio y tarareando una canción en su cabeza hasta que una voz conocida en el descanso de la escalera la distrajo:

—Si tanto dices cuidarla, ¿cómo fue que el video se propagó tan rápido? ¿Qué hiciste para protegerla?

¡Ése era Narumiya Mei!

Suzume se recargó en la pared contigua a donde escuchó al lanzador y esperó la respuesta del interlocutor.

—En este siglo es imposible impedir que algo se difunda; no somos dueños del internet. — Suzume se cubrió la boca para evitar gritar. Era la voz de Seiya— Aunque ya estamos trabajando para bajar ese material de internet. Como podrás ver, mi estilo no es el de la agresión física.

—Pudiste al menos abrazarla, ¿acaso no viste la expresión en su rostro?

Seiya dejó escapar una corta risa.

—Tú no conoces a Anna; un abrazo sólo habría conseguido que ella me alejara. Y yo la protejo, por supuesto que lo hago, manteniéndola alejada de sujetos como tú, que la idolatran hasta que conocen a la verdadera Anna.

Suzume asomó un poco el rostro, para tener un mayor conocimiento de lo que ocurría en el descanso de la planta baja. Narumiya permanecía recargado en el ventanal, en tanto Seiya estaba frente a él. Ambos lucían orgullosos, seguros de sus palabras; molestos el uno con el otro. Empero, en los ojos de Narumiya se reflejaba un sentimiento más, uno que Suzume no conocía.

—¿Y acaso crees que porque tú la conoces de unos cuantos años antes, tienes el derecho de elegir con quién saldrá Anna-chan? ¿Tanto miedo tienes de perderla? Podré no conocerla como tú; pero sí sé que si ella estuviera interesada en ti, no tendrías que mantenerme alejado de ella.

Seiya, que permanecía con los brazos cruzados, apretó los puños. Ése fue un golpe bajo y lo sabía.

—Puedes hablar cuanto lo desees, pero estoy seguro de que un chico tan débil como tú no soportaría una hora con la cara que Anna esconde. ¿Por qué no regresas con tu obsesiva novia y dejas en paz a Anna? Seguro que te va mejor con esa otra chica; te gustaba mucho su cuerpo, por lo que escuché.

Mei suspiró y cortó el contacto visual. Dio un paso adelante y Suzume retrocedió un escalón, preparada para subir en cuanto lo escuchara acercarse.

—Sólo digo que creo que deberías estar más pendiente de Anna-chan y no de mi vida, ¿sabes?

—¿Estás amenazándome?

—Por supuesto que no. Eres una persona valiosa para Anna-chan y lo respeto. No metas palabras en mi boca y encárgate de que ella esté bien.

Antes de que su pie tocara el primer escalón, Suzume ya se encontraba en el piso de arriba, con la respiración entrecortada y la adrenalina corriendo en sus venas. ¡Qué pedazo de conversación acababa de escuchar! ¡Ya extrañaba esa sensación!

**.**

Anna, Shirakawa y Carlos conversaban en la entrada de la escuela mientras esperaban a Suzume. Dado que Carlos no tenía prohibición alguna sobre un tema en particular, Anna pudo sacar su box score con confianza y mostrárselo para que le diera su opinión respecto a los lanzamientos de So-hee.

—Parece que su fuerte son los enfrentamientos contra diestras; le cuesta menos trabajo guiarlas al out —mencionaba Carlos.

—Las estrategias que le enseñaron en Corea son muy eficaces. Desarrolló casi por su cuenta un estilo completamente distinto cuando se enfrenta a zurdas y diestras —explicó Anna, completamente emocionada.

Shirakawa, como era de esperarse, se mantenía a un par de pasos, con los audífonos puestos, y totalmente ajeno a esa conversación. Mas cuando Suzume llegó corriendo, gritando el nombre de Anna, no le quedó otro remedio que descubrir sus oídos. No valía la pena desperdiciar la pila de su reproductor cuando seguramente esas mujeres no lo dejarían escuchar ni sus pensamientos.

—¡Jamás adivinarás qué escuché hace rato! —exclamó tomándola de los antebrazos— ¡Narumiya-kun le reclamó a Kimura-kun el no haberte protegido ayer!

—¡¿Qué hizo qué?! ¿A qué te refieres con "reclamarle"? ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo? ¿Lo amenazó? —interrogó Anna, cogiéndola del mismo modo.

—No, no necesitó hacerlo. ¡Derrotó a Kimura-kun en esa discusión! ¡Fue un K.O. clarísimo!

El rostro de la receptora nuevamente se llenó de susto.

—Maldición. ¿Dónde está Seiya? ¿A dónde fue después de clases?

El miedo era plausible; mas no parecía ser el mismo tipo de miedo que el del día anterior. Este sentimiento parecía más cercano, más tangible, más preocupante.

Suzume balbuceó algunas vocales, incapaz de responder esa pregunta.

—Yo tuve que llevar unas tareas a la sala de maestros, no pude fijarme…

Anna se soltó enseguida del agarre.

—Adelántense, los alcanzaré más tarde. Tengo que ver a Seiya.

Y, sin apenas permitir que alguno cuestionara su decisión, Anna se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia el piso de arriba. Sabía que el calzado que usaba en ese momento no era el adecuado, mas no le importó. Tenía que encontrar a Seiya antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Casi cuatro años atrás, Anna conoció a Seiya. Él se presentó como un estudiante modelo que solía llevarse bien con los profesores; un sujeto amigable que ayudaba a sus compañeros a comprender los temas más complicados, un chico al que le gustaba el reconocimiento y los halagos. Un adolescente un tanto ególatra, pero que se esforzaba por merecer cada uno de los premios que recibía.

Mas, luego de casi un año de intercambiar la primera palabra con él, descubrió un lado más de ese arrogante chico. Una inteligencia para manipular a personas de altos cargos para crear situaciones a su favor, para salir impune de ciertas circunstancias y, sobre todo, para hundir a otras personas en la desgracia.

Era un chico brillante, una persona académicamente digna de admirar; aunque también se trataba de alguien a quien era mejor no molestar.

Después de todo, se trataba del muchacho que en su primer año de preparatoria consiguió la vicepresidencia del Consejo Estudiantil. Sus influencias para ese momento ya le permitían elegir al siguiente expulsado del instituto. Que por algo Ugori y Nakagawa recibieron su carta de expulsión esa misma mañana.

A Seiya sólo le bastaba con inventar una grandiosa excusa y señalar al responsable para que la academia no volviera a considerar a esa persona para ningún asunto.

Eso por no hablar del poder que tenía fuera de la escuela, del poder que tendría en el distrito de Tokio…

Anna tropezó con el último escalón y cayó al suelo de forma estrepitosa. No se quejó, después vería el golpe en sus rodillas; necesitaba llegar a donde se encontraba Seiya.

El salón del Consejo Estudiantil se encontraba en el segundo piso, justo arriba de la oficina del director. Debía estar ahí, debía…

La puerta del aula a la que Anna apuntaba se abrió. Salieron dos personas; una de ellas no le importó a la chica, pero de inmediato tomó el brazo de la segunda. Seiya la miró de inmediato y, tras percatarse del estado de su amiga, se escandalizó. Le hizo una seña a su compañero para que los dejara solos y acarició la mejilla de Anna.

—Dime que no te peleaste, por favor —susurró señalando sus rodillas. Anna entonces se dio cuenta que de ambas resbalaba un hilo de sangre.

—No, y eso no importa. Tienes que prometerme que no le harás nada a Narumiya-kun —suplicó tomándolo de las manos—. Él no te amenazó, ¿cierto? No te agredió físicamente ni te insultó, ¿no es así?

Trataba de sonreír, trataba de parecer la chica linda de la que Seiya se enamoró, trataba de aludir a los sentimientos del chico. Trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que lastimaran a Mei.

Empero, la mirada de Seiya se endureció de inmediato. Y, sin esfuerzo alguno, se quitó las manos de Anna de encima.

—Ya le he perdonado bastante, ¿no lo crees? —cuestionó antes de caminar hacia los escalones por donde Anna venía— Me pediste que no lo acusara de acoso cuando te iba a ver por las tardes a los entrenamientos y me pediste que le perdonara el incidente con el celular; dime por qué habría de disculparle, además, una agresión directa a mi persona.

Anna lo siguió y nuevamente tomó su mano derecha para detenerlo.

—Bien, tienes razón. Pero todo eso ha sido por mi causa, ¿verdad? Si él no sintiera nada por mí, no tendrías que molestarte tanto. Hazlo por mí, por favor.

—¿Vas a comprar su perdón con tu propia persona? —Bufó— No estoy tan desesperado, Anna. Le dije al director que lo vería en diez minutos; así que, si me disculpas…

—¡Entonces cúlpame a mí! ¡Lo que sea que vayas a hacerle a Mei, que sea para mí! —exclamó, alcanzándolo al comienzo de las escaleras.

—¿Lo que sea? Anna, tenía planeado simplemente sacarlo del club de béisbol. ¿Estás segura de tus palabras? ¿Tu estancia en el club por la suya? —Anna abrió la boca sin poder emitir una palabra. Su vida era el béisbol, era el softball; Seiya era consciente de eso— Lo sabía.

Avanzó unos pasos más.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Renunciaré al softball si lo dejas ir!

Seiya volvió a detenerse y miró a Anna. Desde donde se encontraba, a unos pasos por debajo de ella, podía ver todo su cuerpo temblar, todo ese dolor que implicaba abandonar su posición, su titularidad, su vida entera… ¿Sólo por ese pitcher? ¿Qué lo hacía tan especial?

En realidad, ni siquiera Anna lo sabía. Ni siquiera entendía por qué sus acciones eran tan drásticas cuando se trataba de Mei. No era capaz de percibir qué era lo que le ocurría cada vez que permitía que su cuerpo y sus labios reaccionaran de esa forma cada vez que sentía que Mei estaba en peligro.

Lo único que tenía claro, lo único a lo que podía aferrarse, era a la esperanza de saberlo a salvo.

—La única razón por la cual estudias en Inashiro es por tu beca deportiva, Anna —alegó Seiya, con tranquilidad—. Si dejas el club, perderás la beca y sabes que tus padres no tienen suficiente dinero para pagar esta escuela. Ese detalle no lucirá muy bien en una entrevista para la Universidad de Tokio, así que perderás también ese sueño por el que te has esforzado todos estos años. ¿Cómo le dirás a tu madre que abandonaste la oportunidad de tu vida sólo por un beisbolista?

El rostro de Anna se contrajo en dolor. No, ella no medía las consecuencias de sus palabras. Ella no estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo, absolutamente todo, por Narumiya Mei.

—Está decidido, Anna. Narumiya Mei dejará el club de béisbol —declaró mientras retomaba, una vez más, el camino a la dirección.

No, no, ¡no! ¡No podía permitirlo!

Anna sacó rápidamente su celular y presionó un botón antes de correr escaleras abajo para alcanzar a Seiya justo en el descanso. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, lo giró de espaldas al ventanal y finalmente lo estrelló con fuerza en éste. Seiya apenas soltó un gemido de dolor porque de inmediato sintió sobre su cuello el brazo de Anna, presionando su garganta. La mirada de Anna entonces dejó de ser de súplica, de terror, y se transformó en una de coraje.

—Mentirás, ¿cierto? Dirás que él te agredió cuando sabes bien que no fue así, ¿verdad? —farfulló, acercando su rostro al de él— Responde, Kimura Seiya.

El agredido apenas consiguió asentir, mas la presión en su garganta incrementó.

—Dilo —ordenó ella.

Seiya se resistió unos segundos, mas luego dejó escapar un muy débil "sí". A pesar de ser una mujer y a pesar de que él la superaba en tamaño, se sabía inferior en fuerza y agilidad. Asimismo, jamás se atrevería a lastimarla de forma física. No había forma de que pudiese escapar de su agarre…

—Más fuerte, Kimura Seiya. ¿Mentirás acerca de tu acusación?

—S-sí.

—¿Él te agredió? ¿Te amenazó?

—N-no.

—Exactamente. Él ni siquiera te tocó. Pero ¿sabes qué? ¿Sabes quién sí te agredió? ¿Sabes quién sí te amedrentó hasta estrellarte en la pared y presionar tu garganta con su antebrazo? —Los ojos de Seiya se abrieron ante la sorpresa. Comenzaba a entender la situación— Harada Annaisha, miembro del club de softball y tercer lugar en el mejor promedio del salón. Yo te agredí y disfruté de haberlo hecho, Kimura Seiya. Y lo volveré a hacer, lo sabes a la perfección, porque yo sí te estoy amenazando. Lo haré cuando lo desee, sin motivación alguna ni horario específico. Es mi promesa.

Anna alzó la mano libre y, frente a los ojos de Seiya, presionó un botón en la pantalla antes de guardarse el teléfono en el sostén. Entonces, y sólo entonces, liberó a Seiya, quien se limitó a toser.

—E-estás loca… —musitó el muchacho, apenas recuperando el aliento.

—Te lo advierto, Seiya. Dile cualquier cosa al director, métete en el camino de Mei, y yo mostraré esta grabación en la dirección. No sólo me expulsarán de Inashiro sin piedad alguna, sino que expondré tu culpabilidad al respecto. Mi madre, entonces, sabrá que no fue sino gracias a ti que mi futuro quedó arruinado.

_I can see you're scared of your emotions. […]  
I can see you're tired of the acting.  
So why can't you show me?  
Who are you in the dark?_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**¿Pueden creer que se han leído más de diez mil palabras en este capítulo? Por todos los cielos, Nayla, te pasaste. Pero, con total honestidad, me gustó el resultado. **

**Manejar a todos estos personajes en un ratito me rompió la cabeza. Shirakawa, cosito adorable, eres muy problemático. Te amo. **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer y aguantar este monstruo. **

**Pista para el siguiente capítulo: "Used to this". ¡POR FIN!**

**Abrazos. Nayla. **


	5. Til you kissed me there

**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**SWEET DRUG**

* * *

**V  
'Til you kissed me there**

_"It's gonna take me a minute__  
But I could get used to this  
The feeling of your fingertips  
The feeling of another kiss."_

En definitiva, nada estaba saliendo como lo planearon. Ya pasaban de las cinco de la tarde y Annaisha jamás respondió a los mensajes de Suzume. Sin una explicación, la dejó plantada no sólo con Shirakawa y Carlos, sino también con Narumiya Mei, a quien engañaron para que aceptara salir con ellos.

Suzume lo reconocía: su plan rayaba con lo infantil; mas sabía que Anna extrañaba esos entrenamientos con Narumiya y, todavía más, lo extrañaba a él. Fuera por su persona o no, ella lo extrañaba. Y, por supuesto, Narumiya seguía claramente enamorado de ella.

Pero algo salió mal, algo sucedió entre Seiya y Anna que impidió que ésta se presentara a la cita secreta. Y lejos de disfrutar de la tarde acompañada por tres atractivos chicos, la joven se sentía incómoda. La música en el karaoke no era para nada de su agrado además de que no le agradaba la idea de cruzar media ciudad para regresar a su casa. Tal vez debieron pensarlo mejor cuando permitieron que Shirakawa escogiera el lugar como condición de acompañarlos. De cualquier modo, Anna no estaba ahí…

Empero, parecía que era capaz de soportar todo eso; sólo tendría que seguir ahí durante una media hora más. Y, posiblemente, lo habría resistido de no ser porque Carlos, sin aviso alguno, se quitó la playera.

Tras un grito de pánico, Suzume se levantó asustada y salió del cuarto sin siquiera despedirse. Shirakawa y Mei suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Entiendes por qué no tienes novia, Carlos? Las asustas a todas. —Lo regañó Mei sentado en el sillón, con ambos brazos estirados en el respaldo.

—Tú eres un niño, Mei. No podrías entender mi técnica de seducción —alegó el ofendido.

—Que obviamente tiene un 100% de efectividad —añadió Shirakawa con sarcasmo.

El jardinero, queriendo ignorar las burlas de sus amigos, escogió una canción de The Strokes y comenzó a cantar.

—Ahora que Suzume no está, tengo que preguntarte algo, Shirakawa —dijo Mei.

—Juro que si vuelves a preguntarme si Annaisha es mi novia, voy a irme de aquí sin dejarles un céntimo.

—No voy a preguntarte nada de eso. Es obvio que Anna-chan no tiene tan malos gustos como para que tú le intereses. —Shirakawa alzó ambas cejas, pero no discutiría sobre cosas que no le importaban— Esa persona de la que hablaron cuando ella entró a los vestidores, ¿soy yo?

Shirakawa suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Anna-chan ha entrado a los vestidores una sola vez! ¡Te bloqueó el paso y tú le dijiste que fue por un alguien que ella arriesgó todo!

—No lo recuerdo.

—¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Por supuesto que lo recuerdas! —exclamó desesperado— ¡Carlos, tú también lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?!

—Déjalo cantar, Mei.

—¡Carlos!

—Oh, yo sí lo recuerdo —contestó el aludido—. Harada-chan estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra mis perfectos pectorales al salir. Pero no tengo idea de a qué conversación te refieres, Mei.

El pitcher, enrojecido por la desesperación, abrió la boca hasta donde su mandíbula se lo permitía.

—¡¿Cómo que no…?!

—Si tantas dudas tienes respecto a Annaisha, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas todo a ella? —Lo interrumpió Shirakawa— Y de paso dejan de meterme en sus dramas.

Enseguida, Mei enmudeció. Claro que tenía planeado hablar con Anna, por supuesto que tenía muchas cosas que decirle y que averiguar; pero ¿qué tenía de malo preguntarle a su amigo al respecto? No quería llegar vacío, no quería llegar con Anna con la misma minúscula información con la que se fue.

Quería conocerla, conocerla esta vez sin dudas y sin treguas; mas no deseaba cometer los mismos errores de un año atrás. No deseaba que todo fuese como antaño, necesitaba mejorarlo.

El verano comenzaría pronto y con ello los torneos absorberían la mayor parte de su tiempo; necesitaba encontrar un modo para acercarse a ella sin que éste fuese inquietante o absurdo. Esta vez, la conquistaría de verdad.

Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar…

Por supuesto, poco sabía él de que quien retomaría su relación no sería otra sino la mismísima Annaisha.

**.**

Durante las próximas dos semanas, se presentaron los exámenes finales y se pidieron las tareas de verano. Los alumnos, deseándolo o no, se encontraban apresurados por pasar las pruebas con un mínimo de 70 puntos para evitar que fueran suspendidos en sus respectivos clubes. Muchos decían que era la única época en la que el club de béisbol pasaba casi la misma cantidad de tiempo en la biblioteca que en el campo de entrenamiento.

Aunque, por desgracia para Anna, Narumiya seguía siendo el chico especial que hacía lo que deseaba: apenas estudiando lo suficiente para pasar los exámenes con unos 80 puntos, cuando sabía que podía obtener mejores resultados.

—¿Y ya has pensado qué le dirás cuando hablen? —preguntó Suzume en una ocasión en la que vio a Anna mirar por entre las mesas de la biblioteca, con el lápiz en los labios.

—Una disculpa no estaría de más, pero no tengo idea de qué haré después de eso… —contestó ella.

Porque aun con Narumiya en su salón, Anna siempre terminaba lo suficientemente exhausta luego de cada examen, que apenas alcanzaba a descansar un poco en su banca antes de que llegara otra prueba. Y al final del día, lo único que deseaba era practicar su bateo para relajar sus músculos.

Shirakawa ya le había dicho que quizás exageraba en sus esfuerzos, que el equipo de softball no la sacaría por no obtener un perfecto 100; pero Anna temía que Seiya esta vez no acatara sus amenazas y entonces el club buscase un pretexto para expulsarla. Por primera vez en su vida, le temía a lo que Seiya pudiera hacerle a ella.

Aunque, para ser honesta, con frecuencia su mirada buscaba la sonrisa de Narumiya Mei. Tal vez más que por ella, temía por él. ¿Qué haría si, después de todo, lo hubiera empeorado?

—¿Cuándo les entregan las dorsales de este verano? —cuestionó Anna a Shirakawa el último día de exámenes.

—Ya te lo dije ayer y el día antes de ayer —contestó él, fastidiado.

—Sólo quería corroborar que fuera hoy. ¿Puedo ir a la entrega de dorsales? —Shirakawa dejó de guardar sus cosas un momento, como procesando la pregunta de Anna.

—¿En serio me estás preguntando eso? ¡¿Yo qué sé?! ¿No tienes una entrega de dorsales de tu propio equipo? —espetó enfatizando el pronombre.

Anna se mordió el interior de la mejilla. Sí, eso era cierto. Ese mismo día entregarían las dorsales en su equipo. Y todavía le preocupaba no formar parte de la alineación principal, mas no podía abandonar la idea de que arruinó la vida de Mei.

—Sí, tienes razón —concluyó la chica antes de voltearse y guardar sus cosas. Sin percatarse de que, desde un minuto atrás, el muchacho por el que se preocupaba tanto la observaba desde su lugar; con la esperanza de que lo mirara y ambos pudiesen conversar a solas—. Me voy primero.

Sin mirar a nada más que el suelo, Annaisha salió del salón. Enseguida, Mei dejó escapar un quejido de fastidio. Llevaba toda la semana queriendo acercarse a esa chica; pero siempre que volteaba a verla, ella ya estaba recostada sobre su pupitre.

—Tal vez se dio cuenta de lo molesto que puedes ser y por eso no quiere hablarte —sugirió Shirakawa mientras corrían en el campo de entrenamiento, harto de los lamentos de Mei.

Carlos rio.

—Déjalo en paz, Shirakawa —intervino—. Lo que necesitas es enseñarle tus abdominales, Mei. Consigue su número y le enviaremos una _selfie_ juntos. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Y por qué Anna-chan querría una foto tuya? —espetó Mei— ¡Masa-san! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer?!

—En primer lugar, callarte y seguir corriendo es una buena opción —contestó el aludido—. Concéntrate en lo que estás haciendo.

—¡Pero, Masa-san!

—Es la última vuelta; contrólate, Mei.

Por supuesto, el que fuese la primera o la última vuelta no le importaba a Mei. Su cabeza no podía dejar atrás el tema y ni siquiera cuando Kunimoto les pidió que se formaran en una hilera, Mei dejó de hacer gestos. Estaba seguro de que Anna no lo rechazaría si él le pidiera hablar; mas las pocas ocasiones en las cuales trató de acercarse, ella se fue sin mirarlo.

—El número dos es para Harada Masatoshi —dijo Kunimoto antes de que el aludido se acercara respetuosamente por su dorsal.

Narumiya se sentía a salvo de todo eso. Reconocía su propio esfuerzo y sabía que el número del as estaba reservado especialmente para él; así que no le sorprendió el no ser nombrado hasta ese momento. Él ignoraba por completo que, al pie de la entrada al campo, se encontraba una chica que sudaba más por miedo que por el esfuerzo de correr, con el dorsal número 2 en su mano, desde su campo de entrenamiento al de él.

—El número uno es para Narumiya Mei —continuó Kunimoto extendiéndole el dorsal al pitcher que caminaba seguro hacia él—. No te atrevas a defraudar al equipo o te juro que…

—¿Cuándo te he defraudado? —Lo interrumpió tomando el dorsal— ¿Así está derecho? —cuestionó mirando por sobre sus hombros a sus compañeros al tiempo que fingía ponerse el número uno en la espalda.

Y justo cuando esperaba escuchar las risas de sus amigos, sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cintura, seguido de un peso extra que lo obligó a trastabillar y a, irremediablemente, soltar el número uno para sostenerse del cuerpo de la chica que lo abrazaba.

Mei, con el corazón latiéndole sin cesar, distinguió el cabello y las facciones de Anna enterrados en su hombro izquierdo. Era _ella_, era Anna… Ella lo estaba abrazando y parecía respirar con cierta dificultad.

Y él no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa hermosa sorpresa.

—Así que lo único que necesitaba era obtener el número del as… —Comentó Yamaoka.

—Sí, por supuesto. Cosa sencilla —agregó Yabe con cierto sarcasmo.

—Creí que lo había arruinado… —susurró Anna, de forma que sólo Mei la escuchara— Me alegra saber que estás bien —confesó antes de presionar sus labios sobre el hombro de Mei para luego separarse de él—. Lo siento…

—¡Nada de lo siento! Eso ha sido fantástico, Anna-chan —respondió Mei sonriendo—. Pero si en verdad quieres disculparte y hablar, tengo una fantástica ide…

—Ni lo sueñes —interrumpió el entrenador, mirándolos desde su posición—. Ahora eres el as y no quiero nada de distracciones hasta que termine el verano. Eso te incluye a ti, Harada.

Anna, totalmente cohibida por la presencia del mánager, asintió y retrocedió un paso.

—¡Pero, viejo! ¡Sólo un helado!

—Mei, haz caso. —Lo regañó Masatoshi.

—¡Masa-san!

—Está bien, Narumiya-kun —dijo Anna, sonriendo tras reconocer esos berrinches en Mei—. Ellos tienen razón; tú concéntrate en llevarlos al Koshien y yo estaré apoyándote todo el verano, ¿de acuerdo?

Y, de nuevo, como si se tratara de un _flashback_, Mei le sonrió a su musa y puso las manos en la cintura.

—¡Trato! Pero nadie me impedirá dedicarte cada uno de mis triunfos, Anna-chan. ¡Que el mundo se entere de lo que siento por ti!

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo —mencionó Carlos, internamente feliz por su amigo.

—Consigue una pistola y dispárame, por favor —dijo Shirakawa, tras adivinar que esos dos seguirían utilizándolo como un psicólogo de parejas.

**.**

Si algo se podía reconocer tanto del club de béisbol como del de softball era que ambos tenían un alto grado de habilidad respecto a lo que hacían. Mientras el primero solía llegar a las Nacionales, el segundo al menos llegaba al partido final del torneo de verano.

Fuera como fuera, ambos clubes pasaban el verano entrenando, fortaleciéndose, controlando sus debilidades… Así que, aunque Narumiya y Annaisha trataran de encontrarse para conversar; lo cierto era que apenas tenían tiempo para intercambiar unas cuantas palabras por LINE antes de ir a dormir.

"Vi tu partido esta tarde. Estuviste increíble, Narumiya-kun."

"¡Entonces lo viste! ¿Vas a reconocer que soy el mejor pitcher que has visto y que quieres salir conmigo cuando tenga la corona del Koshien?"

"Eres el mejor pitcher que he visto, Narumiya-kun. Pero no quiero que ésa sea la única razón por la cual salga contigo."

Por supuesto, entre más avanzaban los partidos y más comunicación existía entre ambos, más eran los detalles que uno conocía respecto al otro. Y entre más se conocían, mayor era la confianza e, irremediablemente, el afecto.

Anna era una chica que disfrutaba cantar cuando estaba a solas y a Mei no le importaba que alguien más escuchara su música cuando estaba en el cuarto. Anna amaba el ramen como a su vida y Mei no podía vivir sin comer helado de pasas por lo menos una vez cada dos semanas. Anna admiraba el béisbol de América y Mei respiraba por el béisbol local. Anna se había enamorado una sola vez en su vida… Y parecía que Mei estaba por ser su segundo amor.

Mei… A Mei sólo le importaba que Anna sería su último amor.

Y así, entre conversaciones honestas y corazones abiertos, llegó el penúltimo juego de Inashiro en el torneo de verano.

Era una tarde acalorada; algunos asistentes cubrían su cabeza con algún trapo húmedo mientras que otros disfrutaban de una bebida fría. Ese día, verían las semifinales y podrían apostar por quién se quedaría finalmente con el título del ganador del torneo de verano.

Durante el primer partido, Seidou demostró su poder al bat contra un equipo que presumía de un alto pitcher que lanzaba unas buenas curvas. Aunque hubo grandiosos batazos, lo cierto era que nadie dudaba del resultado. Seidou ese año se preparó para su afamada venganza contra Inashiro.

Harada Annaisha esa tarde estaba acompañada de su hermano, Ryuji, y su madre, Katsumi. Ryuji ese año estaba seguro de que Seidou se levantaría con el trofeo, Annaisha confiaba ciegamente en el equipo de su escuela y, mientras tanto, Katsumi se ocupaba de disfrutar del deporte que en familia tanto amaban.

—En primer lugar, Inashiro debe superar el lanzamiento de nudillos de Akira Nagao —alegó Ryuji durante la presentación del siguiente encuentro: Sakurazawa contra Inashiro.

—¿En serio lo domina un niño de diecisiete años? —cuestionó Katsumi.

—Necesita de un cátcher lo suficientemente entrenado como para… —Comenzó Anna, mas su hermano la interrumpió:

—Hidokoro Yoshimi, ha entrenado toda la preparatoria a su lado. No creo que ni siquiera tú superes su habilidad al atrapar ese complicado lanzamiento.

—Es cierto, su guante es más grande —señaló Katsumi—. Me sorprende el esfuerzo que entregan los equipos de preparatoria. Las Águilas de Rakkuten lo darían todo por una batería así; aunque tal vez si ganen aquí, sean los equipos de grandes ligas quienes los busquen.

Annaisha vio a Carlos posicionarse en la caja de bateo. Sí, la bola de nudillos era muy interesante; pero un solo lanzamiento no detendría por mucho tiempo a Inashiro.

—Dejen de ilusionarse. De nada les sirve un buen lanzamiento si no le conectan al _change up_ de Narumiya-kun —presumió mientras veía cómo dominaban al primero en orden de Inashiro—. Su "buen lanzamiento" sólo les durará un par de entradas.

Y mientras Katsumi simplemente sonreía ante la pequeña rivalidad nacida entre sus hijos, Ryuji miró a Anna como si supiera que algo más se escondía detrás de esas palabras de confianza. Como fuera, sólo el pasar de las entradas le daría la razón a uno o a otro.

La parte alta de la primera entrada fue un gran inicio; la bola de nudillos era impresionante en todos los niveles y esa impresión incrementaba al ser el equipo de Inashiro el dominado en apenas tres bateadores. Parecía que los reyes del verano podrían terminar su mandato gracias a ese lanzamiento.

Parecía, claro… Mas no era ésa la realidad.

El sonido de un excelso lanzamiento a home dejó muda a casi toda la afición en tanto Anna sonreía confiada a su pitcher favorito.

—Te lo dije. Si no conectan a Narumiya-kun, jamás tendrán una chance de ganar —repitió.

—Lo mismo aplica para Sakurazawa —intervino su madre—. Encontrar una falla en una bola de nudillos no es sencillo; básicamente se trata de una trampa constante de la que no puedes huir sin importar tu tamaño o experiencia. Necesitarías desconcentrar al pitcher para conseguir algo más que rolas al cuadro.

Anna asintió. Harada Masatoshi era un bateador de gran poder y contacto; empero en esa segunda entrada lo orillaron a mandar la pelota dentro del cuadro. La confianza de Sakurazawa estaba al tope en ese momento. Y si se recordaban los partidos anteriores de dicho equipo, podría creerse que tenían una oportunidad contra Inashiro. Podría creerse que sería más sencillo.

Pero la realidad…

—¿Ése es el famoso _change up_ del que me hablaste? —inquirió Ryuji asombrado, tras ver cómo dominaban a Akira Nagao con esa extraña bola tan distintiva.

—Ese chico sí que sabe lanzar —admitió Katsumi. Pocas veces esperaba ver un nivel así en preparatoria—. Tal vez Los Leones de Saitama decidan contratarlo de inmediato.

—Narumiya-kun aspira a Los Gigantes de Yomiuri; después de todo, es el mejor equipo de todo Japón —corrigió Anna, sin percatarse de que esas palabras situaban su cercanía con el as de Inashiro.

—¿Entonces te llevas bien con él? ¿Has atrapado ese lanzamiento? —inquirió su hermano y Anna asintió levemente, temiendo por la reacción de su madre— Fantástico. Ni siquiera les da cinco minutos de descanso; los tiene entre sus manos.

Anna, empero, esperó a que su madre dijera o hiciera algo por evidenciar la atención que le puso a su hija respecto al pitcher. Y, tal y como lo esperaba, Katsumi hizo un gesto de molestia.

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con los beisbolistas. Sobre todo los de su tipo, hábiles y atractivos, son peligrosos.

Sí, ahí estaba la advertencia. Ahí estaba la educación que recibió desde años atrás. Ahí estaba la experiencia de la madre queriendo cuidar a la hija de los mismos sufrimientos…

Y, como lo temía, ahí estaba ella aferrándose a la tela de su falda sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para defender a Mei.

—Le dio la base. Qué arriesgado —murmuró Ryuji y entonces Anna volvió su atención al partido.

Más temprano que tarde, la rotación se repitió y cuando Carlos volvió a pararse frente al home, el corredor estaba en tercera. La oportunidad de anotar se veía más cerca, la postura del bateador ahora era relajada, sin preocupación alguna. Y el sonido del bat chocando de lleno con la pelota obligó a más de uno a perder la respiración por un segundo.

La pelota viajó y viajó hasta casi chocar con la barda, donde el jardinero izquierdo apenas pudo hacerse de ella.

El tercer out estaba en la pizarra, mas Inashiro por fin había encontrado la grieta en ese extraño lanzamiento. Sakurazawa estaría perdido pronto.

—¿Te ha invitado a salir? —Se atrevió a preguntar la madre de la cátcher mientras se hacía el cambio de entrada.

Anna se dio unos segundos para responder. Le gustaba ver a Mei acomodar la tierra en el montículo y le gustaba cómo se veía ese número en su espalda; era como si verlo le otorgara la confianza necesaria.

—Somos buenos amigos y admiramos nuestras habilidades en el campo.

—Sabes que eso no fue lo que te pregunté, Anna.

—Sí, lo sé —susurró.

Mei, por su lado, consiguió dominar a su contrincante con apenas tres lanzamientos. El hecho de que ni siquiera les permitiera tocar la pelota decía demasiado del equipo; en ese verano, Inashiro no había permitido una sola carrera y ese día no rompería la racha. Anna se sentía tan orgullosa de todos esos chicos que hacían del béisbol algo tan maravilloso.

—Sí, me ha invitado a salir en algunas ocasiones.

Enseguida, sintió la mirada reprobatoria de su madre y la sorprendida de su hermano. La primera podía leer que Anna no se oponía por completo la propuesta del jugador, en tanto que el segundo se cuestionaba por qué Anna no lo rechazó tajantemente, como siempre lo acostumbró. ¿Qué tenía ese pitcher, además de sus increíbles lanzamientos, que mantenía a Anna tan interesada en él?

De nuevo, sin apenas un descanso para la defensiva de Sakurazawa, Inashiro colgó el tercer out y dio comienzo a la cuarta entrada. Los verdaderos conocedores del béisbol notaron de inmediato el cambio en la actitud de los jugadores en el cuadro.

—Tenías razón —admitió Ryuji, rompiendo la tensión recién generada—. Sakurazawa perderá por la presión ejercida. No importa cuánto traten de contener a los poderosos bateadores de Inashiro; no les servirá de nada si no pueden contra los lanzamientos del as.

Y como si de un presagio se tratara, Shirakawa Katsuyuki encontró el orificio en la defensa de Sakurazawa y bateó una rola sencilla a tercera base, que terminó siendo su pase a primera base. El _infielder_ estaba nervioso; el error de dejar pasar la pelota se veía venir. Y tras ese bateador en base, lo siguiente sería fácil.

Yoshizawa Hideaki, aprovechándose de la ventaja que Shirakawa les presentó, apostó por una rola a segunda base que le dio a Inashiro un hombre en la antesala y otro en primera.

Harada Masatoshi era el siguiente al bat. Sakurazawa debía recuperar el control en ese momento o todo estaría perdido…

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo ese chico? —cuestionó Katsumi, señalando con la mirada al pitcher que aguardaba en el círculo de espera— ¿Le atrajo tu pasión por el béisbol? ¿Fue tu forma de jugar?

Anna asintió. El cuadro del equipo defensivo se encontraba reunido alrededor del montículo, tratando de levantarse de ese pequeño bache.

—Fueron ambas cosas; aunque eso fue al inicio, puedo asegurártelo, mamá.

—Claro, porque después fue tu personalidad la que le atrajo. Tú eres quien mejor lo entiende y quien más lo apoya, ¿cierto? —continuó su madre y Anna desvió el rostro— ¿Cuántas veces crees que he escuchado el mismo discurso, hija? Las suficientes como para comprender que no quiero que mi hija escuche lo mismo.

—Mei-kun es una buena persona; él es diferente.

Entonces, el partido se reanudó y Masatoshi se colocó en posición. Esperaría el lanzamiento adecuado, el momento exacto en el que Akira Nagao se dejara llevar por la frustración.

—Siempre son diferentes, Anna-chan —contestó Katsumi pasando una mano por el cabello de su hija—. Unos tardan más en efectuar su plan y otros usan algunos trucos para atraerte. Pero al final, los de su clase aprovechan la primera oportunidad a solas contigo para tocarte. Así son ellos… Eso es lo único que quieren de ti.

El largo batazo de Masatoshi se escuchó en todo el estadio. El home run se leyó desde el momento del contacto. Las tres carreras que sellarían el futuro de Sakurazawa se encontraban en ese cátcher tan imponente.

Anna vio anotar a Shirakawa y su mirada se iluminó. Por supuesto, ella tenía un testimonio más quela ayudaría a defenderse y a defender sus intenciones con Mei.

—Narumiya-kun no es el único jugador con el que hablo seguido; hice algunos trabajos con Shirakawa y le di clases particulares. Estuvimos solos casi tres horas durante dos días a la semana, y jamás intentó nada conmigo. Durante los descansos hablamos de cosas triviales; él mismo me prohibió hablar sobre béisbol.

Ryuji dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada. Casi por ley, su familia apenas podía mantener una conversación de algo que no fuese el rey de los deportes; el que alguien les cerrara el camino para hablar sobre ello, les quitaba casi el 90% de sus temas.

—Nada te asegura que no está interesado en ti —arguyó Katsumi mientras Narumiya continuaba con la racha de buenos batazos.

—Shirakawa nunca ha estado interesado en ninguna persona y detesta los dramas; yo jamás podría entrar a su margen de interés. Él no…

—Es amigo de Narumiya, ¿no es así? —La interrumpió y Anna volvió a tardar en responder:

—Sí, son cercanos; pero…

—Y le has confiado a Shirakawa todo lo que piensas sobre Narumiya, ¿me equivoco?

—Shirakawa jamás le diría a Narumiya-kun nada de lo que le he dicho. Hicimos un trato.

—¿Y qué te asegura que no rompa su trato? Él es su amigo, lo conoce antes que a ti, ¿cierto? —Anna asintió de nuevo— Sólo te pido que entiendas qué estoy diciéndote. Es obvio que Narumiya querrá venderse como un príncipe y entiendo que quieras confiar en él. Pero si vas a involucrarte con un beisbolista, lo mejor es no tomar nada en serio; diviértete si así lo deseas, aunque lo que sí te pido es que mantengas los pies en la tierra. Jamás serás la única para un sujeto así.

Anna miró la pizarra, evadiendo de inmediato las palabras de su madre. Esa entrada sería larga, mas tal vez podrían terminar el partido ahí. Sakurazawa estaba perdido, todos podían verlo. Cinco carreras no serían sencillas de sacar, mucho menos a un pitcher del nivel de Mei.

Pero, sobre todas las cosas, Anna quería dejar de hablar sobre lo mismo. Quería confiar en lo que su corazón sentía. Quería olvidarse de lo que su madre trataba con tanto ahínco de mostrarle.

Mei era diferente. Mei no la quería sólo para tocarla. Mei quería conocerla, él buscaba apreciarla, buscaba cuidarla, quería hacerla sonreír y quería hacerla sentirse orgullosa.

Apretó los puños sobre su falda y entonces sintió la mano de su hermano sobre la suya.

Ryuji, al igual que Annaisha, conocía las experiencias que obligaban a su madre a rechazar el acercamiento de su hija hacia los beisbolistas. Él entendía que su progenitora deseara ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento que ella padeció y entendía que tratara de alejarla de todos los peligros. Sí, todo eso lo entendía.

Empero, también comprendía a su hermanita. También la apoyaba, también quería confiar en que ese pitcher de enorme talento en verdad quisiera a su hermana. Y es que ella no era tonta, no era una chica ilusa; a pesar de que su primer amor, Seiya, no resultó de lo más efectivo, todos reconocían que Seiya la protegía, la quería y deseaba lo mejor para ella. Anna no se acercaba a la gente que no deseara su bienestar, Anna buscaba rodearse de las personas que la ayudaran a crecer; Anna no se metería con alguien que sólo buscase un contacto sexual.

Así que, aunque los argumentos de Katsumi tuviesen fundamento, Ryuji ese día apostó por su hermana.

Y para cuando el partido terminó, una entrada más tarde, Ryuji no pudo evitar el notar que al colocarse en una hilera el equipo de Inashiro, Narumiya sólo dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Anna. Sus ojos azules sólo estaban atentos a ella, a sus aplausos; y su sonrisa sólo se la regalaba a su hermana. Como si no hubiera otros aficionados gritándole, festejándole su victoria, pidiendo su atención…

Porque su madre podía haber tenido decenas de pretendientes beisbolistas; pero en algo tenía razón su hermana y ahora lo entendía:

Nadie miró a Katsumi de la forma como Mei lo hacía con Anna. Ahí estaba, por completo, la excepción a la regla.

**.**

El triunfo sobre Seidou, por el campeonato del torneo de verano, fue celebrado en grande. Las mánagers del equipo de béisbol y algunas chicas del equipo de softball prepararon un enorme banquete para la fiesta de esa noche. Las chicas se encargaron de adornar el enorme comedor del club de béisbol y algunas de ellas hicieron pequeños llaveros para los titulares del equipo. Anna pidió realizar personalmente del obsequio para el as y cuando todos estaban reunidos, le entregó, además del llavero, una pequeña figura de porcelana fría sobre él mismo. En su cabeza, llevaba una pequeña corona dorada.

Por supuesto, los chicos festejados estaban radiantes de felicidad. Este año la confianza en su as era indudable y es que éste mostró que sus palabras no las decía en vano; Mei sabía que sus compañeros no lo dejarían morir en tanto él sintiera seguridad respecto a sus propias manos.

El equipo estaba preparado para, por fin, comenzar su verano en el Koshien. Pero, claro, nadie le diría que no a una fiesta.

Después de la cena, las mánagers los arrastraron al jardín para que se encontraran con pequeños puestos de juegos tradicionales de festivales. Dado el escaso tiempo libre que solían tener los beisbolistas, pocas veces podían asistir a un festival; así que las chicas consideraron que sería una agradable sorpresa esa oportunidad para saborear, al menos por una noche, esa experiencia.

Mei, en particular, se veía emocionado y alegre. De pequeño, él disfrutaba mucho de los festivales; mas luego de conocer el béisbol, dejó de asistir a estos eventos. Y lo cierto era que los extrañaba; empero el vivirlo nuevamente a un lado de Anna, valía toda la espera.

Ella, por su parte, jamás dejó de asistir a sus festivales predilectos. Su familia era bastante tradicional, por lo que Anna todavía acostumbraba vestirse de kimonos y yukatas en esas fechas. Aunque, para su desilusión, jamás creyó necesitar uno en su estancia en Inashiro; por lo que simplemente lucía un estampado vestido azul con un pronunciado escote en la espalda.

Y después de que el club de béisbol disfrutara de esos cortos juegos de festival, se repartieron algunas bengalas de luz a los festejados. Como si se tratara de un puñado de niños, los miembros del equipo de béisbol rieron mientras veían el espectáculo luminario en sus manos. Incluso Shirakawa, que al principio estaba renuente a participar en toda la celebración, terminó por mantener dos bengalas de luz al mismo tiempo.

Mei y Anna, un tanto apartados al bullicio central, veían sus propias bengalas extinguirse. El pitcher debería estar agotado, mas Anna no dejaba de percatarse de la sonrisa que lucía esa noche.

—Esta tarde lo hiciste muy bien, Narumiya-kun. —Lo felicitó Anna mirando el perfil del as, quien incrementó su sonrisa y cuyas mejillas se colorearon un poco.

—Seidou traía varias sorpresas, pero nada que no pudiéramos controlar —contestó Mei respondiendo a sus ojos. Anna también sonreía, durante toda la noche sólo sonreía… Sólo le sonreía a él.

La luz en las bengalas se apagó de repente y sus siluetas fueron apenas iluminadas por las lámparas de los campos. Aunque escuchaban la celebración general, lo cierto era que ellos tomaron su propio camino.

Y como si se tratara de un trato secreto, Anna comenzó a caminar para alejarse aún más de los demás. Mei no tardó en seguirla y pronto, colocarse hombro a hombro con ella.

Casi era hora de regresar a los dormitorios, pero a ellos no les importó. Sus entrenadores perdonarían una noche de desobediencia; se trataba de una celebración, después de todo. Y nadie podía negar que esos dos tenían cosas de qué hablar.

—Es un lugar hermoso, ¿no lo crees? —comentó Mei una vez se detuvieron frente al campo de entrenamiento del club de softball. Anna miró a su alrededor.

—¿Te refieres al campo?

—Me refiero a Inashiro. Éste es el lugar que me ha hecho crecer y disfrutar del béisbol de una forma distinta.

La cátcher asintió lentamente.

—Es una buena escuela, pero creo que no le veo nada especial. Supongo que el equipo de béisbol tiene más facilidades que el de softball, sin embargo…

—Fue en Inashiro donde me conociste. ¿Eso no cambia las cosas? —La interrumpió, divertido. Anna sonrió.

—Con el talento que tienes, habría sabido de ti desde el otro lado de Japón —contestó ella.

De inmediato, el pitcher se dejó envolver por ese sentimiento de orgullo y pena que provocaban las palabras de halago de esa chica. Anna siempre conseguía que él se sintiera tan buen jugador como lo deseó desde niño. Esa chica y sus honestas frases…

—Desde que entré a la secundaria y me aceptaron en un equipo de béisbol —dijo Anna, repentinamente cambiando de tema—, mi madre me advirtió que los beisbolistas sólo pensaban en una cosa: en sí mismos. Según ella, su obsesión por ser los mejores los cegaba al grado de no importarles el daño que pudieran generar a su alrededor. —Suspiró. Mei no dejó de mirarla con atención— Y ella es mi madre, ¿sabes? Mi deber es confiar en sus palabras; ella sólo quiere lo mejor para mí.

Mei no contestó. Sabía que la negativa de Anna tenía algo que ver con su educación, mas no esperó que fuera su propia madre quien le hubiese metido tantas extrañas ideas al respecto. ¿Quién podría creerle que esa mujer en verdad aplicaba una severa discriminación a los beisbolistas a pesar de amar el béisbol? Irónico en verdad.

—Lamento haberle creído tanto, Narumiya-kun.

Entonces el pitcher volvió a sonreír. Ahora eran las mejillas de Anna las que se coloreaban de un rojo intenso. Y la luminaria del campo la hacía ver aún más linda.

Él lo entendía. Anna todavía tenía que luchar contra esos sentimientos que su madre arraigó con tanta fuerza; pero sabía que ella ahora no estaba tan renuente a su presencia o a su cercanía. Esa noche, Anna le demostró que no sólo se arrepentía por todo el trato anterior; sino que estaba dispuesta a ser algo más por él… Mas necesitaba un poco de tiempo para enfrentar esos prejuicios familiares.

Anna mantenía la mirada en un punto a su izquierda cuando sintió cómo su espacio personal era invadido por Mei. Y para cuando se dio cuenta, éste ya había rodeado su cintura con el brazo izquierdo. Pronto, sus labios sintieron los de Narumiya y su cuerpo se contrajo en un impulso que desconocía.

Con apenas un corto contacto, Anna sintió cómo temblaban sus piernas y casi escuchó su propio corazón latir con fuerza. Sus mejillas se calentaron y sus labios apenas reaccionaron al beso robado.

La distancia entre ambos todavía era absurdamente corta cuando ella vio entre las sombras la confiada sonrisa de Mei. De alguna forma, agradecía que él la sostuviera de la cintura porque estaba segura de que habría caído hacia atrás de no ser así.

—Descuida, Annaisha, estaré aquí para cuando puedas aceptarme por completo —susurró.

**.**

Aparentemente, el que el equipo de béisbol llegara con una victoria tan importante entre las manos, era motivo de celebración para todo el instituto. Al menos, debía serlo para los deportistas que convivían en la escuela.

Por esa razón, el equipo de softball fue invitado al festival improvisado de esa noche. Algunas de las chicas se llevaban bastante bien con ciertos miembros del equipo de béisbol, así que no hubo gran problema en reunir a ambos clubes. Sobre todo, era básicamente de conocimiento público el que Harada Annaisha y Narumiya Mei tenían una relación pendiente; su cercanía era cada vez más evidente y, a ciencia cierta, los sentimientos comenzaban a ser claros.

Y aunque había personas a las que sí le interesaba saber cómo continuaba todo ese asunto, en realidad a la mayoría no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Empero, de entre toda la gente que se encontraba reunida en esa celebración, una solitaria chica sostenía una bengala a punto de extinguirse.

Desde unas semanas atrás, se le veía como la desdichada última chica que salió con Narumiya Mei antes de que éste volviera a aceptar, justo como lo hizo un año atrás, que estaba totalmente enamorado de Annaisha. Por ese motivo, y a partir de ese entonces, Ayase Sakura fue vista y tratada con lástima, cosa por la cual terminó siendo invitada a ese festejo sólo por compromiso. Nadie la acompañaba, nadie le sonreía y mucho menos le preguntaba cómo se encontraba.

Nadie le preguntaba si acaso no le dolía ver al hombre al que amó caminando con otra chica, hacia la intimidad de los campos de entretenimiento. Caminando tan juntos, tan alegres... Como si fueran las personas más inocentes.

Porque desde que Narumiya declaró que le dedicaría los triunfos del verano a Harada Annaisha, nadie volteó a mirar a Ayase Sakura. Nadie se interesaba en ella, nadie la buscaba siquiera para practicar, nadie la reconocía como jugadora... Desapareció por completo del radar de cualquier individuo en esa escuela.

Su bengala terminó por apagarse y Sakura dejó resbalar una lágrima más por su soledad. Ella también se extinguía y nadie se percataba de ello... Pero, si acaso alguien le preguntara qué quería hacer antes de irse...

Sus ojos ya no veían siquiera las siluetas de Narumiya y Harada, pero tal vez si seguía el mismo camino que ellos... Tal vez si aprovechaba el hecho de que ellos se fueron sin compañía de nadie...

Tomó con fuerza la varilla de la bengala y sintió sobre el bolsillo de su chamarra el paquete de cerillos... Sólo los asustaría un poco, sólo les devolvería lo que le hicieron sentir...

—Estás aquí, Ayase-san. —Interrumpió So-hee sus pensamientos, colocando además una mano sobre su hombro. La aludida la miró de reojo— ¿Me acompañas por una bebida?

Sakura la miró durante unos segundos antes de asentir. Apenas volvió a mirar ese camino por el que su ex novio se perdió y siguió a la pitcher.

Se detuvieron a un lado de una máquina expendedora y mientras So-hee escogía una bebida, Sakura se sentó en una de las bancas aledañas.

—Tal vez fue desconsiderado de nuestra parte el haberte invitado, Ayase-san. —Se disculpó la lanzadora— Fue idea mía, pero creo que no lo estás pasando bien, ¿verdad?

Sakura no respondió. Simplemente, se alzó de hombros y miró hacia los campos de entrenamiento; Mei jamás la llevó ahí, jamás caminaron juntos por esa zona.

So-hee siguió su mirada y suspiró.

—No tenía idea de qué seguías sintiendo algo por Narumiya-san, aunque todo ha sido tan reciente...

—No siento nada por él. Nada que no sea desprecio, al menos.

Sakura hundió la bengala en la tierra frente a ella. No podía tolerarlo: que todos creyeran todavía que Narumiya y Harada eran las personas más agradables del plantel. Que nadie supiera de su verdadera naturaleza, que esos dos salieran impunes de todo lo que le hicieron, del miedo que le provocaron.

—Si me lo permites, no me parece que las acciones de Narumiya-san hayan sido las correctas. Me dijeron que era muy amable y que nunca tuvo problemas con sus ex novias, que todas ellas aún lo apoyan y ninguna le guarda rencor. Pero... Creo que lo que te hizo...

—No tienes idea de lo que me hizo. —La interrumpió, rompiendo sin querer la vara en su mano— No tienes idea de lo que esos dos me hicieron.

So-hee bebió de su lata de té con leche y se sentó a un lado de la tercera base. Sí, supuso que ella se sentiría más que traicionada.

Y no era que So-hee no apoyará la relación entre Mei y Annaisha, pero la forma como el pitcher ignoró por completo a la tercera base y, sin importarle sí ésta guardaba o no sentimientos por él, dedicó todo el verano a gritarle a Annaisha que siempre la había querido. Y la aludida, lejos de pedirle que fuera más discreto, respondió a sus llamados con más frecuencia, con más entusiasmo.

Dejando, por completo, que Sakura sufriera ante cada palabra, ante cada mirada suya.

—No, en realidad nunca me he enamorado. No tengo idea de cuánto debe dolerte, tienes razón en eso, Ayase-san —contestó en voz baja, como decepcionada—. Pero... ¿Por qué no me cuentas cómo te sientes? Si te guardas todo eso, tarde o temprano repercutirá en tu salud.

Sakura lo meditó un segundo. En las semanas anteriores, nadie le había preguntado cómo se sentía, qué le dolía, si había algo que pudiera devolverle la sonrisa... Y en realidad, no conocía a So-hee sino como una de las amigas cercanas de Harada. Empero, el pecho le dolía cada que los veía, cada que los recordaba, y las noches de sueño se volvían cada vez más escasas. Quería su vida de vuelta, su vida antes de Narumiya. Su vida cuando sonreía con alguien más...

Tragó saliva y mantuvo la mirada en la varilla rota.

—Narumiya y yo solíamos venir aquí, a él le gustan mucho las bebidas a base de yogurt. Pasábamos al menos una hora aquí, sentados y conversando. Él confiaba en mí, en mis habilidades dentro del campo. Le gustaba escucharme y me fascinaba escucharlo... —Se detuvo un momento, recordando esas veces en las que lo que menos hicieron fue conversar.

Esas veces en las que le reiteró que él era el único, el principal en su vida, el único al que le podría permitir llegar tan lejos. El único en el que confiaba, el único con el que se atrevió a disfrutar de su propio cuerpo y de un cuerpo ajeno.

Las lágrimas, sin desearlo, comenzaron a resbalar en sus mejillas, en su barbilla, y cayeron a la tierra para hundirse.

—Le habría dado todo, ¿sabes? Absolutamente todo, mi vida, mi futuro, mi libertad. Si él me lo hubiera permitido...

Las sonrisas que le regaló, las dulces palabras de apoyo, las miradas de ternura... Todo volvió a ella y Sakura no pudo hacer más que permitir que esos buenos momentos la embargaran hasta hacerla derramar el llanto que guardó en todas esas semanas.

—¡Él era mi todo! ¡Me hacía feliz y yo pude hacerlo feliz! ¡Al menos por un momento, sé que lo hice feliz! —sollozó— Por todos los cielos, sé que en algún momento fue feliz. Yo-yo sólo quería que él fuera feliz. Yo... Yo todavía quiero que él sea feliz, quiero que sea feliz.

So-hee, viéndose absorbida por el sentimiento en Sakura, la abrazó y entonces ésta se recargó en su hombro para seguir llorando a aquél amor que perdió.

—Pero, yo-yo creo que no fui tan feliz. Yo ya lo sabía... Él jamás me quiso, jamás me vio por quien era. En todo este tiempo, él sólo me vio como aquélla que reemplazaría al amor que Harada rechazó. —Se quejó, aferrándose a la chamarra de So-hee— ¡Sólo fui un objeto para él! Mientras yo más me enamoraba, él más extrañó a Harada, más añoró que fuera ella a quien abrazaba, a quien besaba. —Sorbió su nariz— Todo este tiempo, no signifiqué nada.

Y es que mientras ella lloraba en el hombro de una nueva amiga, mientras ella desahogaba todo lo que sus sollozos le permitían, sentía cómo el peso que cargó en sus hombros, el dolor que se sembró en su corazón al mismo tiempo que el coraje, lentamente fue desapareciendo. El amor que sintió por primera vez, durante la preparatoria, no fue el más fructífero ni mucho menos el más duradero. Conoció lo mejor y también lo peor del objeto amado, conoció lo mejor y lo peor de sí misma... Pero también, gracias a todo ese dolor, a todo ese miedo que cargó, encontró una oportunidad para renacer lejos de ese primer amor.

Para renacer lejos de Inashiro, lejos de Tokio, lejos de su familia más cercana. Y cerca, de ahora en adelante, de todo lo que la hiciera verdaderamente feliz.

**.**

Las cosas ocurridas en el verano, tan fructíferas como lastimeras para algunos y para otros, sellaron esa temporada como algo irremediablemente memorable. Seidou e Inashiro tuvieron el mejor encuentro en años y a pesar de que Inashiro llevó a su mejor equipo a las Nacionales, Hongo Masamune fue una pared imposible de superar.

Respecto al equipo de softball, perdieron el trofeo del torneo del verano por apenas una carrera. Mas, para las chicas que se esforzaron por más de dos años, eso fue más que suficiente. Y a la hora de escoger a su siguiente capitana, a nadie le sorprendió que Harada Annaisha cargara con esa responsabilidad.

Y con esa noticia recorriendo a los alumnos de su generación, un mensaje de tregua llegó al celular de la chica. El mensaje en cuestión era de un chico que ya le había provocado un sinfín de dolores de cabeza; pero al que le daría una última oportunidad.

"No hagas nada raro y te veré al regreso de clases." Condicionó ella.

"No haré nada que no desees. Lo prometo." Respondió Seiya.

**.**

Faltaban cerca de quince minutos para que su primera clase comenzara. Mei consiguió en la biblioteca un libro de criaturas marinas para que Anna le hablara con total libertad sobre sus tiburones favoritos.

Ella le estaba explicando la alimentación del tiburón martillo cuando escuchó la voz de Seiya llamarla. Al alzar el rostro, lo encontró en la puerta de su salón, como siempre.

—Dame un momento, Narumiya-kun —dijo antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a donde la esperaba su mejor y conflictivo amigo.

Seiya la miró con una ceja alzada, como pidiéndole una explicación por su proximidad a Narumiya, y ella simplemente lo tomó del brazo y lo invitó a caminar con ella. La escuela era lo suficientemente grande como para encontrar un sitio donde pudieran ser honestos el uno con el otro.

—Así que, ¿ahora eres cercana a Narumiya? —cuestionó Seiya una vez se detuvieron en el descanso de las escaleras de emergencia del tercer piso. Frente a ellos se encontraban los campos de entrenamiento.

—Sí. Me ha ayudado a mejorar mi bateo, deberías ir a verme. Ya no soy sólo rolas al cuadro, puedo asegurártelo.

Seiya la miró recargarse en el ventanal. Sus ojos, detrás de los cristales de sus gafas, mostraban un sentimiento que él conocía bien. Ella lucía diferente...

—¿Y tu madre lo sabe? —cuestionó y de inmediato ella hizo un gesto— No va a estar muy contenta con eso y lo sabes.

Anna giró medio cuerpo para estar de frente a los campos. Seiya, entre tanto, no dejaba de percatarse de todos esos movimientos en su cuerpo que denotaban todas sus emociones. Para él, Anna era muy fácil de leer; sus ojos lo habían mirado de tantas formas que ahora le parecían la ventana más transparente del mundo.

—Lo sé. Después me ocuparé de eso... —musitó.

—Solo no vayas a desilusionarte mucho cuando él se arrepienta de todo esto —dijo Seiya—. Te está idealizando más de lo que debería.

—Él no hará nada de eso —aseveró Anna, sonriendo.

—No tiene ni idea de quién eres, de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

—Lo sabrá cuando tenga que saberlo. Estaremos bien. Yo confío en él.

Y como si ella también advirtiera los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, de repente se sintió culpable. Durante años, él fue primordial para su vida. Aunque a veces se molestara el uno con el otro, ella sabía que cuando quisiera volver, él extendería sus brazos para mantenerla a salvo.

Pero ahora, ahora que se encontraban a solas después de no verse durante todo el verano, sólo existía la incomodidad de un tercero. Y ambos sabían de quién se trataba...

—Seiya, dime algo —pidió ella, recordando esa situación que lo cambió todo—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te besaron?

Seiya la miró humedecerse los labios y luego respondió mirando sus ojos:

—Tú sabes bien cuándo fue.

Anna sostuvo su mirada un par de segundos. Luego volvió su atención al campo.

—¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que sentiste algo especial con un beso? —insistió.

—La respuesta a ambas preguntas es la misma —contestó previo a acariciar la mejilla de Anna para que ella lo mirara—. ¿Él te besó?

Anna asintió.

—Sí, fue en la noche de la final del torneo de verano. Caminamos un poco por entre los campos de juego y nos detuvimos a platicar un poco antes de que sucediera —relató mientras con la yema de los dedos se tocaba los labios—. Nunca había sentido tanto con un beso —dijo con casi un susurro.

Seiya tragó saliva, como si con eso pudiera deshacerse de la incómoda sensación de los celos. Y, más que eso, de la incómoda sensación de que la perdía...

—¿"Nunca"? —cuestionó ofendido.

Anna negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás —contestó con seguridad, mirando al campo que presenció el momento del cual hablaba.

Seiya no dejó de observarla, esperando que rectificara, que sonriera hacia él, que le dijera que todo era broma. Que ese rubio beisbolista no la había besado y que jamás lo haría... Pero esas palabras no llegaron.

—¿Y qué pasaría si yo te beso justo ahora? ¿No sentirías más que cuando lo hizo ese... pitcher?

Anna bajó el rostro antes de ver hacia los profundos y oscuros ojos que tanto la observaban.

—Seiya, no voy a permitir que vuelvas a besarme —declaró con firmeza.

La expresión del aludido mostró sorpresa al mismo grado que molestia. Desde que la conoció, durante su primer año de secundaria, ella fue un tanto sumisa con él. Fue con él que conoció el amor y fue a él a quien le entregó su primer beso. Aunque ciertamente Seiya no la trató muy bien al inicio, más tarde ambos se percataron del sentimiento que compartían y durante algún tiempo jugaron con la idea de ser pareja. No obstante, Anna vio con pesar cómo Seiya se aburría del juego y volvió a romperle el corazón. Solo para que poco después de ingresar a la preparatoria, Seiya volviera a buscarla para esta vez hacer un trato con ella.

Un trato que, si bien no siguieron al pie de la letra, ahora ella estaba convencida de no romper.

—Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo, Harada. Tú sabes que a mí no me gusta bromear.

Anna se alzó de hombros.

—Ése fue nuestro trato, Seiya. Mantendremos nuestra amistad en tanto ninguno quiera sobrepasarse con el otro. Yo ya no quiero tus besos ni tus coqueteos; así que será mejor que no vuelvas a tocarme el cabello o el rostro.

—Lo dices como si ya no sintieras nada por mí. Por la persona a la que amaste durante tres años.

—¿Y qué esperabas que ocurriera luego de tres años de recibir sólo respuestas ambiguas de tu parte? —cuestionó ella, usando el mismo tono de reclamo que él— En todos estos años me hiciste creer que soy una persona difícil de amar, que lo mejor que podía esperar de otros era exactamente lo que tú me dabas porque tú eres quien me conoce mejor.

Anna hizo una pausa para tratar de impedir que las usuales lágrimas de enojo emergieran de sus ojos. No era la primera vez que Seiya era testigo de su sensibilidad, pero ella todavía no se acostumbraba a esa parte de sí misma.

—Sé que eres mi primer amor y la primera persona a la que besé, pero todos esos sentimientos, el egoísmo y los celos, trajeron consecuencias a mi vida. Y... —Tragó saliva— Y ya estoy cansada de eso, Seiya. Pero Narumiya-kun, con él todo parece tan fácil. El caminar por las noches con él, el hablar de absolutamente cualquier cosa e incluso el practicar lanzamientos difíciles... —Sonrió sin voluntad propia— Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso. Y más que eso, más que una costumbre, me parece que tú puedes ver mejor que nada qué es lo que está ocurriéndome.

Seiya no pudo sostener su mirada. Algo le oprimía el pecho y no reconocía el sabor amargo de su boca. Sin importar cuántas veces trató de deshacer el nudo en su garganta, ésta seguía ahogándolo. Dolía… Dolía mucho. Esas palabras, esa firmeza en su voz y esa mirada que conoció antes… Pero que ahora le era dirigida a alguien más.

Demonios. ¿Así era como se sentía un corazón roto?

Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró para tratar de limpiar su rostro de toda evidencia de dolor.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —musitó— ¿Qué pasa con mi primer amor?

Anna lo miró de reojo. No pudo decir nada por unos segundos. En efecto, a ella también le dolía verlo así. A pesar de que fue él quien le rompió el corazón en más de una ocasión, la mataba ser ella quien a su vez lo lastimaba en esa ocasión. Porque ella lo sabía, ésa sería su despedida como algo que pudieron ser y nunca fue.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Ya no siento lo mismo. Me duele decírtelo, me duele tanto como a ti te duele escucharlo; pero no puedo mentirte y lo sabes.

—¿Y entonces qué esperas de mí? ¿Amistad? —cuestionó Seiya.

—Sigues siendo alguien importante para mí, Seiya. Yo hice eso por ti.

—Eso fue antes de que nos besáramos. Yo no puedo ser sólo tu amigo mientras te veo besándote con otro sujeto; no cuando yo mismo conozco tus labios —reclamó.

—Pero el trato que…

—Esperaba que renunciaras al trato y te dieras cuenta de lo absurdo que suena —confesó regresando sus ojos a ella—. No esperaba que lo tomaras en serio.

El timbre del comienzo de las clases sobresaltó a Anna. Vio una vez más la expresión del que fue su mejor amigo y su primer amor y lo encontró lleno de incertidumbre, de dolor y de enojo. Sí, justo así se sentía un corazón roto.

—Lo siento. Este amor no era algo que pudiera seguir soportando. —Avanzó hacia las escaleras— Estaré esperándote si sólo quieres mi amistad; pero eso es lo único que te ofreceré.

Seiya la vio darle la espalda, la vio partir y la vio libre de él. Ahora ya no podía siquiera pedirle que se quedara un poco más. Esa petición sólo podría hacerla alguien más…

**.**

Anna entró al salón a hurtadillas, escondiéndose de la mirada del profesor, que acomodaba sus materiales en el escritorio. Apenas tomó asiento en su lugar, volteó a su derecha, justo donde estaba aquel rubio con el que conversó minutos atrás. Sonrió.

Él era Narumiya Mei. Y cuando ella estaba con él, no había nada que pudiera hacer Seiya… Ya no más…

Y para la fortuna de Mei, lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta de ello. Los días transcurrían con total tranquilidad para el resto. Los susurros comunes y las risas traviesas continuaban llenando los pasillos; pero Mei no podía dejar de notar que las visitas de Seiya se hacían cada vez más espaciosas. Anna pocas veces accedía a ir con él y, cuando lo hacía, solía no tardar más de cinco o siete minutos.

Mientras esa amistad se distanciaba, otra renacía con fuerza.

Shirakawa y Suzume no eran los únicos en notarlo. Pero entre más pasaba el tiempo, Narumiya y Harada no paraban de hablar el uno con el otro. Y aunque todavía no tenían el permiso de sus respectivos entrenadores para volver a practicar juntos, todos notaban la ausencia de la capitana del equipo de softball y del as del equipo de béisbol por las noches.

No obstante, pese a lo que muchos pudieron llegar a pensar, ellos se dedicaban a conversar y, en ocasiones, a sentir la mano del otro…

—La primera vez que me salió un callo por la pelota fue a los nueve años —dijo Anna en una noche mientras sostenía la mano de Mei y examinaba su palma con los dedos—. Mi madre me compró cientos de cremas para que mi piel volviera a ser la de "una dama en sociedad".

Mei sonrió. En ocasiones, esa chica hablaba de cosas sumamente impersonales y en ocasiones mencionaba aspectos de su vida tan profundos que le recordaban la confianza que ahora crecía entre ambos. Mentiría si no admitiera lo feliz que eso lo hacía.

—¿En serio recuerdas tu primer callo? Qué buena memoria tienes, Anni-chan. —Ella le devolvió la sonrisa un segundo antes de volver la atención a su mano.

—"Anni-chan"… —Repitió. Mei pudo notar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas— Me gusta cómo suena eso.

El pitcher, movido por la declaración de su amada, cerró la mano alrededor de Anna.

—Te diré así otra vez si tú me llamas por mi nombre.

De inmediato, el sonrojo en la chica se incrementó y lo miró con cierto grado de asombro.

—¡Narumiya-kun! —exclamó y el aludido negó con la cabeza— No puedes comprarme con eso. Y n-no es necesario que vuelvas a llamarme así…

—¿"Así"? ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, acariciando sus dedos con el pulgar, haciendo que ella se ruborizará aún más.

—Narumiya-kun, basta. ¿Por qué quieres que te llame de esa forma?

—Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios. Anda, compláceme —pidió y ella desvió la mirada.

—Pe-pero… ¿Qué pasa si alguien nos oye?

—¿Y qué ocurre con eso? No es como si estuvieras maldiciendo a alguien. Sólo es mi nombre, Anni-chan.

Y, sin remedio alguno tras escuchar de nuevo ese sobrenombre, Anna cubrió su rostro en el hombro de Mei, imposibilitada además de cubrirse las mejillas. Mei, como cada que ella rompía la invisible línea de distancia que separaba sus cuerpos, se estremeció un momento.

Sólo un momento, pues, al siguiente casi olvidó cómo respirar.

—Gracias por todo… Mei-kun —susurró en su hombro, con la voz apenas audible para él.

El muchacho tragó saliva. Por todos los cielos, ella no podía ser más adorable aunque se lo propusiera.

—Llámame así más seguido —pidió—. Me gusta cómo suena.

Ella asintió sin apenas despegar los labios de su ropa.

—Sólo cuando estemos tú y yo —aclaró y él pasó su mano libre por la espalda de la chica.

—Hecho, Anni-chan.

Por supuesto, él se encargaría de que tuvieran muchos momentos a solas.

**.**

Mientras los días pasaban, también lo hacían los partidos que debían cubrir en el torneo de invierno. Y mientras éste arrancaba, Anna notaba cierta debilidad en la defensa de Inashiro.

No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero el nuevo cátcher del equipo no le inspiraba la misma confianza que Masatoshi.

—Tadano no es un mal cátcher, pero necesita aprender mucho de Mei —dijo Masatoshi una noche antes de su encuentro contra Ugomori. Anna observaba a Mei y a Itsuki entrenar en el bullpen. Ya pasaban casi de las diez de la noche y Anna había tomado un descanso de su propio entrenamiento para visitarlo.

—Tiene que prestar atención a lo que Narumiya-kun quiere lanzar —alegó ella limpiándose el sudor en el cuello—. La falta de entendimiento puede llevarlos a la derrota.

—Y ambos lo saben. Tendremos que esperar a mañana para saber los resultados de sus esfuerzos. Por ahora será mejor que regreses a tu club, Anna-chan; ahora eres la capitana y debes dar el ejemplo.

—Sí, lo sé. Te lo encargo, Harada-senpai. Dale mis saludos a Narumiya-kun, por favor. —Se despidió, con un poco de inseguridad en la voz.

Temía por el resultado del partido del siguiente día. Su instinto le advertía que algo no iba nada bien con esa nueva batería…

Y no se equivocó. La derrota contra Ugomori debilitó a más de uno. Mei, por su parte, no salió de su cuarto durante el fin de semana y el lunes siguiente, faltando a todas las clases con una barata excusa de enfermedad.

Mas, cuando Anna notó que el martes tampoco se había presentado a clases, volteó a ver a Shirakawa.

—Necesito ver a Narumiya-kun. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?

—No. Y no me molestes con eso —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Bien. ¿Cómo me infiltro en sus dormitorios?

—Te dije que no.

—¿Estará bien si voy a las ocho y media? A esa hora es la cena, ¿no? Es más probable que no haya nadie por ahí, ¿verdad?

Shirakawa la miró con toda la molestia que era capaz de expresar, pero que ya no afectaba a Anna. Estaba acostumbrada a ésa y a todas sus miradas de advertencia.

—No voy a dejar de insistir hasta que aceptes.

—Sabía que era una pésima idea que te juntaras con Mei. Ahora eres igual de molesta.

—Te lo agradezco. Estaré esperando tu mensaje.

**.**

Su disfraz no era el mejor. La chamarra gruesa podría cubrir sus curvas inferiores, mas la forma de sus piernas se marcaba en ese pants ajustado. Además, el hecho de que usara una gorra para ocultar el largo de su cabello contrastaba en demasía con el estilo que aparentaba.

No obstante, sólo así Annaisha se atrevió a cruzar los pasillos de los dormitorios para dirigirse a donde Shirakawa la esperaba. Al verla con tan risible atuendo, el _short stop _simplemente suspiró.

—Te ves ridícula; te dije que a esta parte del dormitorio podías pasar sin problemas.

Anna introdujo las manos en la chamarra y evadió la mirada del pelirrojo.

—Sólo llévame con Narumiya-kun.

—El compañero de Mei no sabe nada; se supone que no estaría esta noche aquí. Pero déjamelo a mí, yo lo sacaré.

—No le harás nada como amenazarlo o algo, ¿cierto? —inquirió Anna, desconfiada. Shirakawa se detuvo un segundo, entre el ancho pasillo, y la miró ofendido.

—¿Acaso parezco de tu estilo? —Anna miró a su alrededor, para asegurarse de que nadie lo escuchó— Nadie me creería aunque se los gritara, deja de preocuparte. La habitación es ésta —dijo señalando el plateado número 111 en la puerta a su izquierda.

Vaya simbolismo…

Anna se acercó a la perilla, mas Shirakawa llamó a la puerta con los nudillos.

Enseguida, se escuchó un "¡No quiero que nadie me moleste!" de Narumiya seguido por un "¡No eres el único que duerme aquí!" justo antes de que un pálido chico de cabello castaño abriera la puerta. Hayami Jiro. Por su expresión, se veía harto de la situación en su habitación, y miraba a ambos intrusos con molestia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Shirakawa? Ya sabes que la diva no está aceptando visitas y todo me lo recrimina a mí —espetó antes de volver su mirada a la chica de lentes—. ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —añadió antes de salir por completo del cuarto y recargarse en la puerta.

—Ha venido a hablar con Mei —explicó Shirakawa.

—Sí, mucha suerte con eso. Está prohibido que ellas entren aquí. Si el entrenador o el presidente se enteran de esto…

—Me haré responsable de todo, en esa situación —prometió Anna. Jiro silbó, burlándose de la valentía e ignorancia de la chica.

—Después de lo que pasó en los baños de chicas, los castigos son más severos. No hables de lo que no estás dispuesta a pagar.

—Ella habla en serio —intervino Shirakawa—. Ahora, quítate.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Si algo pasa con ellos en mi habitación, también me amonestarían a mí.

—Narumiya Mei es nuestro as, de nada nos sirve si se la pasa deprimido por las siguientes dos semanas. Es por el equipo, alguien debe regresarlo a la realidad y es probable que ella lo haga. Ahora, quítate —repitió un poco más molesto.

Jiro miró de nuevo a Anna. Francamente, estaba harto de que ella fuera de lo único de lo que Mei le hablara además de sus logros personales; pero reconocía que las palabras de Shirakawa estaban en lo cierto.

—Bien. Al menos podré darme un descanso de todas sus quejas —aceptó Hayami antes de dar un paso al frente—. Pero si alguien llega a saber de esto, tendrás que cargar con toda la responsabilidad —advirtió.

Anna asintió una vez antes de abrir la puerta y pasar a la habitación.

Enseguida se encontró adentro, se quitó la incómoda chamarra y la gorra, y las dejó sobre la alfombra para permitirse admirar el espacio en el que estaba. Los cuartos en el dormitorio de chicos eran un tanto más estrechos que los de chicas. Había una litera del lado derecho y al fondo un par de enormes roperos. Dos escritorios, divididos por un librero, se encontraban relegados del lado izquierdo. Y en la esquina de la derecha, se vislumbraba un saco de boxeo color rojo.

Empero, lo que más atrajo la atención de Anna no fue otra cosa sino la exagerada cantidad de recortes de periódico esparcidos en las paredes del cuarto. Un vistazo general le dejaba ver que se trataba de notas sobre los triunfos y las derrotas que Narumiya Mei protagonizó desde la secundaria. El más reciente, contra Ugomori, se encontraba pegado frente uno de los escritorios.

Cuánto se atormentaba el príncipe de la capital por todos sus lanzamientos…

Anna escuchó un ruido sobre la cama de arriba y volteó de inmediato. Desde donde se encontraba, no podía ver nada.

—Mei-kun, soy yo —dijo y escuchó un ruido más. Seguramente, el pitcher se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa—. Estoy preocupada por ti; baja un momento, por favor.

El lanzador, empero, no respondió. Parecía que Shirakawa y Jiro tenían razón: Mei no deseaba visita alguna, mas tal vez su caballerosidad le impedía el correrla a ella de su habitación. Como fuera, Anna no se detendría.

Armándose de valor, la chica subió las escaleras de la litera y se detuvo al por fin ver la figura de Mei, de frente a la pared, hecho un ovillo. Vestía un short deportivo a las rodillas y una sencilla playera de lana de manga corta. Una ajustada playera de lana que permitía que Anna conociera esos músculos tan bien trabajados, tan perfectamente marcados, desde los hombros hasta la cintura…

Anna parpadeó y se obligó a concentrarse en la nuca de Mei, en lo que podía ver de su rostro.

—Como lo desees; entonces me acostaré a tu lado —dijo la chica antes de, en efecto, dejarse caer en la cama que le correspondía al rubio. Para su sorpresa, la cama olía a suavizante; prueba de que, aunque Mei se encontrara en un episodio de depresión, continuaba lavando sus cobijas con la misma regularidad de siempre.

Tal vez la situación actual no fuese tan grave como la de un año atrás.

La cátcher permaneció en silencio unos segundos, en los que esperó la reacción del pitcher, mas éste siguió ignorándola. Bien, hablaría ella, entonces.

—Vi el partido contra Ugomori más de una vez. Hirano-kun lo hizo bien, hasta donde sus habilidades se lo permitieron; pero creo que Tadano-kun no expresa la confianza que el equipo necesita. Ya sea contigo o con Hirano-kun, no parece que ese cátcher tenga la suficiente fuerza para cargar con…

—Yo soy el as, debí trabajar con eso. Debí ayudar a Itsuki a sentir esa confianza que le falta, es mi responsabilidad —alegó Mei, por primera vez.

—Su responsabilidad es atrapar lo que sea que le lances, debe conocerte. Él no te conoce y, por lo tanto, no puede atrapar todo lo que lances. Debió entrenar con más ímpetu para estar a la altura; esto es Inashiro, no cualquier instituto de tercera.

—¿Por qué los cátchers son tan egocéntricos? Kazuya es igual y Masa-san prefirió guardarse sus comentarios. Si yo fuera el as que Inashiro necesita, Itsuki no tendría problemas al comunicarse conmigo. Ningún equipo gana sólo con un cátcher bueno. Necesita un perfecto pitcher —declaró.

Anna se recostó sobre su costado izquierdo y sonrió.

—¿En verdad crees que se necesita un pitcher perfecto?

—¡Claro que sí! Si no fuera por Sanada y You Shunshin sus equipos no serían nada.

—Bien; si tan seguro estás de eso, hagamos una apuesta —sugirió. Enseguida, Mei se dio la vuelta y la miró.

Empero, sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos pasaron por el escote en uve que Anna lucía y que, en esa posición, se incrementaba. De forma simultánea, ambos se sonrojaron y mientras Mei giraba el rostro hacia la pared, Anna cubrió su pecho con una de las cobijas de la cama.

—Y-ya es seguro mirar —dijo Anna. Mei, despacio, volvió su atención a ella y miró sus ojos. Estaba más seguro ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres con el asunto de la apuesta? —cuestionó Mei rápidamente, para deshacerse del embarazoso momento.

Anna apenas se atrevía a mirarlo de vuelta; mas cuando él se interesó en la apuesta, ella por fin se atrevió a devolverle la mirada y sonreírle. Lucía de nuevo como un niño abstraído por una golosina.

—Seidou no posee ningún pitcher perfecto. Ni siquiera Tanba-san fue así; y los novatos que mantienen en primera línea necesitan aprender demasiado. Norifumi-kun es muy bueno, pero suele descontrolarse cuando se siente presionado. Aun así, te apuesto a que Seidou llegará a las invitacionales de primavera; y todo será gracias a su cátcher y capitán, Miyuki Kazuya.

Entonces, Mei también sonrió.

—Kazuya es el mejor cátcher de nuestra generación, pero necesitará perfeccionar a alguno de sus novatos para superar a Sanada. Apuesto por el ruidoso.

—Hecho —accedió Anna estirando la mano para concretar el trato—. Si yo gano, quitarás de la pared todos los recortes de tus derrotas.

Por un momento, la expresión de Mei mostró asombro. Aunque al siguiente, volvió a sonreír y estrechó la mano de la receptora.

—Cuando yo gane, Anni-chan, te convertirás oficialmente en mi novia.

La cátcher incrementó su sonrisa. Debió suponer que pediría algo así.

No era que ella negara que Mei le atraía, no era que ella no quisiera aventurarse a un noviazgo con Narumiya Mei. Era que su madre seguía en contra de esa relación; lo que le impedía a Anna dar el siguiente paso con Mei era que todavía no convencía a su progenitora que el jugador valía más de lo que ella esperaba. Y no estaba dispuesta a salir oficialmente con Mei hasta no mostrarle a su familia que ese muchacho en realidad la amaba y buscaba conocerla sin importar nada.

—¿Saldrás ya de la habitación, Mei-kun? —inquirió Anna al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla del lanzador.

Él reaccionó ante el contacto con un ligero rubor. No era la primera vez que ella tocaba su rostro; pero en esa situación, bajo esa oscuridad en la habitación, con esa intimidad… Qué deseos de que ese contacto se prolongara…

Qué deseos de convertirlo en algo más…

—Sí, pero quédate un momento más —respondió Mei al tiempo que la sostenía de la barbilla. Anna echó hacia atrás el rostro, por un instante rechazando la repentina cercanía de Mei.

Simultáneamente, Annaisha bajó la mano hasta llegar al cuello de la playera de Mei; en un principio para empujarlo, para alejarlo. Ambos permanecieron en silencio apenas lo que dura un respiro; pues de inmediato, y sin saber qué los arrastraba a ello, Anna lo jaló de la playera y él hundió sus dedos en la nuca de Anna, entre sus cabellos.

Sin tener una mínima idea de cómo comenzó todo, mas con sus corazones latiendo con fuerza, rompieron la distancia entre sus labios. No se trataba esta vez de un inocente beso como aquél en los campos de entrenamiento. No se trataba de nada suave o distante como lo que probaron en otros labios. Se trataba de la mano derecha de Anna asiéndose de los cabellos de Mei y de la mano izquierda de Mei en la curva de la cintura de Anna, con fuertes deseos de apartar esa cobija entre ambos.

Se trataba de respiraciones alteradas que pronto los obligaron a separarse apenas un segundo en lo que Anna acomodaba un mechón de su cabello para volver a besar a Mei. Para volver a tomar lo que, sabía, Mei sólo le entregaría a ella. Y, después de una traviesa caricia en los glúteos por parte de Mei, Anna mordió el labio del pitcher y, sin autorización o aviso alguno, se montó sobre el muchacho sin dejar de besarlo.

La cordura esa noche huyó por la ventana de la habitación y fue a recluirse en las profundidades de Tokio. Pues esa noche dominaba la pasión y el deseo arraigados desde meses atrás. El anhelo entre esos dos era tangible no sólo en los labios compartidos…

Las manos de Anna pronto se cansaron de simplemente tocar su rostro y su cabello y pronto viajaron por entre sus pectorales y su perfecto lavadero ocultos apenas con la prenda de algodón. Por todos los cielos, que así era como se sentía su cuerpo… Qué caliente…

Por supuesto, la decencia en Mei también pareció desaparecer cuando, con toda la desesperación marcada en las yemas de sus dedos, bajó ambas manos hacia el redondo trasero de Anna y lo apretó. ¡Cuánto tiempo había deseado hacer eso! Ella reaccionó a la caricia estrujando sus manos sobre la ropa de Mei, como deseando poder romperla. Y es que cuando el deseo es mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento de cautela…

La mano izquierda de Mei pasó por la cintura de Anna y justo cuando empezó a acercarse a la varilla del sostén de la chica, ambos escucharon unas sonoras carcajadas en el corredor. De inmediato, ambos se detuvieron.

Como era de esperarse, la primera en reaccionar fue Anna, quien se apartó de Mei y, ruborizada hasta la médula, bajó de la litera. El rubio, apenas creyendo lo que acaba de ocurrir, apenas con la certeza de que besó a la mujer que amaba, rodó en la cama, permitiéndose un momento de celebración antes de recuperar la cordura y disculparse como era debido.

…Si acaso cabían las disculpas en todos los besos y caricias que ambos disfrutaron…

Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, Mei bajó de la litera y sacudió su playera de algodón, sólo para encontrarse a una Anna de espaldas a él que cubría su rostro con ambas manos.

—¿Anni-chan? —inquirió el pitcher acercándose a ella.

—Dime, por favor, que no es sólo por esto que quieres salir conmigo —suplicó ella, con la voz quebrada.

—¿Cómo?

—Tal vez no me creas, Mei-kun, pero yo jamás he hecho nada similar con nadie; yo no soy así… Yo no… —Suspiró. Estaba aterrada de sí misma. Y es que, quizá lo que más temía, era lo mucho que lo disfrutó.

Mei colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—No pienso nada de eso sobre ti, Anni-chan. No tienes que explicarme nada de eso.

—Prométeme que no le dirás a tus amigos lo que pasó. Ellos… Ellos me juzgarán y…

—Mis amigos no te juzgarían; pero, de cualquier forma, no le diré a nadie —respondió Mei, tratando de tomar una de las manos de Anna para ver su rostro. Ella apenas lo permitió; el contacto de Mei la tranquilizaba a sobremanera—. Tranquila, estarás bien conmigo. Tú sabes que no te quiero sólo para estas cosas.

Los ojos de la chica, por fin descubiertos por Mei, le mostraron todo el miedo que su educación le sembró. Si su madre supiera de lo que pasó, se decepcionaría de ella.

—Mei-kun, yo… ¿Podríamos no mencionar jamás lo que pasó hoy? —sugirió ella y Mei tardó en responder.

No hablarlo con sus amigos era cosa sencilla; él respetaba la privacidad de las chicas con las que salía y, si algo se sabía de sus anteriores interacciones sexuales, no se debía a él. Empero, esa noche había pasado de ser una depresiva a la mejor de su vida… Y tendría que esconderla en lo más recóndito de su memoria para no afectar a su musa.

No lo pensaría mucho más. Ella le importaba en demasía.

—Por supuesto, mi reina —dijo él, acomodándole un mechón de cabello antes de abrazarla. Ella no rechazó el gesto y, al contrario, se abrazó de su espalda con fuerza.

Sí, ahí, rodeándola y protegiéndola, Anna tenía a la excepción a la regla.

**.**

Un minuto más tarde, Anna salió de la habitación, con el disfraz nuevamente puesto. Mei dijo que él se pondría algo más adecuado para salir en tanto ella lo esperaba afuera. Y, aunque el plan era que ella esperara recargada en la pared; no pudo evitar acercarse al círculo de personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada colocada en el ancho corredor; los responsables de las risas que escuchó. En el centro de dicha mesa, se encontraba un tablero de un juego que Anna disfrutaba mucho pese a ser muy largo.

Los chicos que conformaban la reunión eran todos del primer equipo, omitiendo al compañero de cuarto de Mei, Hayami Jiro. Todos, chicos con los que Anna ya interactuaba con regularidad.

—Clue —mencionó ella detrás de Shirakawa, quien se sobresaltó por la repentina presencia de la joven.

—¿Pudiste hacer algo por Mei? —preguntó Yamaoka, a la izquierda de Shirakawa, mientras tiraba los dados.

—Creímos que tardarías más, Anna-chan —mencionó Carlos.

—No saltes a ninguna conclusión, Carlos. —Comenzó Shirakawa— Mei todavía no sale de…

—¿De quién crees que estás hablando, Shirakawa? —Lo interrumpió el aludido, tras cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio.

Tal y como le dijo a Anna, ahora vestía un pants azul cielo y su cabello se veía recién peinado.

—¡La princesa ha salido del encierro! —exclamó Yabe— Bien, mi turno. Esta vez, mis sospechas serán correctas.

Mei llegó hasta donde estaba Anna y miró la situación en el tablero. Con un juego así, era difícil saber quién tenía la ventaja si no se veían las libretas de cada participante. Así que, sin importarle que Yabe ya estuviese dando sus sospechas, Mei tomó el sobre que aguardaba en el centro y miró su contenido.

—Mei, deja ahí. Eso es trampa —alegó Jiro.

—Cálmate, no le diré a nadie. —Se excusó el rubio al tiempo que permitía que Anna mirara las cartas dentro del sobre— Iré a dejar a Anna-chan a su dormitorio. No toquen mis cosas —ordenó antes de devolver el sobre cerrado a su lugar.

—Si vas con ella, va a ser más obvio de quién se trata. —Le dijo Shirakawa al tiempo que le mostraba sólo a Yabe una de sus cartas para exponer que sus sospechas eran infundadas.

Mei se detuvo un momento. Eso era cierto. Y Anna no podía meterse en problemas, menos ahora que era la capitana del equipo.

—Tienes razón. Shirakawa, ve con ella.

—No. Ella puede cuidarse sola, créemelo.

—Ve con ella o les revelaré lo que hay en el sobre.

Shirakawa dejó caer los dados, enfadado.

—Me agradabas más cuando estabas encerrado, niño mimado —espetó antes de levantarse. Anna reía por lo bajo; claro, a ella le divertía todo lo que ese idiota les hiciera. Ambos eran tan asquerosamente parecidos…

Shirakawa se guardó sus cartas y su libreta en el bolsillo del pantalón y le entregó a Anna en una mirada, todo cuanto le culpaba sobre esa noche.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad, Shirakawa. Nos vemos, chicos. Buenas noches, Narumiya-kun. —Se despidió.

Ella sabía que estaría a salvo en tanto otros chicos del club de béisbol no la vieran. Los amigos de Mei la cubrían; a ellos no les importaba que ella estuviese o no por ahí. Al contrario, podrían entenderlo. Empero, si alguien más lo supiera…

—Narumiya-kun estaba mejor que la vez pasada. No fue tan difícil convencerlo para que saliera. —Le dijo Anna a su acompañante.

—No quiero los detalles de cómo lo convenciste —advirtió Shirakawa, como si supiera qué había pasado. Y, por un momento, Anna caminó con más lentitud. Si Shirakawa lo notó, no lo dijo.

—¿Eso es lo que piensan los demás que fui a hacer? —cuestionó en un susurro.

—¿"Eso"?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, no finjas.

Shirakawa resopló. Y era por eso mismo que no quería acompañarla. Siempre se ahogaba en un vaso de agua.

—¿Y yo cómo voy a saber lo que los demás piensan?

—Sé que los conoces lo suficiente como para responderme con claridad, Shirakawa. ¿Ellos me creen esa clase de chica? —cuestionó deteniéndose por completo. Su compañero refunfuñó antes de hacer lo mismo.

—Puede que Carlos lo piense, pero todos los demás sabemos que no harías nada de eso. No lo necesitas; tienes a Mei a tus pies. ¿Conforme? —inquirió— Pero si lo hicieras, ¿a quién le importa? Es tu maldita vida.

Anna retomó su caminata. Bueno, de Carlos lo esperaba. Es lo que él desearía de casi cualquier chica que le presentaran. Mei decía que era su sangre latina y aunque Anna no creía eso, parecía que su familia era mucho más abierta que las enteramente japonesas.

Pero los demás… ¿Acaso se decepcionarían si lo supieran?

—No les digas que te pregunté eso, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Anna— Sería vergonzoso.

—Las conversaciones que tengo contigo sólo le importan a Mei y aun así, siempre las olvido para cuando él me lo pregunta. Deja de preocuparte tanto; me estresas.

—Deberías buscar un masaje. Siempre estás estre…

—¡Shirakawa-senpai! —exclamó una voz que Anna conocía sólo un poco. Una voz de una persona que no entraba en su círculo de confianza.

—Demonios —susurró Anna caminando con más rapidez.

—Eso te delatará con mayor facilidad, no seas ingenua —dijo Shirakawa tomándola del brazo—. Sólo es Itsuki, estarás bien.

Sí, era el chico del que ella desconfiaba para los lanzamientos de Mei y era el chico con el que jamás había cruzado una palabra. ¿Cuál era la razón por la cual no debía preocuparse?

—Shirakawa-senpai. Qué bueno que te alcancé —pronunció el cátcher, tras recuperar el aliento—. Buenas noches, Harada-senpai.

Anna se congeló un momento.

—Te dije que estarías bien. Además, ya te dije que te ves ridícula, ¿cómo esperabas no llamar la atención? —Continuó el parador en corto.

—Déjame en paz —espetó Anna antes de mirar a Itsuki—. Buenas noches, Tadano-kun. —El muchacho de primero no se veía mucho mejor de lo que Mei hacía un año. Su expresión lo decía todo.

La culpa lo comía vivo.

—En realidad, vine a hablar contigo, Harada-senpai.

—Entonces llévala tú a sus dormitorios —dijo Shirakawa antes de soltar a la chica y volver al lugar donde lo esperaban sus amigos.

Anna quiso decirle que esperara, que no la dejara con ese chico con el cual jamás había interactuado; pero supo que eso no sería lo más cortés para Itsuki. Y mucho menos considerando la apariencia actual del muchacho.

—¿Por qué conmigo? —cuestionó ella, acomodándose la gorra.

Itsuki la invitó a seguir caminando y ella accedió. Por supuesto, entre más rápido llegaran a los dormitorios, más tranquila se sentiría.

—Supongo que viste el partido contra Ugomori, ¿cierto? —preguntó y Anna asintió. Todo el instituto lo hizo— Y, tú como cátcher, sabes los errores que cometí, ¿cierto?

Anna desvió el rostro. No era lo más cortés responder eso cuando se trataba de su primera conversación.

—Narumiya-kun no te culpa.

—Pero tú sabes la realidad. Debí entender mejor a Mei-san. No necesitas la condescendencia conmigo, Harada-senpai. Harada-senpai… Masatoshi-senpai —corrigió— no quiere hablar conmigo sobre eso. Soy de primero, pero incluso yo entiendo que cometí varios errores.

—Esa barrida en home fue _safe_, ¿cierto? —cuestionó Anna, recordando las grabaciones del partido. Itsuki sólo asintió— Te derrumbaste tras esa jugada. —Le dijo. Porque ya con el permiso y la honestidad del chico, ella podría decirle algo de lo que pensaba— No fue sólo la comunicación con Narumiya-kun, sino el nerviosismo de haber fallado esa jugada lo que te afectó. Y tu fortaleza mental no es tan resistente como la de Ugomori, ¿no es así? Umemiya-kun te derrotó.

Itsuki apenas pudo respirar. Era increíble cómo ella podía leerlo con tanta claridad. Él no le había mencionado a nadie sobre su encuentro con Umemiya, pero ella lo advirtió con sólo ver el partido grabado. ¿Cuál era el límite de su habilidad?

Llegaron hasta la entrada de los dormitorios. Anna se detuvo a mirar al muchacho. Lucía sorprendido, pero estaba bien. Todavía era fuerte.

—Por eso quería hablarte, Harada-senpai. Necesito que me ayudes a comprender a Mei-san. —Se inclinó frente a ella y Anna retrocedió, repentinamente asombrada por las acciones del muchacho— Entrena con nosotros, Harada-senpai. Enséñame. Hara… Masatoshi-senpai sólo me da consejos, pero tú podrías enseñarme…

—¡Bien, bien! Lo haré. No tienes por qué…

—¡Muchas gracias, Harada-senpai! —exclamó el chico, volviendo a su postura normal. Sonreía, esperanzado. Él en verdad deseaba ser un cátcher digno de Mei.

Nunca debieron sobre-exigirle tanto. Itsuki todavía estaba aprendiendo.

—Llámame por mi primer nombre. Te volverás loco si sigues así; y le debes más respeto a Harada-senpai que a mí —advirtió ella—. Comenzamos el jueves. Prepárate, Itsuki.

—¡Sí, Anna-senpai!

Anna se despidió del muchacho y entró a los dormitorios de chicas. Al menos, esa noche estaba por terminar.

**.**

Así fue como, por debajo de la mesa, los entrenamientos entre Annaisha y Mei volvieron. Aunque, por supuesto, Itsuki se incluía en esa ecuación pues el propósito más importante para ese momento era fortalecer la batería principal de Inashiro. Y aunque Anna apenas sirviera como la persona que intervenía cuando uno de los dos comenzaba a exasperarse por el otro, lo cierto es que las mejoras ocurrieron más temprano que tarde.

Cuando Mei se estresaba, su expresión se tensaba y su mirada cambiaba. En ese momento, Itsuki debía encontrar una forma de relajar a su pitcher.

—Usa algo que lo distraiga. Con la personalidad de Narumiya-kun, sólo necesitarás algo que lo haga pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no sea béisbol. —Le había dicho Anna.

—Él es un niño todavía. Cuéntale algo que lo haga reír. —Le recomendó Carlos.

Y, como no podía ser de otra forma con Itsuki, decidió juntar ambos consejos. Así, en una noche de entrenamiento en la que Yamaoka había conseguido darle a casi todos los lanzamientos de Narumiya, estresándolo, Itsuki se levantó del plato y fue hacia Mei. Anna aguardaba a unos metros de ellos, protegida por una malla móvil.

—¡Mei-san! ¡Mei-san! —exclamó Itsuki antes de llegar a donde Mei, quien lo miraba con altanería— ¿Qué es verde por fuera y blanco por dentro? Si quieres que te lo diga, espera.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Mei, más confundido que nunca.

—Verde por fuera y blanco por dentro, Mei-san. Si quieres que te lo diga, espera —repitió el cátcher de primero. Y antes de que su pitcher pudiera siquiera advertir qué era lo que Itsuki intentaba, Anna comenzó a reír por el absurdo juego de palabras— ¡La pera, Mei-san! ¡Es-pera!

El pitcher sonrió ante el sonido de la risa de Anna y se cruzó de brazos.

—Consigue otro mejor y aceptaré esos juegos de palabras. —Le dijo y el cátcher también sonrió. Había encontrado algo que distrajera a Mei en los momentos críticos.

—¡Sí, Mei-san!

Para sorpresa de nadie, los malos juegos de palabras de Itsuki fueron suficiente para levantar la batería en los juegos de práctica, en tanto Seidou consiguió alzarse con el trofeo del torneo de otoño. Respecto a la apuesta entre Anna y Mei, ninguno admitía que el otro tuvo ventaja. Sin embargo, por las múltiples interacciones entre ambos y el orgullo del pitcher en lo más alto, parecía que no sería necesaria la apuesta. Mei, más temprano que tarde, quitó de su habitación todos aquellos recortes que no lo halagaran como el mejor pitcher de su generación; aunque, por supuesto, negó que se debiera a la apuesta con Annaisha.

De este modo, cuando noviembre comenzó, Itsuki, Anna y Mei continuaban con sus entrenamientos especiales. Empero, para este momento, los entrenadores de ambos clubes ya estaban al tanto de éstos. La única condición era terminar las prácticas en punto de las 7 de la noche. No se deseaba que se crearan extraños rumores sobre esos tres. Suficiente era con las consecuencias que todavía cargaban por el incidente en el baño de mujeres el trimestre anterior.

No obstante, la manera como lo veían los estudiantes a como lo veían los administrativos era muy distinta. Para ellos, la regla de las siete de la noche sólo aplicaba cuando tenían algún compromiso con su club o sus tareas. De no ser así, los tres adictos al béisbol la pasaban juntos hasta que llegaba la hora de la cena.

Sus amigos y conocidos cercanos lo sabían. Sin embargo, el club de softball no tenía queja alguna respecto a su capitana y el de béisbol no podría negar que las mejoras en la batería eran evidentes. Así, nadie había reportado al trío; y éstos, sintiéndose con la libertad de entrenar sin reproches, no se detuvieron.

No al menos hasta que, en una noche en la que Mei envió a Itsuki por bebidas para sus senpai, lo irremediable sucedió.

—Lánzame un _change up_, Mei-kun —pidió Anna, colocándose detrás del home—. Me gusta ver su trayectoria.

—No traes puesta la protección, Anni-chan; podrías lastimarte. —Se negó Mei mientras estiraba su brazo por detrás de la espalda.

—No con tu control. Anda, un lanzamiento.

El pitcher, halagado por las palabras de la chica, detuvo sus estiramientos. ¿Qué era un lanzamiento más?

Levantó la pelota a sus pies y sopló la tierra en ésta. Empero, antes de que pudiera preparar el agarre, Itsuki ingresó al gimnasio con la respiración acompasada.

—El entrenador Kunimoto viene para acá. Y está acompañado por el entrenador del club de softball y una mujer que no conozco. —Soltó, asiéndose de la puerta—. Ya están en la esquina.

De inmediato, Anna se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a Mei, quien le tomó la muñeca. Aunque se fuera corriendo en ese momento, no evitaría que la descubrieran. Lo más adecuado era esperar. De cualquier forma, no creía que el castigo fuese demasiado severo.

El primero en entrar al gimnasio, como no podía ser de otra forma, fue Kunimoto. Su expresión severa lo decía todo. Mei estaba en problemas…

El siguiente fue un hombre de complexión delgada y ojeras oscuras. El entrenador Mizuno, quien miraba a Anna con cierto asombro. Pero aunque Anna temía defraudarlo, fue la tercera persona la que la hizo ahogar un grito de asombro y miedo.

Una mujer de cabello largo y quebrado entró. Atractiva, de mirada firme y con un notable parecido hacia Anna.

Imposible…

—Le repito, Harada-san, que ellos no tienen permiso para estar aquí a estas horas —aseguró Mizuno. Mei entonces abrió la boca, impresionado por la pésima primera impresión que le dio a la madre de la chica que le gustaba.

—Que sea la última vez que están juntos —dijo la mujer sin abandonar su firmeza y mirando a Mei con cierto grado de advertencia—. Mi hija no tiene autorización para entrenar con los miembros del club de béisbol.

—Sí, Harada-san.

—¿Se refiere a "nunca"? —intervino Mei y Anna jaló la tela de su playera para que permaneciera en silencio y no empeorara las cosas.

—¡Mei-san y Anna-senpai no tienen la culpa de esto! —dijo Itsuki, colocándose valientemente frente a su entrenador— Yo les pedí que se quedaran más tiempo.

—No tienes que tergiversar las cosas, Tadano —contestó Kunimoto—. Ya sé cómo es Narumiya.

—¿Acaso escuché que te dirigiste a mi hija como "Anna"? —Le cuestionó la madre de la cátcher. Y entonces, Itsuki retrocedió.

Esa mujer apenas medía un metro con sesenta centímetros, pero su aura imponía como si se tratara de una persona tan alta como Carlos o Masatoshi. Y parecía enfadada; ya no sólo con Mei…

—Eh, eso es porque uno de nuestros cátchers también se apellida…

—Ya déjalos, mamá —habló Anna acercándose con cierto temor en las piernas—. Tadano-kun me llama de esa forma para facilidad de comunicación. Y los tres somos responsables.

Su madre apenas la miró. Concentraba su atención en examinar al que, sabía, era el verdadero responsable de que su hija estuviese cambiando tanto.

Como si no los conociera…

—Con su permiso, Mizuno-san, Kunimoto-san. No quiero saber que mi hija sigue juntándose con esos chicos, por favor.

—Hablaré con ellos, Harada-san. No se repetirá —prometió Kunimoto.

Un par de segundos después, Anna y su madre salieron del gimnasio. La cátcher no lucía precisamente contenta…

—Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo Mei, mas Kunimoto le cerró el paso.

—Ya oíste a su madre.

—Sí, bueno. Esto no es "Romeo y Julieta". No entrenaré con Anna-chan, pero su madre…

—Su madre es una de las personas más severas que he conocido, Narumiya-kun —agregó Mizuno —. Será mejor que no la provoques.

—Eh… No quisiera contradecirlos, pero —intervino Itsuki levantando un guante de cátcher—, Anna-senpai olvidó su guante.

—Y yo, como el caballero que soy, se lo entregaré —contestó Mei, tomando el objeto para luego ignorar las advertencias de su entrenador.

Sí, ya lo sabía. Lo castigarían. Seguramente no podría lanzar en los próximos partidos de prueba. Mas, ¿a quién le importaba? La chica de sus sueños salió de ese gimnasio con la cara agachada y era probable que estuviera asustada. Tenía que recordarle que él no la abandonaría.

Aunque, lo reconocía, su madre sí que daba miedo.

Cuando logró localizarlas, no obstante, ellas ya estaban de pie frente a un auto estacionado en las afueras del instituto.

—¡Anna-chan, espera! —gritó Mei. Enseguida, ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo mientras él corría para alcanzarlas.

—Métete al carro ahora mismo. —Le ordenó la adulta a su hija. Ésta le dedicó una última mirada al pitcher antes de obedecer— Me parece que fui clara cuando dije que no quería que te acercaras a mi hija —dijo cuando Mei ya se encontraba a unos pasos de ella.

El rubio asintió sin dejar de sonreír, colocando en su rostro la expresión dulce y adorable que solía mostrar para la prensa.

—Por supuesto que fue clara, Harada-san. Pero me parece que no me he presentado formalmente.

—No necesito conocerte para saber con exactitud cuáles son tus intenciones con Anna.

Mei no se rindió. Al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa más amplia y asintió.

—No puede conocer mis intenciones sin saber siquiera mi nombre, con todo respeto. Soy el as de Inashiro y no soy conocido por rendirme con facilidad. —La madre de Anna abrió la boca para interrumpir, empero Mei continuó sin miedo alguno— Y no pienso dar marcha atrás a mis sentimientos por Anna-chan. Ella me gusta más de lo que podría siquiera imaginar. No la busco para un romance de una noche ni me interesa simplemente tocar su cuerpo.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Mi nombre es Narumiya Mei y yo voy a casarme con Harada Annaisha. Por favor, devuélvale esto, lo ha dejado olvidado en el gimnasio —agregó ante las dos mujeres asombradas por las firmes palabras del pitcher—. Que pase buena noche, Harada-san.

Con el guante de su hija en las manos, Katsumi miró a Narumiya hacerle una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse. Sí, sobre todo detestaba a los de su tipo: aduladores hasta la muerte y tercamente atractivos. Como si creyeran que su cara bonita los salvaría de cualquier problema.

Sin perder más tiempo, y sin percatarse de que su hija bajó el vidrio para escuchar la conversación entre Mei y su madre, se metió al coche y arrojó el guante al asiento trasero.

—Adentro hay unos folletos sobre distintos cursos de apoyo para entrar a la Universidad de Tokio. Chécalos, los traje para ti —dijo la mujer a Anna mientras le entregaba su bolsa.

—Mamá, yo… —Empezó Anna, mas su progenitora la interrumpió:

—No te alejaré mucho de la escuela. —Encendió el motor y arrancó— Tienes que ir a cenar, después de todo.

Anna, a sabiendas de que su madre no estaba de humor, acató a las indicaciones anteriores y rebuscó en la bolsa para sacar los afamados folletos. Tras todo lo ocurrido, apenas podía concentrar su atención en la información frente a ella. No obstante, una de las primeras cosas que identificó fue el horario tan similar en cada uno de los folletos.

—Pero, mamá… Todos estos cursos son en fin de semana. Esos días tengo partidos; lo sabes.

Su madre estacionó el coche a tan sólo unas calles del instituto. Miraba al frente, seguro con el pensamiento todavía en ese rubio ególatra. Así que no volteó a ver a su hija cuando ella la cuestionó.

—Sí, son sacrificios que deberás hacer. No hay futuro en el softball, pero sí en la universidad.

—Pero yo soy la capitana. No puedo simplemente salirme.

—Si puedes escaparte cada noche para estar con ese beisbolista, no creo que te importe tanto tu posición como capitana —atajó, ya mirándola.

Anna bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento. Es cierto que no debimos hacer eso, podríamos lesionarnos; pero, mamá —insistió alzando el rostro—, no voy a dejar el softball hasta que sea inevitable. Yo lo amo.

—Podrás jugar en la Universidad de Tokio; sé que tienen un buen equipo. Antes de eso, debes concentrarte en lo importante y deshacerte de todas las distracciones. No son buenas para ti.

Anna vio por el espejo retrovisor su guante y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad. No podía engañar a su madre: ella también pensaba en las palabras de Narumiya. También pensaba en lo lejos que él llegó por ella. Y, al mismo tiempo, entendía a qué se referían las palabras de su madre.

—Creo que ya no estamos hablando de softball, ¿cierto? —Se atrevió a preguntar al tiempo que devolvía los folletos a la bolsa.

—Fui a buscarte a tu dormitorio y me dijeron que tal vez estabas entrenando con un beisbolista. Creo que te advertí sobre eso, Anna. Ese chico podrá tener las palabras más dulces, pero sabemos lo que sigue siendo.

Anna, incapaz de discutir firmemente con su madre; no por temor a perder, sino a lastimarla, simplemente tomó su guante. La terquedad era algo que heredó de su madre, por lo que reconocía una causa perdida cuando la veía.

—Las experiencias que tuviste con los beisbolistas en tu juventud marcaron tu vida y yo lo entiendo. Tienes miedo de que él me haga lo mismo y también lo entiendo. También tengo miedo.

—Entonces entiendes por qué quiero alejarte de él, porque desconfío de todo lo que me dijo.

Anna asintió.

—Y es por eso, madre, que te pido me entiendas a mí. Jamás sabré si él es distinto o no si no lo intento. Si me equivoco, me disculparé contigo y no volveré a dudar de tus palabras; pero si acierto y cada palabra de Narumiya-kun es honesta, entonces no esperaré tu disculpa porque estaré ocupada siendo feliz con él. No hay otro camino.

—No estás hablando en serio. ¿De verdad considerarías salir con ese sujeto? ¿Pitcher, zurdo, número 1, atractivo y de palabras filosas? Es el peor en su clase, Anna. Te prohíbo…

—Nos prohibieron estar juntos después de las siete y tú nos encontraste casi a la hora de la cena. —Se burló— Mamá, son mis decisiones. Déjame equivocarme, tengo que adquirir mis propias experiencias; no puedo vivir sólo con las tuyas.

Su madre recargó la mejilla en el respaldo de su asiento y acarició el rostro de su sucesora.

—Hay experiencias que una madre no desea que su hija pase. Él romperá tu corazón.

—Sí, es probable. Su personalidad exaspera a varios de sus compañeros, así que es más que probable que en algún momento me moleste con él. Pero créemelo, si no acepto ahora mismo la propuesta que me ha hecho desde hace más de un año, ten por seguro que mi corazón se quebrará sin remedio.

Y antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo más, Anna se estiró para dejarle un beso en la frente y agradecerle. No podía culparla por preocuparse.

Mas eso no la detendría.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había hecho esperar demasiado a Mei.

—No dejaré el softball hasta que termine mi último torneo. Si aún hay cursos para ese momento, con gusto tomaré el que desees.

—Annaisha, espera.

Sintiéndose un tanto culpable, Anna abrió la puerta del coche y salió. No había sido grosera con su madre, pero la había herido. Lo sabía, de alguna forma lo sabía.

Más le valía a Mei cumplir con cada una de sus palabras, porque eso dolía lo suficiente como para arrepentirse toda una vida.

Con un nudo en la garganta, Anna avanzó hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio. Una vez ahí, dejó escapar un largo suspiro y miró los dormitorios del club de béisbol. Si tenía suerte, Mei estaría en su cuarto vistiéndose. Podría interceptarlo en el corredor.

Decidida, con el guante de cátcher aferrado a su pecho, siguió caminando hasta cruzar la puerta que oficialmente le estaba prohibida. No le importó. Esa noche, esa noche rompería las reglas necesarias para llegar a Mei.

Si acaso alguien más la vio, si acaso alguien se percató de la presencia de una mujer en el dormitorio de los chicos, nadie la detuvo. Nada hizo que se parara hasta que vislumbró la puerta número 111 y vio cómo ésta se abría para dejar ver al chico que buscaba. Parecía preocupado y Anna sabía cuál era la razón.

Sus piernas se movieron en automático. Él alzó el rostro y ella no le dio tiempo para advertirlo. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y ella recargó la barbilla en uno de éstos. Tal y como sabía que ocurriría, sintió el abrazo de Mei en su cintura y en su espalda. Ahí estaba de nuevo el mensaje:

"No estás sola, yo estoy aquí."

—Tienes que ser honesto, Mei-kun, ¿todas esas palabras que has dicho son reales?

Mei sonrió y acarició la espalda de Anna.

—Jamás podría mentirte, Anni-chan.

—¿Absolutamente todas? ¿Incluso las que le dijiste a mi madre? ¿Ésa es tu intención real conmigo?

Mei no lo pensó.

—Desde que te conocí, mis intenciones contigo han sido las mismas. Todo lo que le dije a tu mamá es cierto.

Entonces, sintió cómo el cuerpo de Anna se relajaba y ella se alejó lentamente de él. Sonreía. Sonreía y lo miraba con toda la certeza en sus pupilas, entregándole todo lo que Mei añoró desde un año atrás.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo que hacer este sábado? ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo, mi rey?

_"Oh, I've known you forever,  
now I know you better.  
Let's just get carried away, oh.  
And it bears repeating.  
Now my heart's bleeding,  
when you tell me that you'll stay."_

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

**¡Y ahí lo tienen! Lo que creí sería un simple OS, terminó siendo una cosa de más de 55,000 palabras -y contando- pero por fin llegué a donde quería desde el primer capítulo. Claro, la cita a la que se refiere Anna ocurre en _Sweet Temptation_ y es una cosa super tierna para estos dos. Deberían releerla, está re chida. **

**Y, habiendo llegado a la meta, le daré una pausa a este pequeño fanfic y por fin retomaré mi historia principal. Que ya es hora de presentar como se debe a Harada Annaisha. Y, perdóname, Mei, todos sabemos que tú eres mejor opción... Pero Anna no fue creada para ti. Sorrymasen. **

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a quienes lean. Éste no es un trabajo terminado, aclaro, pero por ahora no habrá actualizaciones. **

**Abrazos.**

**Nayla.**


End file.
